Sleeping Blonde Beauty
by Hissha
Summary: TRADUCTION Après un accident en cours de Potion, Draco est plongé dans un profond sommeil et ne pourra en sortir que si il recoit un baiser d'amour. Mais la personne qui l'embrasse s'enfuit avant que le blond puisse le voir... FINI
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Sleeping Blonde Beauty

**Auteur : **Altariel-Jaina

**Disclaimer : **Alors, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Altariel-Jaina, mais la traduction m'appartient.

**Couple : **HPDM

**Note : **Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnol, également disponible en anglais d'Altariel-Jaina. J'espère que la traduction sera cohérente, c'est ma toute première, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.

* * *

**Sleeping Blonde Beauty**

**Chapitre 1**

Draco Malfoy marchait d'un pas sûr le long d'un couloir sombre qui menait vers la classe de potions. Il pensait, comme toujours, à de nouvelles manières de tourmenter le Trio de Poudlard. Ses gardes du corps se trouvaient à ses côtés, menaçants.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe avec deux minutes de retard mais comme d'habitude, ils ne reçurent ni de punition ni aucun avertissement de la part de leur directeur de maison.

Le serpentard promena ses yeux gris argentés dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il repère les trois personnes qui faisait tous les efforts possibles pour passer inaperçus de manière, sincèrement, assez infructueuse. Deux d'entre eux étaient petits, un avec lescheveux en batailles et des lunettes et l'autre, plus féminine avec des cheveux longs et emmêlés. L'autre était plutôt grand et avec des cheveux tellement rouges qu'il devait se faire repérer même dans les pièces les plus sombres. Le regard du blond croisé chacun des trois personnes. Des yeux marrons où brillaient une once d'intelligence et de calme ; Des yeux bleus énergiques et déterminés et, finalement, des yeux verts provocants et si brillants qu'ont aurait dit de vraies émeraudes.

Il traversa la classe pour s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, et déposa son sac à dos au sol, chaque mouvement étant accompli avec une élégance naturelle. Son regard gris s'orienta vers le tableau noir, où leur professeur aux cheveux gras écrivait la liste d'ingrédient nécessaire pour préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il regarda ensuite avec dégoût ses deux idiots de compagnons. Merlin, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas empêcher leurs mains de se balader sur le corps de l'autre ?

Quand il tourna le regard vers les Gryffondors, il se rendit compte que toute la classe le regardait. Il fronça les sourcils. Certes, il était beau mais il n'aimait pas autant attirer l'attention.

Ou peut-être que si.

La voix froide et doucereuse de Snape arriva à ses oreilles :

« - Veuillez faire comme j'ai dit, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Draco fronça les sourcils de nouveau. Il regarda alors autour de lui. Tous étaient regroupé en binôme pour commencer le travail. Et alors il comprit.

« - Je suis désolé, Monsieur. »

Il a prit ses affaires et se leva. Il commença à se déplacer quand il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Avec qui allait-il s'asseoir ?

Crabbe et Goyle étaient évidemment ensemble (merci merlin). Pansy paraissait triste de ne pas pouvoir se mettre avec lui car elle était déjà avec Milicent Bulstrode. Heureusement. Qui d'autre voudrait se mettre avec elle ?

Blaise. Où était Blaise ? Il le chercha désespérément parce que les options étaient réduites, il le repéra au fond de la classe, à côté du gryffondor irlandais. Finnigan. Son ami l'observait timidement avec un regard d'excuse. Draco n'en revenait pas, il semblait presque être enchanté d'être avec ce gryffondor dégoûtant. C'était navrant.

Par instinct, il jeta un coup d'œil au Trio. Le roux était prit d'un fou rire qu'il tentait de déguiser. Potter, le regardait avec un air suffisant et amusé. Granger essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler le plus possible le plaisir que lui causait cette situation. Et il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui pouvait les amuser autant.

Ahhhhh ! Il venait de comprendre !

Londubat. Le seul qui n'avait pas de coéquipier. Il n'y avait pas une personne plus dangereuse que lui dans la classe entière.

Mis à part, Snape. Mais pour des raisons entièrement différentes.

Avec un sentiment lourd au fond de son estomac, il se dirigea vers le garçon. Il se sentit mieux quand il remarqua à quel point le gryffondor semblait être horrifié, et en tremblait. Bien. La crainte était un signe de respect et le respect était un pouvoir sur quelqu'un. Draco se laissa tomber avec élégance à côté du gryffondor. Après tout, un Malfoy fait tout avec l'élégance. Tout.

« - Vous pouvez commencer. Maintenant. »

Longbottom le regarda avec des yeux qui semblaient sortir hors de son visage et bégaya :

« - J…Je… s..suis déjà…. Cherché…. I..ingréd…dients. »

La classe continua leur travail, la potion ayant depuis longtemps était commencée. Londubat bougeait constamment sur sa chaise, comme si il voulait être n'importe où ailleurs mais pas ici (ce qui était vrai ) et tourner le dos à Draco, faisant face à la classe, pour ne pas regarder le serpentard dans les yeux.

Le blond regarda autour de lui. Pansy jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, coquettement. Crabbe et Goyle regardaient le chaudron comme si il lui avait poussé une tête supplémentaire. Blaise et Finnigan avaient disparu TOUS LES DEUX sous la table.

Son regard argenté se tourna vers l'autre côté de la salle. Granger, comme toujours, était caché derrière un livre tandis que sa coéquipière, une fille très idiote de gryffondor, faisait un questionnaire dans 'sorcière hebdo' sous la table. Potter et Weasley, ignorant l'avancement de leur potion (en profitant de la faiblesse de Snape, qui semblait bizarre depuis quelques mois), regardaient quelque chose sous la table et riaient nerveusement.

_Des filles ,_ pensa Draco, _Je paris que c'est un magasine porno. Ces gryffondors sont vraiment désespérants.  
_  
Quel ennui ! Il observa Londubat qui lui tournait toujours le dos et eut une idée. Une idée qui incluait le garçon et les limaces mortes qui se trouvaient sur la table.

* * *

Harry Potter était dans la classe de potions et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas fait une mauvaise potion.

Snape était tellement perturbé ces derniers temps qu'il n'avait pas penser à le séparer de ses amis. Depuis maintenant quelques temps il agissait de manière bizarre ( et il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup) et Harry soupçonné fortement que cela avait un lien avec son oncle loup-garou. Depuis le début de l'année, Remus venait très souvent dans les cachots. Il devait soi-disant comparer des programmes scolaires et autre, mais Harry n'était pas stupide. Enfin… Il l'était, et son soupçon était seulement dû à sa cape d'invisibilité, qui s'était avéré être une manière très bonne pour se mêler des affaires des autres. Particulièrement quand le seul danger possible était un loup-garou qui était trop excité pour entendre ou sentir n'importe quoi excepté son amoureux.

Tirant profit de l'état de Snape (qui apparaissait chaque matin avec des suçons et morsures dans le cou et qui semblait fatigué, ce qui ont alimenté aussi les rumeurs parmi les élèves ) les cours se faisait avec détente et maintenant Harry pouvait faire quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible de faire avec Snape dans la même salle.

Ce que le garçon avait dans sa main était un chef d'œuvre de caricature, courtoisie de Dean. Depuis déjà deux semaines, ce dernier avait commencé à se consacrer à sa passion pour le dessin. Et dessinait tous les professeurs. Mais les favoris de Harry étaient ceux de Snape. A ses yeux, l'homme était une caricature réelle.

Le dessin du jour s'appelait "_**Flirty Snape**_" et il était si bon que Harry avait même pensé à payer Dean pour ça. Il représentait Snape avec un corps de papillon dans les tons mauves. Ron mordait son poing pour s'empêcher de rire.

Harry releva soudainement la tête en se sentant observé. Ah, ce n'était que le pauvre Neville, les regardant avec curiosité. Et derrière lui, se déplaçant lentement et silencieusement, le diable blond de Serpentard soulevait quelque chose de gluant et de dégoûtant avec une méchanceté non dissimulée sur son visage et tendit son bras pour mettre la chose non-identifiée sur la robe de Neville. Sans hésiter, Harry cria :

« - Attention Neville ! Derrière-toi ! »

Le garçonprit une expression depanique et se retourna rapidement, bousculant ainsi le blond et trébuchant au sol.

Tout était vraiment rapide. Neville frappa la main du serpentard et la chose gluante s'envola en l'air, avant de tomber à l'intérieur du chaudron. La chute du gryffondor sous la table, le mit en sûreté. Malfoy regarda avec panique la potion et bientôt son visage fut bientôt cacher par l'explosion du chaudron, le maculant d'une substance rose Barbie (ou de bubble-gum, comme précisa Hermione par la suite )

« - Par Merlin eurk….. ! »

Alors qu'il avait la bouche ouverte pour se plaindre, le liquide se glissa à l'intérieur aussi. L'expression de Draco se changea passant de la colère à la surprise, il regarda fixement Harry et s'évanouit….

….Avec élégance, naturellement.

_**à suivre…**_

* * *

Et voilà, à mon tour je me lance dans la traduction, mais cela n'est que temporaire, ce ne sera pas une habitude. Je vais seulement publier les fics qui m'ont plu et qui étaient en langue étrangère (et oui, il y en a plusieurs) notamment en espagnol, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu à moi de part son côté humouristique et romantique. 

Et je tiens également à précisé que la traduction a été autorisé par Altariel-Jaina.

Bisous

Shali Maxwell


	2. Le sommeil du serpentard

**Titre :** Sleeping Blonde Beauty

**Auteur :** Altariel-Jaina

**Disclaimer :** Alors, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Altariel-Jaina, mais la traduction m'appartient.

**Couple :** HPDM ; SSRL

**Note : **Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnol, également disponible en anglais d'Altariel-Jaina. J'espère que la traduction sera cohérente.

* * *

Un très grand merci pour leurs reviews à _**kaiyh-chan**_ ; _**Sinelune**_ ; **_Agatha Brume_** ; **_yami ni hikari_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_Dreydrey_** ; **_Louange_** ; **_Lovely A_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Drudrue_** ; **_ali angel_** ; _**onarluca**_. Je vous remercie encore, et les réponses à vos reviews vous ont été renvoyées par le biais du site ou par mail, si ce n'est pas le cas, excusez-moi car j'ai dû faire un oubli (j'suis tête en l'air, lol).

**_Chupz_** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**_Pithy_** : Je suis ravie de voir que tu trouves ma traduction "parfaite" lol, et j'espère qu'elle le restera. Merci pour ta review.

**_nami_** : Je suis ravie que la traduction te plaise, et oui, les deux phrases à la fin m'ont également beaucoup fait rire, lol. C'est clair que sur ce coup Altariel n'a pas été très sympa de mettre Draco avec Neville, lol, mais il y a des avantages, et c'est vrai que concernant la substance rose, on peut dire merci à mon super résumé qui spoile toute l'histoire lol, mais bon, pas c'est pas grave. Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce premier chapitre. Bisous

* * *

**Sleeping Blonde Beauty**

Chapitre 2 : Le sommeil du Serpentard

Quand Draco Malfoy s'évanouit, la classe resta pendant un moment silencieuse, tous pensant avec incrédulité à comment le blond s'était effondré. Mais bientôt, un rire retentit. Tous se retournèrent. Hermione Granger riait nerveusement. Toute la classe la regarda comme si elle était folle ; Ron s'éloigna même un peu d'elle.

« - Est-ce que... Est-ce que...vous…. » Elle avait du mal à parler correctement « - ...avez vu comme il est tombé ! Hahahahaha! »  
Personne ne comprit clairement ce qui était drôle, mais le rire de Hermione était contagieux et rapidement tous les gryffondor se mirent à rire. Pansy, par contre, paraissait être sur le point de pleurer.

Snape se précipita rapidement vers le blond et rugit, au style de l'ancien Snape :

« - Fermez-là, bande d'incapables ! »

Tous se turent immédiatement. Snape s'agenouilla près du blond et l'examina rapidement. Son cœur battait toujours et il paraissait se trouver dans une condition excellente sauf qu'il s'était cogné en tombant. Élégamment, bien sûr.

« - Bien. M. Crabbe, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Potter, Londubat, avec moi. »

« - Il va bien ? » Demanda Pansy avec une voix larmoyante.

« - Il n'est pas en danger de mort. Les autres, restez dans la classe. Et si je vois que quelqu'un a bougé, il astiquera toute l'argenterie de la salle des trophées pour le restant de sa scolarité. »

Ceci dit, le professeur de potions se dirigea vers la sortie, avec derrière lui un Neville absolument terrorisé et un Harry attristé. La porte se referma derrière eux et la classe resta silencieuse. Une tête brune et une autre couleur cannelle se montrèrent de dessous une table, tous les deux très rouges, et la joyeuse voix de Seamus résonna dans la salle :

« - Hey ! Nous avons manqué quelque chose ? »

* * *

Le bureau du directeur jamais ne parut plus angoissant à Harry alors qu'ils s'y trouvaient seuls avec Snape. Le parrain du blond n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas en faisant voler sa robe noire, comme un vampire. 

Harry pouvait presque voir les longues dents quand le directeur entra dans la pièce, habillé avec une drôle de robe bleue parsemée d'étoiles.

Le dernier arrivant s'installa derrière son bureau, et les observa tous avec des yeux brillants et leur dit, gaiement :

« - À qui dois-je le plaisir de cette visite ? »

Snape grogna.

« - Je vous assure que ce n'est pas plaisant, directeur. Je dois vous informer que je refuse officiellement de continuer à donner des cours à une catastrophe sur jambes comme Londubat. »

Les yeux du directeur brillèrent encore plus, amusé.

« - Puis-je demander quelle a été la vile action de notre cher Monsieur Londubat ? »

« - Monsieur Malfoy se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie par sa faute. Il était tranquillement assis sur sa chaise sans faire rien, quand Lond... »

« - Ce n'est pas vrai! » Cria Harry « - Malfoy essayait de mettre quelque chose dans le cou de Neville ! Je l'ai vu ! J'ai essayé de l'avertir mais... » Il hésita.

« - Oui, Monsieur Potter? » Fit Dumbledore en essayant difficilement de ne pas montrer l'amusement qui lui causait cette situation.

« - Mais Neville est un peu nerveux donc... ehhh... il a frappé la main de Malfoy et... uhhh... puis... ce que Malfoy tenait à atterrit dans la potion... mmm... qui a un peu explosé. »

« - Un peu ? Peut-être que vos lunettes ont besoin d'être vérifié, Potter. La potion a explosé en couvrant Monsieur Malfoy de la tête aux pieds... uhhh... de rose. »

« - Oui ! Hahaha... ahem... ummm » Harry se tut en rougissant avec embarras.

Dumbledore regarda Neville, qui se tordait nerveusement les doigts.

« - Et qui est le responsable de l'explosion ? » Demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

« - Je... Je ne... sais pas. Je regardais Harry et Ron qui eux-même regardaient quelque chose sous le pupitre, en riant. » Harry pâlit devant ceci mais Dumbledore se contenta de sourire « - Et... Harry m'a crié de me retourner... et je me suis retourné et j'aifrappé Malfoy et j'ai glissé sous la table et ensuite... je ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, mais Malfoy s'est évanouit. Et il était rose. Oui, c'est cela, rose. »

« - Umm. Je vois » Fit Dumbledore pensif « - bon, nous devrions d'abord aller voir comment va Monsieur Malfoy, n'est-ce pas messieurs ? Et nous déciderons ensuite. »

Tous se levèrent pour aller à l'infirmerie. Mais Snape profita de ce moment pour chuchoter :

« - Ah, Potter, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour lire des choses sous le pupitre durant ma classe. »

Il ne perdait pas de temps le parrain graisseux.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, ils entendirent des sanglots perçants... eh... En entrant ils virent une Pansy Parkinson "très affligée" qui pleurait sur l'épaule de Goyle qui paraissait absolument choqué d'avoir un membre du sexe féminin tellement près.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Pansy se jeta sur Snape :

« - Ira-t-il bien, Professeur ? Il est inconscient, immobile, froid et... »

« - Bien que j'apprécie l'art dramatique, Melle Parkinson, nous sommes ici pour essayer de résoudre des problèmes plus importants que nourrir votre ego en vous prêtant attention, alors écartez-vous. »

Pansy parut très déçue et humiliée mais garda le silence. Tous se tournèrent vers l'autre côté du lit, où ils purent voir Madame Pomfrey lui prendre la température, avec les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

« - Bonjour, Poppy » Salua poliment Dumbledore.

L'infirmière leva les yeux, surprise : « - Bonjour, Albus. »

Les quatre étudiants et les deux adultes se placèrent autour du lit.

« - Alors ? Comment va Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Madame Pomfrey soupira : « - Il semble aller bien, Albus. La potion n'a eut aucun effet nuisible sur sa santé. »

« - Cela est une bonne nouvelle. »

« - Toutefois... » L'infirmière hésita « - Il y a un petit inconvénient. » Tout le monde la regarda « -Voilà, Monsieur Malfoy est plongé dans une espèce de coma jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce que... »

« - Jusqu'à ce que quoi, ma chère Poppy ? » Demanda le directeur, en remarquant l'impatience de Snape à son côté.

« - Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive... un... un baiser. »

Silence absolu.

« - Un baiser d'amour. » Clarifia la femme. « - Le véritable amour. »

Nouveau silence. Puis, Harry éclata de rire. « - Hahaha ! Vous Prétendez... prétendez dire... Hahaha...que Malfoy, LE Malfoy, a besoin d'un baiser pour se réveiller ? Hahaha ! »

Pansy, elle, avait des étoiles dans les yeux :

« - Que c'est romantique ! Oh, je serais celle qui donnera le baiser, et il se réveillera et nous vivrons ensemble pour toujours ! »

« - Hahahaha ! Malfoy...Baiser ! Haha ! Il restera ainsi pour toujours ! »

« - Et pourquoi en serait-il ainsi, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda gentiment le directeur.

« - Ben… » Harry tenta de se calmer. « N'est-ce pas évident ? Qui voudrait l'embrasser ? Hahahaha! C'est si drôle ! »

« - Tu es un imbécile, Potter ! Il y a beaucoup de filles qui voudrait l'embrasser ! Dont moi ! »

« - Ah... Parce que tu te considère comme une fille ? » Demanda Harry sarcastiquement.

« - Argh ! Sale... Orphelin infortuné ! »

« - Melle Parkinson ! » S'exclama Madame Pomfrey scandalisée.

« - Parkinson, retenue ! » Rugit Snape.

« - Allons, allons, calmez-vous. » Fit le directeur fermement « - Je veux maintenant que monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Parkinson se fassent des excuses. Il s'agit du rétablissement de Monsieur Malfoy. »

Tous les deux se regardèrent. Puis ils dirent, sans aucune bonne volonté : « - Pardon. »

« - Bien » Dit Dumbledore enthousiaste « -Maintenant, il s'agit de trouver le véritable amour de Monsieur Malfoy » Harry pouffa discrètement et s'attira le regard mauvais des Serpentard. Bon, excepté celui de Goyle, que paraissait énormément confu, tout comme Neville.

« - Et comment ferez-vous, Albus ? Ce n'est pas un garçon ordinaire. C'est le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Une telle nouvelle, sera bientôt su par toute la Communauté magique anglaise. »

« - Oh, c'est pourquoi nous devons agir avec rapidité, ma cher Poppy. Severus ! » Le professeur de potions, dont le visage s'était fermé à la mention de Lucius Malfoy, regarda le directeur « - J'ai besoin que tu ailles demander aux Elfes de Maison de préparer un autel de pierre dans la Grande Salle et que tu y réunisses toute l'école. Demande à Minerva de t'aider. »

Snape acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore se tourna vers Madame Pomfrey et dit :

« - Bien, maintenant je veux que vous transfériez Monsieur Malfoy jusqu'à là-bas. » Et il se tourna finalement vers les étudiants « - Et vous y irez aussi. J'annoncerai la situation aux autres élèves. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous et sortirent de l'infirmerie, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Malfoy. Harry frissonna. Il avait la sensation qu'il verrait beaucoup Malfoy ces prochains temps.

_**À suivre…**_


	3. Beaucoup de baisers

**Titre :** Sleeping Blonde Beauty

**Auteur :** Altariel-Jaina

**Disclaimer :** Alors, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Altariel-Jaina, mais la traduction m'appartient.

**Couple :** HPDM

**Note : **Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnol, également disponible en anglais d'Altariel-Jaina. J'espère que la traduction sera cohérente.

* * *

Un très grand merci pour leurs reviews à **_Echizen D Luffy_** ; **_Flo ShadowSpirit_** ; **_Polarisn7_** ; **_Agatha Brume_** ; **_Sinelune_** ; **_Nemesis.drake_** ; **_cristalsky_** ; **_zaika_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Drudrue_** ; _**onarluca**_ et **_Ipikou_**. Je vous remercie encore, et les réponses à vos reviews vous ont été renvoyées par le biais du site ou par mail, si ce n'est pas le cas, excusez-moi car j'ai dû faire un oubli (j'suis tête en l'air, lol).

* * *

**SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY**

**  
Chapitre 3 : Beaucoup de baisers.**

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle et remarqua que les élèves n'étaient pas encore arriver. Neville et lui se séparèrent immédiatement des deux Serpentards et ils se dirigèrent vers leur table. Un grand lit de pierre gravé de roses faisait face à la table des professeurs, comme pour la Coupe de Feu qui avait sorti son nom, voilà maintenant deux ans. Harry repensa à la situation : Malfoy se trouvait dans le coma jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé par un baiser d'amour. L'histoire lui semblait vaguement familière...Quoi que... Le truc était que le blond avait des problèmes, parce qu'une seule chose pouvaitl'en sortir (chose que les filles se ferait un plaisir d'essayer) était un baiser d'amour. Et Malfoy n'était pas une personne qui était aimable au point de se faire véritablement aimer...Il imagina le visage de Ron quand il sera informé de la situation de Malfoy. Et quand toute l'école devra l'embrasser... avec des créature horifiante comme Eloise Midgen, ça allait être du propre.

Stop... Toute l'école ?

Ginny (glubs)

Hermione (double glubs)

Ron ! (glubs puissance mille)

Moi ! (ARRGGG !)

McGonagall ... silence (mental) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Les gens commençaient à entrer, curieux. Ils regardèrent le lit de manière étrange. La vérité était qu'il ne collait pas avec la décoration. Puis Dumbledore entra en faisant léviter un Malfoy fantomatique.

Maintenant cela contrastait encore plus.

« - C'est une horreur, non ? » Fit la voix de Ron parmi la table de Gryffondor, provoquant ainsi plusieurs rires. Hermione se mit à rougir fortement (d'après ce que Harry pouvait en juger) et dit :

« - Ay, Ron ! Il est bien mieux que certaine personne. » Les gens la regardèrent, étonné. Il n'était pas normal d'entendre Hermione dire cela. Surtout, qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy « -Au moins il n'a plus cette couleur rose "Barbie". Bien qu'il ait un aspect étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

C'est vrai. Il avait été nettoyé, mais de plus, ses vêtements étaient différents également. Au lieu de ces éternels uniformes à l'effigie de Serpentard, il portait un élégant pantalon noir bien que simple et une chemise blanche. Harry ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu avec ces vêtements et ils contrastaient étonnamment bien avec sa peau. En outre, ses cheveux n'était pas retenu en arrière avec du gel, mais lâché et avec quelques mèches qui retombaient sur le visage.Oh mon dieu ! Les cheveux de Malfoy étaient de couleur or et pas platine !

« - Je ne savais pas que le gel dénaturerait la couleur de cheveux. » murmura Harry.  
« - Ca le fait parfois comme pour ce furet toxique. » Dit Ron dédaigneusement.

Harry haussa les épaules. Dumbledore venait de monter sur l'estrade après avoir déposé le "beau dormant" (ce qui se réfère à ce que Harry trouvait de familier) sur le lit de pierre. Il attendit que les murmures s'estompent et dit :

« - Bienvenus ! Je vous ai tous convoqués pour vous informer la situation difficile dans laquelle se trouve l'un de vos compagnons. » Dumbledore fit le tour de la salle des yeux « - Étant donné un petit incident » Snape renifla « - en classe de potions, Monsieur Malfoy est inconscient. Le problème est que le remède est assez... particulier. »

Les élèves regardèrent avec curiosité l'endroit où se trouvait le Serpentard. Dumbledore reprit :

« - Monsieur Malfoy doit recevoir quelque chose pour se réveiller. C'est quelque chose que nous chercherons parmi tous les étudiants de l'école. » Il paraissait un peu gêné quand il arriva à cœur du sujet. « - Ce dont Monsieur Malfoy a besoin c'est… » Il fit une pause, et dit dans un souffle « - d'un baiser. »

Silence. Très dense. Harry se tourna vers ses deux amis et fut sur le point d'exploser de rire. Hermione paraissait en conflit intérieur pour choisir entre le dégoût et l'amusement, et Ron... Ron parraissait absolument horrifié.

« - C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ! » Cria-t-il à plein poumon.  
« - Je crains que non, Monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Malfoy doit trouver la personne qui peut lui donner un vrai baiser d'amour. »  
« - Comme la Belle au bois dormant ! » Murmura Hermione, avec un certain amusement.  
« - Comme qui ? » Susurra Harry.

« - Je te dirais plus tard. » Répondit Hermione.

« - JE ME MOQUE DE MALFOY ! » Ron paraissait avoir oublié où il était et avec qui il parlait « - HERMIONE NE VA PAS EMBRASSER CE FURET RÉPUGNANT ! »

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Ron se mit à rougir furieusement. Hermione haussa un sourcil. Dumbledore paraissait trouver la situation divertissante. Un bâtard malade, avec un sens de l'humeur tordue.

« - Ah, mais Monsieur Weasley... Vous aussi y prendrait part. » Dit Snape, avec une malice évidente dans la voix « - Nous ne VOUDRIONS PAS vous exclure. » Ron s'évanouit. Hermione soupira. Seamus explosa de rire et plusieurs filles se mirent à parler entre elles avec excitation. Seul Neville paraissait aussi perdu que toujours :

« - Alors... nous devons l'embrasser ? »

Harry grogna. Ca allait être un jour TRES long.

« - Alors que... Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

_**/HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD/**_

Quatre heures (très longue) étaient passées depuis l'annonce de la situation. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans un coin avec Malfoy bien en vue.

Pendant plus de trois heures, un défilé interminables d'élèves idiots étaient monté sur l'estrade, en proclamant leur amour "inconditionnel" pour le Serpentard, dont la sidéral intervention de Lavender Brown qui avait fait la déclaration d'amour la plus dingue que Harry ait pu entendre dans sa vie (suivie d'un baiser qui incitait à vomir)

Hermione leur avait expliqué l'histoire de la Belle au bois dormant, que Harry avait trouvé amusante et Ron "dégoûtante à l'extrême". Aucun garçon (à l'exception des gay) ne s'étaient approché et tous avait une expression qui passait de l'incommodité (Serpentard) au dégoût (Serdaigle), à la peur (Poufsouffle) et à l'horreur (Gryffondor).

« - Allez... Je l'ai bien fait, moi. » Leur dit Hermione « -Plus vite vous le ferrez et plus vite nous mettrons un terme àceci. »

« - Ce n'est pas le problème, Mione. » Fit Ron « - Pour toi c'est un garçon. Malfoy y comprit. C'est un garçon. Le sexe que toi tu aimes. » Il soupira. « - Je suis cent pour cent hétérosexuel et l'idée d'embrasser Malfoy… » Il frissonna. « M'horrifie. »

« - Je me demande pourquoi ils ont changé ses robes ? » Se demanda Harry à voix haute.

« - Parce que celui qui doit tomber amoureux de lui, le fassent pour la personne et non pour ses vêtement. » Dumbledore et Lupin s'approchèrent d'eux. Le loup-garou reprit l'explication « - Tu vois Harry : ses vêtements distrairaient, ils rappelleraient aux gens son argent et sa famille noble. La personne qui doit tomber amoureuse de Monsieur Malfoy doit le vouloir pour lui-même et non pour sa fortune. »

« - Ca se comprend. » Dit Hermione.

« - Même s'il perd beaucoup de sa prestance. » Observa Ron.

« - Pour moi, il me paraît beaucoup mieux ainsi. » Jugea Harry, en regardant pensivement le Serpentard « -Les vêtements foncés et intimidants que porte généralement Malfoy empêchent d'apprécier clairement comment il est. La combinaison qu'il porte maintenant le fait paraître plus humain et moins froid. Et le rend aussi plus sensible. Regardez comme il est pâle ! » Soudainement, Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et rajouta brusquement « - Enfin, aussi humain que Malfoy peut l'être. »

« - Ce qui n'est pas beaucoup. » Dit Ron entre des dents.

Harry remarqua la manière dont ils le regardaient. Sauf Ron, tous le regardaient curieusement. Dumbledore paraissait savoir quelque chose et ne voulait pas partager. Remus paraissait surpris et Hermione le regardait fixement dans les yeux, comme si elle voulait trouver dans ses prunelles la réponse à sa question. Harry évita alors son regard. L'après-midi continua. On entendait des choses comme : "Oh, mon amour, tu es blond dans toute ta splendeur", "Le gris tes yeux est comme un orage, si je ne suis pas ton aimée cela sera un affront" et il y en a une qui a même dit : "Mon père a une Volvo, allons faire une promenade au petittrot ?" Ce qui s'était avéré être un pari entre Serdaigle, mais la valeur poétique était très moyenne ( il était difficile de trouver une bonne rime avec le mot "Volvo").

Celle de Ginny, auquel personne n'avait soupçonné de telle capacité pour la poésie, dit plus ou moins : "Tes cheveux sont d'or comme le soleil, et pas platine comme avec ton gel. Si tu te réveilles maintenant, j'espère que tu n'en mettras pas à nouveau." et elle y mit un terme par un baiser qui rendit Ron extrêmement furieux.

Hermione finit par être exaspéré de la situation, elle voulait aller étudier à la bibliothèque :

« - Oh, Ron, Harry ! Allez-y ! J'aimerais bien aller ailleurs pour faire quelque chose d'utile. »

« - Non, Hermione. » Ron paraissait également exaspéré. « Vas-y toute seule. »

Hermione sembla alors intimidée.

« - C'est que… J'aimerais bien vous voir l'embrasser. » Et elle rit nerveusement malgré son embarras. « C'est une chose que je ne raterais pour rien au monde. »

Silence.

« - Alors, vous y allez ? »

« - Non, Mione, je n'embrasserai pas CA. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Weasley ? Tu as peur ? »

La ténébreuse (et sexy) voix de Blaise Zabini se fit entendre près d'eux. Les trois amis se retournèrent :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Espèce d'imbécile ! » S'exclama Ron.

« - Calme-toi, Ron. » Susurra Hermione.

« - J'ai seulement dit que tu avais peur ! Mais c'est évident, à quoi s'attendre de la part d'un Weasley ? C'est le plus inutile des trois ! » Fit malicieusement Blaise. Pansy derrière son dos eut un petit rire tandis que Crabbe et Goyle rirent comme des idiots.

« - Achète-toi une forêt et fous-y le camp, Zabini ! » Intervint Harry.

« - QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ? » Rugit Ron, essayant de se dégager des bras de ses amis qui le retenaient.

Blaise le regarda avec ses yeux vert plissés.

« - J'ai dit que tu avais peur. » Répéta-t-il calmement.

« - AH, OUAIS ? C'EST CE QUE TU PENSE ? » S'écria Ron. Il parvint à se défaire de la prise de ses amis et se jeta sur lui.

« - Ron, non ! » S'écria Hermione en craignant qu'il ne frappe Zabini devant tant de gens. Mais Ron ignora ce dernier pour continuer sa course vers l'estrade.

« - C'EST CE QUE TU PENSE ? » S'écria-t-il à nouveau, puis il s'inclina vers Malfoy pour l'embrasser devant tout l'effectif scolaire de Poudlard.

Cela eut pour effet de rompre la glace parmi les garçons hétéro de Poudlard qui décidèrent de venir picorer légèrement les lèvres du blond (mais c'était loin de rivaliser avec le baiser du roux.)Et Ron s'en rappellerait sûrement pendant tout le restant de sa vie (et il avait encore du temps devant) grâce à Harry et Blaise qui pleuraient tellement ils riaient.

**à suivre…**


	4. Sous le clair de lune

**Titre : **Sleeping Blonde Beauty

**Auteur : **Altariel-Jaina

**Disclaimer : **Alors, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Altariel-Jaina, mais la traduction m'appartient.

**Couple : **HPDM

**Note : **Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnol, également disponible en anglais d'Altariel-Jaina. J'espère que la traduction sera cohérente.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **_kaiyh-chan_** ; **_Agatha Brume_** ; **_Demoniac Cat's_** ; **_Grimmy_** ; _**Lovely A**_ ; **_Dreydrey_** ; **_Sinelune_** ; **_Roxie-Angel_** ; **_Polarisn7_** ; **_Nemesis.drake_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_lapin bleu sans patte_** ; **_Ipikou_** ; **_Drudrue_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_zaika_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_onarluca_** et **_yami ni hikari_**. 

**_tit'cerise ..._ : Coucou, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes, surtout l'attitude de Ron, mdr. Snape embrasser Draco, mdr, c'est sur que ça serait marrant, mais en parlant de Snape... Il va faire une petite apparition marquante, mwouhahahahahahahahha... Enfin, je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même. Kiss**

* * *

**SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY**

Chapitre 4 : Sous le clair de lune.

« - C'était une journée vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. »

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Dumbledore avait mit fin à la séance de baisers pour Malfoy et tous les gryffondor étaient retournés dans leur salle commune. Harry et Ron s'étaient jetés chacun sur un sofa après avoir été volé un peu, pour oublier Malfoy et ses baisers et les déclarations pâteuses. Et surtout pour se faire oublier. Et maintenant Harry, douché, habillé avec des vêtements classes (il avait cessé de s'habiller avec les horreurs de Dudley qu'il portait depuis toujours et avait commencé à se préoccuper de son aspect) et parfumé avec l'Eau de Cologne à la vanille que Dean lui avait offertqui étaittrès originale, essayait maintenant d'entamer une conversation avec Ron, chose qui s'avérait réellement difficile. Le roux paraissait être dans son petit monde.

« - Vraiment étrange. » Dit le garçon à lunette, et se sentit vexé d'être ainsi ignoré. « - Hey, Ron ! Ca te dérangerait de me prêter attention ? »

Mais Ron ne bougea pas d'où il était (dans son petit monde... bien sûr...) Parce que, le garçon aux yeux bleus revivait les événements de quelques heures auparavant.

**Flash-back  
**  
Hermione était sur l'estrade, à côté du lit de pierre d'un blond endormi. Et en bas, Harry essayait de calmer un Ron furieux.

« - Calme-toi, Ron ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient se marier. »

« - Encore heureux ! Ce furet dégoûtant avec... » Il baissa soudainement la voix « - Ma Mione. Tu le sais, Harry. Je tiens beaucoup à elle, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. »

« - Je sais Ron, et elle le sait aussi. »

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge pour parler et Ron se tendit, se préparant à entendre une déclaration sur les qualités physiques de Malfoy.

« - Malfoy, tes cheveux brillent comme un rayon du soleil... Bien que tu ressemble à un furet. » Fit Hermione.

Ron cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Harry explosa de rire. Hermione s'inclina, et posa très vite ses lèvres sur celles du blond et leva le regard, qui brillait de manière amusé.

« - Allons, Ron. Tu ne trouvais pas sérieux que je fasse une déclaration d'amour à Malfoy ? C'est vraiment grotesque. » Elle parut un instant pensive « - bien qu'il soit chaud. » Conclut-elle en murmurant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » Demanda Harry.

« - Ah, rien rien. » Hermione s'approcha alors de Ron. « - D'autre part, je suis plutôt doué avec les rimes en "rouge" et "taches de rousseur". Tu veux les entendre ? » Et elle lui sourit de ce sourire appelé "flirteur" et dont les garçons comme Ron n'en comprennent jamais le sens.

Oh. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.Harry rigola :

« - Ron, tu ressemble à un poisson rouge. » Le roux ferma la bouche et rougit encore plus. Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« - Je pourrais même te trouver d'autre rime. »

« - Uhhh... bien. » Silence inconfortable. « - Je vais... Je vais bouger d'ici. Oui, c'est cela. Il y a des gens qui veulent monter et je les gêne ! » Et il s'éloigna rapidement vers un coin dans la Grande Salle.

Harry s'approcha de la fille.

« - Ce n'est rien, Herm. Même si tu faisais danser la Macarena à Crabbe et Goyle nus sur la table des Gryffondor avec une pancarte lumineuse le lui disant… » Harry sourit « - Il ne comprendrait pas. »

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit la fille évasivement « - Et par Merlin, Harry... Crabbe et Goyle, en dansant... ? Ugh ! Qu'as-tu fumé ? Heureusement, c'est quelque chose que je ne verrais jamais. » Hermione respira profondément « - Argh ! Je ne me peux pas enlever ces images de la tête ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant un mois ! Tu es un ami malade avec une imagination désagréablement vaste. »

Harry a seulement rit. Il se rappelait d'un certain parrain disant la même chose à propos d'un certain professeur de potion.

**Fin flash-back  
**

« - Rooooonnnn ! »

Ron se réveilla. Revenant dans le monde des vivants. Quoi que…. Pour Harry ce qui était vital à présent c'est qu'il lui prête attention.

« - Hey, mec, pendant un moment tu m'as alarmé. J'ai cru que tu étais attaqué. » Harry sourit narquoisement. A cet instant, Seamus, Dean et Neville s'assirent à leurs côtés. Seamus souris :

« - Alors, Ron, comment est-il ? »

« - Ouiiii... raconte : comment embrasse ton prince charmant ? » Rajouta Dean, en prenant une voix très aiguë et coquète. Tous éclatèrent de rire. À l'exception de Ron, bien sûr.

« - Ha Ha Ha. Vraiment très drôle. » Fit Ron ironiquement « - Excusez-moi si je ne rie pas. »

« - Mais Roooonnie... Malfoy est ton amour unique ! » Continua Dean. Nouveaux rires.

« - Non, sérieusement Ron.. » Dit Seamus joyeusement « -Blassie m'a dit que Draco embrasse super bien. C'est vrai ? »

« - Ahhhh ! » S'écria Neville en le montrant d'un doigt accusateur « - Il a donné un surnom à un Serpentard ! »

« - Ahhhhh ! » S'exclamèrent tous avec dégoût. Et ensuite ils firent semblant de vomir..

« - Ouais c'est vrai. Mais Blaise est très sympathique, vous savez. Et il est chaud. »

« - Sûrement. » Dit Dean, un peu jaloux que son meilleur ami était maintenant avec quelqu'un. Mais pas qu'il aurait voulu quelque chose avec Seamus. Il aimait les filles. Trop même. « - Et pourquoi tu nous racontes pas, Seam ? »

Seamus s'embarqua alors dans une histoire trop osée au goût de Harry (bien que Dean et Neville paraissait bien s'amuser, en faisant parfois des gestes de vomissement aux moments très chauds), l'attrapeur de Gryffondor se tourna vers son ami.

« - Je dois aller dans le bureau de Lupin. »

« - Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? » Demanda son ami.

« - Si, normalement je devrais y aller un peu plus tard, mais je préfère y aller un peu avant le couvre-feu. Puis à mon retour j'aurais ma cape donc je ne risquerais rien. C'est lui qui l'a. » Précisa-t-il en voyant l'expression interrogatrice de Ron. « - Il me l'a demandée pour faire quelque chose à Snape... j'espère qu'il lui a joué un mauvais tour. »

Ron fut d'accord avec lui. Ainsi Harry prit la Carte du Maraudeur, dit au revoir à Ron (Hermione avait disparu depuis une demi-heure dans le dortoir des filles) et sortit de la salle.

* * *

Il était près. Il avait déjà parcouru tout le château sans problème, bien que le couvre-feu était passé depuis 15 minutes. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Lupin, avec une heure d'avance mais ainsi ils auraient davantage de temps pour parler. Il était à la porte. Il allait frapper quand il entendit un bruit d'objet qui tombait à l'intérieur. Il fut de suite alarmé. Lupin avait-il des ennuis ? Il colla son oreille à la porte et écouta. 

« - Sev. »

Harry se figea. La voix, pleine de passion, lui résonnait encore dans les oreilles.

« - Sev... Sev... Oh oui… .Oui ! hahahaha. Oui... Ca chatouille ! »

Harry déglutit. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait nulle part ou aller en attendant.

« - Sev... Oh ! Se... SEVERUS ! »

Harry devint vraiment horrifié. Il ne savait pas ou aller, mais il était d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Le plus pratique était d'aller patienter dans un passage secret ou il n'entendrait rien. Il s'arrêta brusquement et sortit la carte. Oh, non ! Rusard arrivait.

Harry paniqua. Il commença à bouger sur place, gesticulant, sans savoir quoi faire et se colla contre le mur. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre approcher en caressant son chat, soudain, le pan du mur se déroba et il tomba dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Harry se réveilla. Merlin ! Il avait mal partout. Toutes les parties de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il porta une main à sa tête. Ouch ! Elle aussi faisait mal ! 

En plus, maintenant il était au courant d'une partie de la vie sexuelle de Snape et ne voulait vraiment pas y penser (Il en ferait des cauchemar pendant un mois comme Hermione ) et avait une bosse de la taille d'un souaffle de Quidditch. Génial.

Qui voudrait entendre la vie sexuelle de Snape ? Personne qui était normal. Merlin, il délirait. Et par l'enfer, ou était-il ? Harry regarda tout autour de lui et su où il était. Mais ne comprit pas comment il était arriver là. Il regarda vers le plafond. Et il comprit. Il était tombé dans un passage secret ( Qui n'était pas sur la carte ! Il devrait le dire à Sirius ! ) et se trouvait maintenant au rez-de-chaussée, dans le Grand Hall et près de la Grande Salle. Dans un des couloirs pleins d'armoires d'entretien._"Bien, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à remonter les escaliers et retourner à la tour Gryffondor"_ Pensa-t-il. Et il se leva et commença à marcher.

Il montait déjà quand il entendit du bruit plus haut. Il se dissimula dans l'ombre et tendit les oreilles. Chansons piaillardes. Mauvais signe. Ca nepouvait pas être plus horrible. Peeves. Harry se cacha un peu plus. Peeves ne faisait aucun cadeau à personne à moins que tu ne sois Sirius Balck, que Peeves adorait comme un dieu (parce qu'en ses temps d'étudiant il était pire que lui). Il sortit la carte de sa robe. Et consulta les autres chemins possibles pour retourner à la tour. Quand il l'a vit !

Un point représentant McGonagall s'approcher dans sa direction. Peeves. McGonagall. Ummm... Voyons voir… il ne lui restait que la Grande Salle. La Grande Salle ?

Et il s'y dirigea en courant le plus silencieusement possible.

* * *

_  
_

La Grande Salle était sombre et seule la lumière de la lune entrait par de grandes baies vitrées du plafond. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et l'ambiance lui parut très romantique. Le Griffondor fit plusieurs pas à l'intérieur. Il se demanda où il pourrait se cacher confortablement quand il se figea. Mais évidemment. Comment avait-il pu oublier alors qu'il avait passé toute l'après-midi là ? Il s'approcha du lit avec des roses gravées dans la pierre. Il se mit à maudire Malfoy et sa famille quand il cessa presque de respirer. La créature qui était là n'était pas Malfoy. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Les cheveux dorés brillaient à la lumière de la lune, faisant des reflets de couleurs impossibles. Son visage était également éclairé, illuminant sa peau blanche et immaculée et soulignant sa douceur. La lumière de la lune lui donnait un visage pâle. Sa figure, fine et sensible, n'empêchait pas de percevoir qu'elle était indubitablement masculine.

« - L'argenté est ta couleur Draco. » Murmura le garçon. La vue d'ensemble était stupéfiante. Malfoy apparaissait comme une créature merveilleuse, comme un...

« - Ange. Tu es un ange. »

Les yeux du garçon étaient fermés et pour une fois Harry désirait les voir, en jouant avec les reflets de la lune comme avec ses cheveux, en brillant incandescents...Et ses lèvres... Attrayantes, rouges, douces. Pas comme son propriétaire.

Les lèvres...Elles étaient douces. Et agréable. Un arrière-goût de cerise. Quelle saveur délicieuse ! Sa peau était chaude. Comment pouvait-elle l'être ? Il avait été là toute le temps, seul et dans l'obscurité, le froid. Mais elles étaient chaudes. Pas comme sa personnalité.

Et les lèvres répondirent. Et elles étaient affectueuses. Et expertes. Et magiques. Et elles étaient entrelacées avec les siennes dans une danse de rêve. Parce que pour Harry, cela c'était un rêve.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? "_ Et il s'écarta, effrayé. Il s'éloigna impulsivement à l'autre bout du lit, loin de lui. Et resta immobile et caché dans l'obscurité.

Draco se redressa soudainement en poussant une exclamation surprise. La porte s'ouvrit et Rusard apparut sur le seuil.

« - Qui est là ? » Dit-il avec sa voix désagréable.

« - Euh... Je…. C'est moi… » dit Draco avec une voix basse et en état de choc.

« - Ah… Monsieur Malfoy. Je vois que vous vous êtes réveillé. J'avais bien dit au directeur que ni baisers ni déclaration ne marcheraient, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Suivez-moi. Il doit être couché à cette heure-ci. Demain vous irez parler avec le directeur. »

Draco ne paraissait pas l'entendre. Il toucha ses lèvres avec les doigts, encore paralysé. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration

« - Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« - Ou... oui, oui. Je viens. »

Et le garçon se leva, avec élégance. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

« - Vanille. » Dit-il doucement en souriant. Et il sortit.

Harry lâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenue. Que diable s'était-il passé ? Avait-il vraiment embrassé Malfoy ? Merlin ! Pourquoi ? Était-il malade ? Était-il gay ? Avait-il des problèmes mentaux ?

Et autre chose, encore pire. Malfoy s'était réveillé ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. La question était : Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Un authentique baiser d'amour ? Lui ? À Malfoy ? Ce ne pouvait pas être ça ! Et c'était en outre inquiétant de penser que Draco avait souri avant de sortir et Harry, ne pouvait pas cesser de penser qu'il voulait à nouveau revoir un sourire aussi sincère.

**_à suivre…

* * *

_**

**Alors j'ai une petite info à annoncer, certain sont déjà au courant je pense, maisj'ai j'écris une seconde fic en collaboration avec _Yami ni hikari_ et qui a été posté dans la semaine, elle s'appelle "Futur improbable" et c'est aussi une GW, alors allez la lire s'il vous plait et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci d'avance et gros bisous à tout le monde.**

**Bisous**

**Shali Maxwell**


	5. C'était juste un baiser

**Titre : **Sleeping Blonde Beauty

**Auteur : **Altariel-Jaina

**Disclaimer **Alors, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Altariel-Jaina, mais la traduction m'appartient.

**Couple : **HPDM

**Note : **Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnol, également disponible en anglais d'Altariel-Jaina. J'espère que la traduction sera cohérente.

* * *

Merci pour toute vos reviews, et plus particulièrement à **_Agatha Brume_** ; **_kaiyh-chan_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_hp-slytherin_** ; **_Eleonore-dem_** ; **_leviathoune_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Polarisn7_** ; **_Demoniac Cat's_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_Nemesis.drake_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Sinelune_** ; **_onarluca _et** **_Ipikou_**. 

_**Drudrue :**_ **Coucou et merci pour ta review. Rassure-toi, Draco n'embrassera plus à nouveau toute l'école, il trouvera un autre moyen pour retrouver cette odeur de vanille, mais ça ne va pas être facile pour lui, lol...**

_**Yohina :**_ **Salut et désolé pour le retard, parce que ce chapitre aurait dû normalement être publié la semaine dernière si je n'aurais pas eu tous ces problèmes d'ordi, mais en fin de compte, ça à été "Heureux évènement" que j'ai posté à la place, donc ce chapitre arrive presque avec deux semaines de retard, lol, j'ai fais fort sur ce coup-là... Enfin bref, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes. La suite est juste en dessous et j'espère qu'elle va te plaira. Bisous.**

**_diane :_** **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu trouve la scène du baiser jolie, lol.**

* * *

**SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY**

**  
Chapitre 5 : C'était juste un baiser**  
**  
**Draco Malfoy se réveilla tôt. Il avait fait un rêve où une personne sans visage l'embrassait sur les lèvres et un parfum de vanille parfumait l'atmosphère. Si bien que maintenant, il avait une érection d'une taille impressionnante. Il alla se doucher pour se débarrasser d'elle et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi avec ses vêtements de la veille, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mis d'ailleur et qui ressemblaient un peu àun mélange étrange entre l'habit de Roméo et celui d'un serveur. Il s'en débarrassa et revêtit son uniforme et si rapidement qu'il oublia de se coiffer les cheveux en arrière. Il descendit les escaliers sans s'en rendre compte, pensant à la nuit précédente.

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, les élèves qui s'y trouvaient le regardèrent avec incrédulité. Et ensuite...

« - Drakie ! » 60 kilos de chair, boucles blondes** (1) **et voix braillarde lui atterrit dessus. « Tu t'es réveillé ! » La fille ignora son cri perçant. « - Comment ? C'était mon baiser, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, merlin, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher. »

« - Arrête Pansy ! » Dit une voix sifflante. « - Soit sûr qui si ça avait été toi, il se cacherait de honte. » Draco observa la chevelure foncée et les yeux vert de Blaise Zabini qui s'approchait. « - Drake ! C'est bon de te revoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Draco regarda alors autour de lui. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il soupira et leur raconta l'histoire.

« - Donc vous voyez, hier soir... »

* * *

Harry Potter se réveilla en entendant des voix. Il mit ses lunettes et distingua les cris des filles qui l'avaient réveillé en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons. Il s'assit sur son lit, les voix devenant nettement plus claires à ses oreilles. 

« - Oh ! » Ron était également réveillé. « - Hermione, que... ? »

« - Ron, dépêchez-vous ! Vite ! »

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Fit Dean d'une voix endormie.

« - Tu ne sais pas ? » S'exclama alors Lavande bien que la réponse soit évidente. « -Malfoy s'est réveillé hier soir. »

« - Quoi ! » S'écria Ron brutalement « Qui... ? »

« - Personne ne sait ! » dit Parvati. « -Il ou elle avait disparu quand il s'est réveillé. Allez ! Réveillez-vous ! » Et elles quittèrent le dortoir.

Après cela, la chambre se replongea dans le silence. Un instant plus tard, un énorme bâillement le rompit.

« - Uahhhhh. » La bouche de Seamus s'ouvrit au maximum. « - Je me demande qui l'a embrassé. »

« - Je parie que c'était un élève de première ou deuxièmes années. » Dit Ron dédaigneux. « - Qui a sûrement du quitter sa maison le soir pour l'approcher et embrasser ce furet snobe. »

« - Donc c'est un Serpentard. » Fit Dean en riant. « - Seul quelqu'un de cette maison pouvait l'embrasser volontairement. »

« - Ce n'est pas vrai. Malfoy est peut-être un imbécile mais il est mignon. » Protesta Seamus.

« - Ouais, ben tu aimes Zabini, donc c'est normal que toi, tu le trouve comme ça. » Fit Ron en déclenchant quelques rires.

« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Harry ? » Demanda Neville, en essayant de mettre une chaussette.

PAM ! La porte de la salle de bain claqua violemment. Tous se regardèrent, surpris. Le silence absolu régnait parmi la chambrée.

« - Harry ? » Appela Ron, au bout d'un moment. « - Tu vas bien ? »

« - burmmgrgrbjbj... Ouais. » Marmona Harry depuis la salle de bain « - Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais. »

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules et sortir avec un dernier "à tout à l'heure !" Dit par Ron, et la chambre se vida.

* * *

Harry les entendit partir et soupira, soulagé. Il ouvrit l'eau de la douche, et se mit à réfléchir à la nuit passée.La nuit précédente, il avait embrassé un garçon et un Serpentard en plus. Et le pire : C'était Draco Malfoy. Et encore pire : Il l'avait réveillé. Il secoua violemment la tête et préféra ne plus penser à ce sujet. Il verrait bien. Malfoy ne l'avait pas vu, mais il le connaissait bien, et il tenterait de savoir de qui il s'agissait. 

Avait-il été vu par quelqu'un ? Ron savait qu'il était sorti hier soir mais il était persuadé que le roux ne penserait jamais qu'il avait réveillé le prince Malfoy. Ca serait trop surréaliste pour lui.

Il appuya sa tête contre la paroi. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait chaud. L'eau chaude qui continuait de couler sur sa peau, la faisait rougir. Il regarda son reflet, distraitement, et vit qu'il avait les joues rouges.

Génial. Maintenant il ressemblait à une poupée. Une poupée qui avait embrassé Malfoy.

Argh ! Ca l'obsédait. Il soupira et s'habilla. Puis il sortit, se promettant qu'à la première mention de ses sorties nocturnes, il s'évanouirait ou se casserait quelque chose pour finir à l'infirmerie.Il se demanda brièvement s'il devrait feindre de l'effroi, pour que ça paraisse naturel.

* * *

« - Odeur de vanille ? » Répéta Pansy. Draco acquiesça. 

« - Je ne connais personne qui sent la vanille. » Dit Blaise, pensif. « - Mais je sais que c'est un parfum très commun chez les Moldus. »

Draco se frappa la tête contre la table.

« - Génial. Une sang de bourbe. »

« - Ohhh ! J'espère que ce n'est pas Granger. » Fit Pansy avec voix inquiète. « Bon, maintenant allons déjeuner. »

« - Nous en reparlerons plus tard. » Chuchota Blaise à Draco.

Quand Harry arrivera dans la salle commune, il eut la sensation d'entrer en plein cœur d'un débat.

Parvati et Lavande étaient dans leur élément. Et étonnamment, Hermione participait également à la conversation. Neville parlait de faire une interview à Malfoy pour le "Miroir de Pourdlard", qui était le journal du collège et comportait également un membre dont personne connaissait l'identité et qui se faisait appeler "le Rapporteur" dans tous ces écrits. Et le plus incroyable, Neville dirigeait le débat.

« - Harry ! » L'appela Ron qui s'était échappé du débat et qui s'approchait de lui. « - comment vas-tu ? »

Harry haussa les épaules « - Je ne savais pas que Nev était aussi bavard. » Commenta-t-il, en pointant un doigt vers le garçon joufflu.

« - oh, par merlin ! » Gémit Ron. « - C'est le pire de tous ! Et cela veut dire beaucoup ! »

« - Et... ils ont trouvé une conclusion ? » Demanda Harry, hésitant.

« - Un tas d'ordure. » Dit Ron dégoûté « - Si au moins ils savaient qui s'était et qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un de réellement horrible... » Il soupira. « - Si tu veux des détails, demande à Colin. Je crois qu'il sait tout, même jusqu'à la couleur des caleçons de Malfoy. »

Juste à ce moment, Ginny Weasley entra comme un ouragan, en criant :

« - Venez dans la Grande Salle ! Malfoy est sur le point d'y aller ! »

En moins de deux, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune. Ron lança un coup d'œil vers Harry :

« - Je crois qu'ils ont vraiment besoin d'avoir leur propre vie privée. »

* * *

Les deux gryffondors rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler la nuit précédente et la douleur dans sa tête augmenta. En entrant, ils virent que le débat s'était propagé dans toutes les maisons. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers leur table quand ils furent interceptés par Lupin. 

« - Harry ! Tu n'es pas venu me voir hier ! » Le réprimanda le professeur. Harry rougit.

« - Ummm... si, professeur, je suis venu... uhhh... une heure plus tôt… » son visage devint encore plus rouge, en rappelant ce qu'il avait entendu. Le professeur rougit également, comprenant.

« - ah...bien. Je vois... » Il eut un peu de mal à parler. « Je veux que nous parlions ensemble, Harry. Tu passes me voir ce soir ? » Il vit alors la gêne de Harry et s'empressa d'ajouter. « - Je te promets que cette fois je serais... euh... seul. »

« - Ce n'est pas cela. Je ne pourrais pas plutôt venir avant la tombée de la nuit ? »

Nouveau but : JAMAIS se promener à nouveau la nuit dans le collège. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend.

« - Oui, bien sûr. » Dit le professeur surpris. « - A sept heures dans mon bureau, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et le professeur retourna vers la Grande Table. Les deux garçons s'assirent assis à la leur et commencèrent à déjeuner. Enfin, surtout Ron.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Demanda le roux, la bouche pleine.

« - Euh... rien, rien. Des choses avec Lupin. » Ron haussa les épaules. Hermione était à son côté, avec le visage rouge de satisfaction.

« - Ha ! Je sais que ce n'était pas Padma Patil ! Et tout le monde dit que s'était elle. » la jeune fille commença à manger. Puis elle regarda Harry et son manque de réaction. « - Tu ne manges pas, Harry ? »

« - Ehhh... non je n'ai pas faim. »

« - Il est ainsi depuis que nous nous sommes réveillé. » Dit Ron.

« - Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda Hermione préoccupée. Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Hermione haussa les épaules et poursuivit : « - qui crois-tu que s'est ? »

« - Une jeune fille de première ou seconde année. » Commenta Ron, mangeant toujours ses œufs au plat. Hermione nia avec la tête.

« - Non, je ne crois pas. La fille a pu se cacher avant d'être vu. Elle allait se faire attraper par Rusard enfinc'est ce qu'on dit. C'est comme si elle avait une cape d'invisibilité comme la tienne, Harry. »

**_"Oh, génial, Hermione, dix points pour Gryffondor"_** Pensa le brun.

« - Je crois qu'il s'agit de Sandra Lake. Celle de Serdaigle. » Précisa-t-elle en voyant le visage perplexe de Ron. « Elle regarde toujours Malfoy de manière amoureuse. Et c'est une septième année et elle est assez sportive pour s'enfuir de Rusard et se dissimuler dans l'ombre. »

_**"Oh, je suis désolé Hermione. C'est moi ".**_

« - Et pourquoi elle ne le dit alors ? » Demanda de nouveau Ron. Hermione haussa les épaules. À ce moment-là, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Draco Malfoy, ses amis et ses gardes du corps entrèrent. Pansy paraissait enchantée par l'attention que tout le monde leur portait. Blaise trouvait ça amusant. Malfoy, par contre, ignora royalement l'affaire et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs pour échanger quelques mots avec Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards. Partout dans la salle des murmures s'élevèrent du style : _"il est mieux qu'hier. Ce doit être l'amour"_, "_ses cheveux sont mieux ainsi_" et "_vous croyez qu'il sait qui c'était_ ?". Ce qui affligea encore plus Harry. Parvati se tourna vers eux.

« - La vérité c'est que Malfoy est beaucoup mieux ainsi, vous ne croyez pas, les garçons ? »

Seamus acquiesça vigoureusement. Dean et Nev haussèrent les épaules. Ron fit un geste de dégoût.

« - Harry ? » Appela la fille indoue.

Harry se frappa la tête contre la table. « -Hermione, tu n'aurais pas une aspirine, s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix larmoyante.

* * *

La fin de la journée trouva un Harry Potter dans sa salle commune de nouveau, avec un débat (il detestait merlin de lui infligeait ça) sur l'identité du sauveur. Toute la journée avait été un cauchemar rempli de discussions, débat et hypothèse et Harry avait souffert chaque minute de peur que quelqu'un découvre quelque chose. Ca avait été épuisant. Et même les professeurs paraissaient intéressés par cette affaire. 

Ron et Hermione parlaient sur un sofa proche, mais Harry eut la sensation qu'ils ne discutaient pas de Malfoy, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges et ils se regardaient avec des yeux très brillants. Harry pensait qu'il était temps qu'il aille voir Lupin quand Seamus s'assit brusquement à ses côtés, avec un petit groupe qui se formait autour d'eux.

"**_Aïe"_** pensa Harry.

« - Harry, nous avons parlé avec Ron et nous avons appris que tu étais sorti hier soir. » Dit Seamus en le regardant soupçonneusement.

_**"Double aïe"**_

**_« _**- Et tu n'es pas allé voir Lupin, parce qu'il nous a dit que tu as rendez-vous avec lui ce soir. Je suis resté éveillé jusqu'à 23 heures parce que j'écrivais une lettre à Blaise. Qu'as-tu fait, jusqu'à ce que tu rentres ? » Harry se sentit pris au piège. Et puis...

« - Oh, arrête avec ça, Seam » S'exclama Parvati.

« - As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un se promener à cette heure-ci ? Une certaine fille suspecte, avec un visage rêveur ? Rouge ? » L'interrogea Lavande.

« - Ah ! » Dit Harry agacé. « - Vous êtes vraiment obsédé par cette histoire ! »

« - Ouais c'est vrai. Mais tu l'as vu ? » Demanda Natalie MacDonald, une quatrième année.

« - Non ! » Répondit-il, s'attirant ainsi des regards incrédules.« - Ne me demandaient rien. Je ne sais rien ! »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » Insista Seamus.

« - Laisse-le, Seam. Harry et lui sont ennemis jurés. » Celui qui avait parlé lança un regard noir à l'Irlandais. « - Nous en avons déjà parlé. »

« - Bye, Harry ! » Fit Ginny joyeusement. Et ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau vers le cercle du débat pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient.

Stop, stop. Il rembobina. Ils avaient parlé de lui et de Malfoy ? De quoi ? Par Merlin, il ne connaissait même pas le nom du garçon qui avait dit ça !

Il regarda l'horloge. Ils étaient déjà sept heures moins le quart. Il devait aller voir Lupin.

* * *

Draco Malfoy était dans la salle commune des Serpentard, à l'écart de tous. Pansy et d'autres filles de Serpentard s'étaient installées à une table et rédigeaient des bons de commande pour un parfum à la vanille, chose qui avait contrarié à Draco. Il avait sérieusement pensé à sentir tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son sauveur. Mais en tenant compte du fait qu'ils l'appelaient déjà le Furet, cela l'horrifiait de penser à ce que dirait la Belette s'il le voyait reniflait tous les élèves. Mais voilà qu'en plus, ces pimbêches voulaient sentir comme cette personne... ça le tracassait. Blaise se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. 

« - Bon, Draco. Commençons par le commencement. Que savons-nous de ton sauveur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Donc... il sentla vanille. Et je dirais que c'est un homme, bien que ce soit seulement mon avis. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Blaise avec curiosité.

« - Parce que... C'est quelque chose que je sais au fond de moi... la manière avec laquelle il m'a embrassé, la dureté de son menton... et ses bras étaient masculins. » Draco soupira. « - Ca ne me dérange pas, je suis bisexuel. Mais... je sais déjà que je ne le retrouverais pas. » Et il soupira à nouveau.

Blaise, lui, le regarda fixement un instant et ensuite s'exclama avec une voix douce :

« - Tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et il se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Jamais aucun de ses amants n'avait pris autant de place dans son esprit mais seulement entre ses jambes.

Mais qui que se soit, il ne pouvait pas se l'enlever de la tête.

« - Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

Blaise fit claquer sa langue. « - Je ne sais pas, Draco. Ca ne te ressemble pas de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui, par Merlin ! Comment sais-tu qu'il t'affecte tant ? »

« - Parce que je ne peux pas cesser de penser à lui. » Le blond regarda le plafond, mais sans vraiment le voir. « - Et aussi à cause de la façon dont il m'a embrassé. »

* * *

Harry arrive devant le bureau de Lupin. Et il avait très sérieusement pensé pendant cinq minutes à la possibilité de se casser une jambe pour éviter d'entrer. Le seul fait d'entrer dans une pièce où Snape avait fait CELA lui procurait une sensation de terreur tellement grande qu'il avait très envie de partir en courant et en criant à plein poumon qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'obliger à entrer dans un pièce où il verrait une certaine anatomie du corps de l'homme (dans sa tête bien sûr, qui en soi, était déjà assez horrible). 

Mais il réussit à réunir assez de courage gryffondorien et entra. Lupin était à son bureau et écrivait quelque chose et il lui sourit. Harry tenta de ne toucher à rien. Qui sait ce qui avait été dessus la nuit dernière !

« - Tu es ponctuel, Harry. J'écrivais une lettre à Sirius. Assis-toi. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de terreur qui fut assez ridicule. Remus haussa un sourcil. Harry avait les yeux qui semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbite.

« - Quel est le problème ? » Demanda le loup-garou, amusé. « - Rien ne mord, ni n'est souillée, ni... oh ! » Fit-il en comprenant, et rougit fortement. « - non, tu ne t'inquiète pas tu peux... tu peux t'asseoir. »

Réticent, Harry s'exécuta. Il regarda Remus, qui souriait largement.

« - Thé ? »

Harry refusa avec la tête. « - Un café. Très fort. Très, très fort. »

« - Mauvaise journée ? » Interrogea le professeur en haussant un sourcil de nouveau tandis qu'il le servait.

« - On peut dire ça. » Grogna Harry en acceptant la tasse. Tous les deux restèrent un moment silencieux.

« - Bon, Harry. Maintenant que tu sais pour Severus et moi… » Harry frissonna à la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Remus, en voyant sa réaction, demanda d'un ton inquiet : « - Es... es-tu homophobe, Harry ? »

« - Quoi ? » Fit Harry abasourdi. « - Non, non ! Ça va ! Ce n'est pas cela ! »

« - Alors... quel est le problème? » Demanda gentiment Lupin.

« - C'est... C'est le fait que je sache. Que je sache que c'est Snape et tout le reste ! » Harry, qui avait commencé à griffonner sur une feuille pour se calmer les nerfs, regarda honteux Lupin. « - je suis désolé, professeur. C'est seulement que... »

« - Je comprends que ça doit être difficile pour toi. Tu n'as jamais était en très bon terme avec Severus. Mais... » l'homme but un peu de son thé. « - C'est un homme bon, Harry, qui me rend heureux. »

« - Alors, tant qu'il te rend heureux... C'est bon... je ne veux rien savoir de la façon dont il te rend heureux. » Fit le garçon, les joues colorés.

« - Je n'ose pas imaginer comment réagira Sirius. » Fit Lupin « C'est à ce sujet que je lui écris. » Il regarda un instant son neveu. « La vérité, Harry... c'est que je n'aime pas la manière dont tu l'as appris. Nous comptions vous en parler, à toi et à Draco. »

Harry redressa brusquement la tête. « -D... Dr… Draco ? Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec moi ? Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre ! Nous nous haïssons ! Il est... »

« - C'est le filleul de Severus. » Dit Lupin tranquillement.

« - ah... » Harry se sentit honteux d'avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle « - Je suis désolé.. » Il regarda sa montre. « Je dois... Je dois déjà y aller. Il est tard. » Lupin se leva aussi « - C'était un plaisir, Harry. Et rappelle-toi : tout le monde n'est pas comme il dit l'être. Ne te fies pas à l'image que les gens projettent sur lui-même. Juge par toi-même. »

« - Quoi ? » Fit Harry confondu.

« - Tu le sais déjà. » Lui dit Lupin gentiment et avec amusement. Il le regarda ensuite s'éloigner dans le couloir en maugréant. Lupin sourit, amusé. Ensuite il retourna à son bureau et prit le parchemin sur lequel Harry gribouillait. Et sourit de nouveau.

Ange..Draco. Il devrait le dire à Severus. Il pouvait presque voir le visage furieux de l'homme, maudissant toute la lignée des Potter.Ohhh... ça allait être divertissant.

à suivre…

* * *

**(1)** Je sais que habituellement, Pansy est brune et j'ignore pourquoi Altariel-Jaina l'a mise en blonde mais vers la fin, il y a une petite comparaison entre elle et Angelina qui est brune alors j'ai préféré resté fidèle à la traduction pour évité les confusions. 


	6. Odeur de vanille

**Titre : **Sleeping Blonde Beauty

**Auteur : **Altariel-Jaina

**Disclaimer : **Alors, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Altariel-Jaina, mais la traduction m'appartient.

**Couple : **HPDM

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnol, également disponible en anglais d'Altariel-Jaina. J'espère que la traduction sera cohérente.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **_Beautiful-Dray_** ; **_Altariel-Jaina_** (l'auteur de cette fic que j'embrasse très fort) ; **_ali angel_** ; **_kaiyh-chan_** ; **_freaky-fair_** ; **_Sahada_** ; **_Serdra_** ; **_dolui-amor_** ; **_Kaly Nigellus_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Polarisn7_** ; **_zaika_** ; **_hp-slytherin_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_Nemesis.drake_** ; **_Eleonore-dem_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; _**Grimmy**_ ; **_Spicy marmelade_** ; **_Dreydrey_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Drudrue_** et **_onarluca._**

**_DLT : Coucou et merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu aimes à ce point cette traduction et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. En attendant, je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_Pithy : Merci pour ta review, et pour répondre à ta question, pour une fois c'est à Altariel Jaina qu'il faut s'en prendre pour la courteté (mot inextstant mais bon...) du chapitre, lol._**

_**yohina :**_ _**Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente de voir que tu adores vraiment cette traduction et je suis également contente de voir qu'elle est réussi, lol. La suite est juste en dessous et j'espère qu'elle va te plaira. Bisous.**_

* * *

**SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY**

Chapitre 6 : Odeur de vanille.

Le jour suivant, Snape apparut dans la Grande Salle avec un aspect beaucoup plus terrifiant qu'à l'ordinaire (bien que se soit déjà franchement horrible). Il avait des cernes énormes et hurler sur tout ceux qui avait le malheur de parler. Les Serpentard eux, en connaissait la raison, ils avaient entendu des cris et des menaces terribles jusqu'à tard dans la nuit qui avait résonnaient dans les cachots du collège.

Pour une certaine raison mystérieuse, la voix râpeuse de Snape faisait se dresser les cheveux de Harry plus qu'à la normale Mais Ron en riait, en disant que ça paraissait nasillard et il pensait bien, qu'un Snape parlant d'une voix nasillarde était drôle.

Le pauvre professeur eut une mauvaise journée. Pendant le déjeuner, le professeur Lupin reçut une beuglante qui, en plus de crier insolemment sur Snape, avait également dit que le loup-garou était la honte des Maraudeurs. Mais le message provoqua surtout des éclats de rire de tout le monde, une rougeur violente de la partprofesseur et le cri d'effroi de Draco Malfoy.

Le professeur de potions avait donc passé toute la journée à distribuer des retenues, età enlever un nombre incalculable de point ; y compris aux Serpentard qui le méritaient et à tous ceux qui aimaient Sirius Black. Les élèves eux, avaient vu qu'il n'y aurait pas de classes de DCFM ce jour mais les jumeaux Weasley avait réussit à faire l'impossible : faire rougir Snape.

_**

* * *

**_

Les jours passèrent. Les événements typiques du collège se succédèrent les semaines suivantes : Padma Patil et Justin Finch-fletchley avaient fait un scandale énorme lors d'une tournée aux Trois Balais un vendredi après-midi ; Snape et Lupin se voyaient sans se cacher ; les Serpentards allaient s'arroser d'Eau de Cologne à la vanille jusqu'aux doigts des pieds, de sorte qu'on les sentaient approcher à cinq mètres (pour les gens au nez fin). Mais après une semaine à faire ce qui est ridicule (pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de Serpentard) ils laissèrent tomber.

Une semaine et demie plus tard eut lieu la rupture entre Seamus et Zabini. Une rupture très scandaleuse dans la Grande Salle, pendant laquelle Zabini avait dit à Seamus qu'il était seulement un divertissement pour lui et Seamus lui avait lancé un pâté en croûte depuis la table de Gryffondor, organisant ainsi une bataille de nourriture fabuleuse qui se termina en catastrophe quand Snape était entré dans la Grande Salle et avait glissé sur du jus de citrouille. TOUT le monde avait reçu une détention, sauf Ron qui en avait reçu une double, parce qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté de rire. Ni même quand il le lui avait donné.

Et c'est précisément deux semaines après le jour B (B comme Baiser selon de code de Harry ) que les problèmes commencèrent.

_**

* * *

**_

Pansy Parkinson marchait dans les couloirs du collège. Elle se demandait quel type de démaquillant était de meilleure qualité quand Potter et Weasley tournèrent au coin, habillés de leurs tenues de quidditch. Pansy prit immédiatement une expression de dédain et décida de passer à côté d'eux en les ignorant. En les dépassant son nez sentit quelque chose de très particulier. Elle dit dédaigneusement :

« - Franchement, Potter... Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Parce que toi aussi tu as acheté du parfum à la vanille ? Tu crois peut-être avoir une chance ? » Elle eut un rire désagréable, fière de sa réplique odieuse.

Potter la regarda confondu « - Ehhh...quoi ? »

« - Oh, Potter, arrête de faire l'idiot, nous avons été les premiers à le faire, en pensant qu'ainsi nous aurions une chance. »

Weasley la regarda impatiemment. « - Hey, Parkinson, si tu n'es pas capable de dire des choses qui ont un sens, je t'interdis de nous identifier aux autres Serpentard. Nous avons un entraînement de quidditch. »

« - Oh, toi aussi, Weasley ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » Pansy eut une expression cruelle. « - Tu as décidé de changer de préférence en te rendant compte de l'effet que te faisais la sang-de-bourbe Granger. »

« - Petite garce ! » S'écria Ron, en se jeta sur elle. Mais Potter le retint par le bras et regarda Pansy d'un air exaspéré :

« - Écoute, Pansy, je ne sais pas ce que tu raconte, mais nous sommes pressé. Cette Eau de Cologne je l'ai depuis longtemps et bien avant que vous vous mettiez à la porter comme des possédés. » Et en se retournant il dit : « - Vient Ron. »

Pansy était figée sur place. Non. Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Elle tendit le bras et attrapa celui de Potter :

« - Dis-moi que tu ne mets cette eau de Cologne que depuis qu'un mois, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il avec voix larmoyante. « -Après l'incident de potions. »

Potter la regarda d'un air nerveux. « - Je la porte depuis avant le début des cours. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaires de Dean Thomas. »

Impossible.

Elle tira violemment le Griffondor par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir dans l'autre direction.

« - Hey ! Que crois-tu faire, Parkinson ? J'ai un entraînement ! »

Mais Pansy ne l'écouta pas. « - Tu vas venir avec moi, Potter. Nous devons parler. »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » Weasley était indigné. « - Tu viens ici insulter mon ami et... »

« - Je te le rendrais, Weasley ! » Cria-t-elle déjà de très loin. Et elle continua à entraîner Potter jusqu'à arriver dans une classe vide et assez sombre.

**_"C'est possible... "_** pensa-t-elle, en regardant le visage du garçon.

« - Entre, Potter. Nous devons parler. » Répéta-t-elle. Le garçon haussa un sourcil. Pansy comprit et soupira d'un air exaspéré. « - Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te violer, Potter. Je te le promets. Tu n'es pas mon genre. Entre. »

Potter haussa les épaules et entra. Pansy regarda d'un côté et d'un autre et le suivit. Elle bloqua la porte avec un sort de fermeture et insonorisa la pièce, pensant qu'ils auraient une longue conversation

_**

* * *

**_

Harry s'assit sur une des tables de la classe abandonnée et regarda la Serpentarde qui l'avait traîné dans tout le couloir. La fille paraissait très touchée et Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait bien put dire pour la mettre dans cet état.

La fille s'approcha. « - Où étais-tu et qu'as-tu fait la nuit où Draco s'est réveillé ? »

Problème.

Harry tenta de ne pas rougir et dit misérablement. « - J'étais dans mon lit. Endormi. »

« - Ah ouais ? » La fille le regarda soupçonneusement. « - Ca devait vraiment vous déranger alors que Finnigan n'était pas avec vous ce soir-là mais avec nous à Serpentard ? »

Harry devint nerveux. « - Oui. Beaucoup. L'imaginer... avec ceux de ta maison. Un choc. »

Le regard de la fille devint victorieux. « - Surtout si Finnigan écrivait une lettre à Blaise dans la tour de Gryffondor. »

Harry pâlît. Le changement de couleur lui donnait l'impression d'être une lampe. « -Ah Ouais ! C'est vrai. Désolé, je me suis trompé de nuit. Je me souviens qu'il écrivait une lettre à Blaise. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu la finir. Je dormais déjà. »

« - Ummmm... » La Serpentarde paraissait pensive « - Bon, très bien, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quelque chose de ce qu'il y avait de marqué dans la lettre ? »

Harry inhala profondément et essaya de se rappeler ce que Seamus avait dit à ce sujet. « -Ben... ça ressemblait à quelque chose comme "À mon serpent particulier..."... et il parlait ensuite du cours de potions... et quelque chose sur le dîner... et ça finissait par : "J'espère que tes sentiments ne changeront pas et en attendant, il me tarde de te toucher à nouveau" ou quelque chose dans ce style horrible. »

« - Je croyais que tu dormais avant qu'il ne la finisse ? » Fit-elle, une lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux noirs.

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire.

La Serpentarde commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce jusqu'à crisper les nerfs du gryffondor. Elle paraissait être en conflit intérieur entre ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qu'elle voulait faire. D'une part, comme toute bonne Serpentarde, elle devait le dire et humilier Potter jusqu'à irradier sa réputation. Mais d'autre part...

Ce qu'elle voulait, l'emportait aisément sur son devoir avec sa maison.

« - Dis-moi, Potter : Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Draco ? »

Les yeux verts du garçon s'ouvrir démesurément. Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de tellement direct, de tellement anti-serpentard.

« -Q…Quoi ? D… de… quoi parles-tu, P… Pansy ? Je ne... »

« - Oh pitié Potter. Le lièvre a été découvert. Alors parle. »

« - Je ne crois pas... »

« - Parle Potter! C'est toi qui perds du temps, pas moi ! Et je ne sortirais pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies répondu, tu peux en être sûr. »

Le gryffondor resta silencieux et pensif.

« - Je… sais pas... il... » Puis il dit finalement. « - J'étais là et les rayons de la lune éclairaient son visage et lui faisait ressembler à... eh... » Il hésita.

« - A quoi Potter? » Demanda la jeune fille en savourant l'incommodité du garçon.

« - Non... à rien. » Dit le garçon mort de honte.

« - A quoi ? Dis-le-moi, Potter. A quoi ? A quoi ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? Dis-moi ! »

« - D'accord ! » Cria Harry « - Un ange, ok ? » Sa rougeur s'intensifia. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. « -A un ange maudit. Satisfaite ? »

La Serpentard le jaugea avec prudence et sourit ensuite. Un sourire authentique, de vrai plaisir.

« - Beaucoup. »

La fille le regarda. Le gryffondor essayait de diminuer la couleur de ses joues sans aucun résultat. Au bout d'un moment, la fille soupira :

« - Allez, Potter. Je vais t'aider, mais pas pour toi, pour Draco. » Elle se caressa les cheveux distraitement. « - Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, je l'aime bien parce que c'est mon ami. Mais par contre, il ne connaît rien sur les sujets d'amour, c'est une nullité. Il a beaucoup plus d'expérience sur le sexe, mais il serait incapable de reconnaître l'amour même si un troupeau de veelas dansait devant lui. Il a besoin d'aide tout comme toi. » Harry cligna des yeux, surprit. « - Et pour commencer nous devons faire en sorte qu'il se rende compte que tu existes. »

« - Euuuuuuh... à quoi tu vas m'aider ? »

La blonde le regarda. « - N'est-ce pas évident ? À te déclarer à lui, idiot. »

Harry s'horrifia. « - Quoi ! Sans façon ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'aime Malfoy ? Mais tu es folle ? Évidemment que non ! »

« - Les baisers ne mentent pas, Potter. » Répliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

« - J'ai entendu suffisamment de bêtise. » Fit le joueur de quidditch fâché. « - Je pars. J'ai suffisamment de pouvoir pour briser ton sort de fermeture sans toi. »

La fille savait que c'était vrai, donc elle dit :

« - Ca ne t'importerait pas alors de savoir que depuis ce soir-là, il rêve toutes les nuits de son sauveur inconnu, en l'embrassant. Qu'il sait que c'est un homme et que ça ne le dérange pas ! Et tout ce qu'il sait de toi, c'est ton parfum. »

Le gryffondor la regarda, stupéfait :

« - Malfoy connaît mon odeur ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule.

« - Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sentons tous la vanille, Potter ? Draco nous l'a raconté et nous pensions qu'ainsi il aimerait quelqu'un d'entre nous. Mais nous avons bientôt vu que seul le véritable détenteur de ce parfum l'intéressait et nous avons donc arrêté. » Voyant le regard étonné de Harry, elle ajouta :« - Contrairement à ce que racontent les autres, les Serpentards ne sont pas méchant. Pas avec ceux qui sont de notre côté du moins. Le problème c'est que personne n'est de notre côté sauf les autres serpentards, tu comprends ? » Harry acquiesça. La fille soupira. « - Comme tu vois, les gens sont partiales que se soit dans le côté sombre comme dans celui de la lumière. »

« - Non pas Dumbledore. » Le défendit Harry. « - Personne n'est mauvais jusqu'à ce qu'il le démontre. »

« - Confiance typique des gryffondor. Remarque, seul un Gryffondor peut-être aussi confiant. » Fit Pansy avec un rire, mais sans mauvaise intention. Harry la regarda. « - Et charmeur » dit la fille en lui faisant un sourire sincère. Le visage du garçon s'illumina. « Tu sais, tu n'es pas du tout laid quand tu ne montres pas ton mauvais visage. »

« - Tu sais, Pansy ? Tu es jolie aussi. » Dit-il avec une voix tellement étonnée qu'au lieu de se sentir offensée parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, Pansy rigola.

« - Merci pour ce compliment, Potter. » Sourit-elle.

« - et ça ne te fatigue pas... d'être tellement... ummm... désagréable ? » Demanda Harry avec une curiosité authentique.

Pansy eut un soupir fatigué. « - Merlin... c'est tellement difficile... » Elle changea ensuite son expression pour reprendre son air sévère. « - Mais nous dévions de la question. Il faut que j'essaye de te faire entrer dans le monde de Draco comme étant "la petite merveille". »

« - Comment vas-tu faire ça ? » Demanda Harry, avec curiosité.

« - Comme ceci ! » Dit la fille, en lui prenant la main. « - A partir d'aujourd'hui nous sommes officiellement amis, Potter. » Ce dernier rit mais accepta.

Tous les deux sortirent de la salle après avoir cassé le sortilège. Ils allaient se séparer quand Harry la retint :

« - Pansy... Tu as fais quelque chose de très noble pour Draco... c'est quelque chose de très gryffondor… fais attention. » Plaisanta-t-il avec douceur.

Elle rigola doucement « - Ay, Potter ! Cesse d'être tellement confiant, cela n'est pas bon en période de guerre. » Elle le regarda ensuite et décida de le faire. Après tout, elle avait déjà outre-passé toutes les règles "du Manuel du Bon Serpentard" « - En plus, un Malfoy amoureux, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je verrais tous les jours. »

Et elle sourit devant l'expression de surprise sur le visage du garçon. Elle se sentait horriblement bonne. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas mauvais de faire cela plus souvent. En secret, évidemment. Elle avait une réputation à maintenir.

Le garçon resta seul dans le couloir désert. La surprise se transformant peu à peu en un sourire idiot.

Sa journée venait de s'illuminer.

_**à suivre…**_


	7. Monsieur vanille

**Titre : **Sleeping Blonde Beauty

**Auteur : **Altariel-Jaina

**Disclaimer : **Alors, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Altariel-Jaina, mais la traduction m'appartient.

**Couple : **HPDM

Note : Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnol, également disponible en anglais d'Altariel-Jaina. J'espère que la traduction sera cohérente.

* * *

Merci à **_kaiyh-chan_** ; **_leviathoune_** ; **_Leilia_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_thalie-la-clochette_** ; **_Love Draco Malefoy_** ; **_Polarisn7_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_Sahada_** ; **_freaky-fair_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_Grimmy_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Drudrue_** ; **_Spicy marmelade_** ; **_ali angel ; _****_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; _****_Nemesis.drake ; _****_Serdra ; _****_Eleonore-dem_** ; **_Ipikou_** et **_JessyMP._**

**_tama : Merci pour ta review, la suite est juste en dessous et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire._**

**_yohina : Lol, ben oui, pour une fois Pansy est une gentille jeune fille qui veut que Dray et Harry ce mette ensemble, c'est quelque chose qui n'arrive pas souvent dans les fics, lol. Enfin bref, la suite est après ça, et j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous._**

**_Echizen D Luffy : Coucou, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour la suite, ben y'aura un chouilla de souffrance mais vraiment minime... (on voit que c'est pas moi l'auteur) mais bon, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même. _**

* * *

**SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY**

**Chapitre 7 : Monsieur Vanille.**

La semaine suivante fut très ahurissante pour Draco Malfoy. Et la bizarrerie commençait par ses amis.

Crabbe et Goyle, pour la première fois dans sa vie, étaient trop occupé l'un avec l'autre pour lui prêter attention. Millicent écrivait un livre intitulé "Crochets pour Attrapeur" et elle l'ignorait royalement excepté pour lui demander conseil. Blaise se faisait rare. Il disparaissait périodiquement pendant toute la semaine et quand Draco lui demandait la raison, il répondait : "Tu n'es pas ma mère", "Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire" et même : "Tu me laisse tranquille ou j'appelle Pansy".

Pansy était un cas à part. Elle avait commencé à faire au début de la semaine des choses stupides, en proclamant aux quatre vents sa nouvelle amitié avec Harry Potter et maintenant Draco avait Potter jusque dans la soupe : "Harry dit ceci... ou cela", "Harry juge...","Harry dit que..." et plein d'autre. Draco commençait presque à compatir profondément pour le gryffondor.

Presque.

Potter aussi se faisait rare. Depuis le début de la semaine, le brun l'avait évité et ne lui parlait plus. Draco s'ennuyait presque de lui.

Presque.

Weasley lui, ne s'était pas empêché de rire un jour alors qu'ils sortaient de Métamorphose. Et Londubat le regardait avec une expression pensive.

Et depuis peu, son père avait été informé de l'affaire du baiser et il l'avait pressé pour qu'il retrouve son sauveteur, en lui annonçant également qu'il arriverait à l'école à la fin de la semaine.

* * *

Jeudi suivant, les Serpentards étaient tous réunis dans leur salle commune, quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis longtemps. Et Draco n'allait pas l'admettre, mais cela lui avait manqué.

Comme toujours, Pansy menait la conversation. Et comme toujours, elle faisait avec un commentaire assez curieux :

« - Tu sais quoi ? » Lui dit-elle avec voix criarde. « - J'ai découvert que les yeux foncés me plaisaient. »

Tous levèrent la tête de ce qu'ils faisaient ou simulaient de faire et ils la regardèrent comme si elle avait des tentacules qui lui sortaient de la tête. Millicent s'éclaircit la gorge :

« - Nous nous en réjouissons, Pansy. »

« - Non, c'est sérieux. » Dit-elle, en s'examinant les ongles. « - J'ai vu que Boot, celui de Serdaigle, a des yeux foncés qui sont... »

Blaise rigola.

« - Nous le savons déjà, hein Dray? » Fit-il en donnant un coup de coude au blond depuis le sofa où ils étaient tous les deux assis.

Draco sourit.

« -Boot était fantastique. Et toi avec Finnigan ? »

Blaise sourit avec suffisance

« - Il a été superbe pour ce à quoi il a servi. »

Silence.

« - Tu as eut tord de le laisser. » Fit Pansy. « - Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien parce qu'il t'aimait avec passion. ».

« - Tu n'as pas idée. » Dit le brun, avec un sourire sadique.

« - Mais bon, Finnigan a les yeux clairs. Toi aussi tu aimes cette particularité, Blaisie ? » Dit-elle avec voix dégoûtamment niaise.

Blaise fronça les sourcils à cette question. « -Oui, mais je préfère les yeux clairs. Et mieux encore, les bleus.

« - Moi, je suis d'accord avec Pansy : Des yeux et des cheveux foncés. » dit Millicent « - Comme Edgar Dofine, le batteurs des _Ballycastle Bats_. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Drakie ? » Demanda alors Pansy avec une voix touchée ; mais si Draco n'avait pas été dans les nuages, il aurait vu le regard calculateur de la fille.

« - Les bruns. » Dit Draco distrait. « - Et des yeux clairs. Les bleus sont bien, mais les verts m'intriguent et m'excitent. »

Silence. Assimilation de l'information.

Pansy avait les yeux qui brillaient. Millicent quant à elle, fronçait pensivement les sourcils.

« - Comme Blaise ? » Dit Goyle, avec un visage confus.

Blaise sourit sensuellement. « - Est-ce que tu me fais des avances ? »

Draco le regarda, déconcerté. Puis il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire à Pansy.

« - Entre autre chose » Fit-il avec une voix suggestive, en se penchant sur le brun aux yeux verts.

Blaise se tendit sans s'en rendre compte. Draco le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

« - Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, me tente pas. » Déclara-t-il en se levant.

Blaise le regarda, figé « - Non, Draco, c'est... »

Le blond le fit taire avec un regard froid et se retira dans sa chambre, silencieusement et élégamment.

Blaise dissimula son visage entre ses mains. Après le départ du blond, un silence gênant s'installa dans le groupe.

« - Tu es un frigide, Blaise. » Lui dit Millicent.

Blaise se leva violemment et rejoignit le dortoir. Et tous regardèrent Pansy. Parce que malgré la tension, elle souriait.

* * *

Le jour suivant, les problèmes commencèrent.

Blaise avait disparu depuis la première heure du matin. Il manqua les classes et n'alla pas manger. Les Serpentards étaient très inquiets et Draco était de mauvaise humeur.

Après le repas, Pansy décida que c'était le bon moment pour s'enfuir de cette atmosphère et allait à la recherche de Harry pour lui communiquer ce qui avait été dit le jour précédent. Elle marchait dans un couloir vide, s'offrant ainsi une petite promenade, se demandant où le brun avait pu passer. Elle allait tournerdans une autre direction et trébucha sur une pierre, mais elle fut rattrapée au dernier moment par une paire de bras forts.

Elle leva le regard. Une paire d'yeux marron profond et de longs cils se coulèrent dans les siens et lui coupa la respiration. Elle sentit que son visage rougissait, et lui aussi.

Pansy était une belle fille. C'est pourquoi tout le monde était surpris par la résistance que lui opposait Draco face à ses charmes. Mais Pansy était arrivé à la conclusion que son histoire de bisexué était un mensonge, il était seulement gay. Blaise lui était bi. Mais Draco...

Le garçon qui l'avait rattrapé était magnifique. Il avait les cheveux courts et bruns, les traits lisses et haut et avec un beau corps. Vraiment TRES beau, elle pouvait le sentir.

« - Eh... Est-ce que... tu vas bien ? » Demanda le garçon. Elle pouvait remarquer sa nervosité, et se réjouit de ne pas être la seule qui en éprouvait.

« - Euh... Oui, oui. Je... te remercie. » Elle rougit encore plus. « - si tu ne m'avais pas rattrapé, je serais sûrement tombé. »

« - Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. » Lui dit-il, en souriant. **_"Mon dieu, en me souriant ainsi, je ne lui en aurais pas voulu si il ne m'avait pas rattraper. "_**, Pensa-t-elle béatement.

« - Tu... Tu es chaude. » Dit-il. Puis en voyant les yeux s'ouvrir en grand, il s'empressa de rectifier « - Non ! Non, je ne pensais pas à cela. » S'excusa-t-il, bien que Pansy n'avait rien dit. « - Je me référais à ta... uhh... chaleur. »

Impossible d'être plus rouge.

« -...J'étais en train d'aller me promener dehors… » Commença-t-elle, en sentant la chaleur mais sur son visage.

« - Je... »

Des pas se firent entendre. Des pas qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Tous les deux se rendirent alors compte que Pansy se trouvait dans ses bras et s'écartèrent brusquement. Si Pansy avait pensé qu'il serait impossible de rougir plus, elle était la preuve vivante que non.

Le garçon mit sa main derrière la tête « -... il y a week-end à Pré-au-Lard... demain… Tu voudrais m'y accompagner ? » Balbutia à la fin le garçon.

Pansy sentit que sa tête allait exploser tellement elle était rouge « - Je… Ca m'enchanterais. Je... »

« - PANSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! »

Le cri leur perfora les tympans, ainsi qu'à la moitié du collège. Natasha Higgs, une de quatrième année de Serpentard, apparu à l'extrémité du couloir, très pressée.

« - Vient vite, Pansy ! Mon cousin Térence m'a envoyé des photos de Lupin et de Snape ensemble. C'est fantastique ! Il faut que tu viennes ! » Et la fille la prit par la main, en l'entraînant.

La dernière chose que vit Pansy avant de disparaître du couloir, ce fut un garçon avec des yeux magnifiques avec un regard réellement étonné.

Et c'est ainsi que Pansy Parkinson oublia complètement d'informer à Harry Potter sur ce qu'avait dit Draco la nuit précédente. Et c'était là, le problème.

* * *

Ron s'habillait, avec le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux tandis que tout les gryffondors le taquinait avec son rendez-vous imminent avec Hermione.

« - Ohhhh, Ron, le lui a demandé ! »

« - Je ne peux pas le croire ! »

« - Mon petit Ronnie grandit ! »Fit Dean d'un ton touché.

« - Et la façon dont tu lui as dit, mon vieux. C'était génial ! » Fit Neville, appliqué.

En réalité ce n'était pas génial. Hermione était en train de lire avec ses nouveaux bouche-oreille pour empêcher le bruit de la distraire. Encouragé par ses amis, Ron lui avait déclaré d'une manière qui, deux semaines avant ou dans une autre situation, lui aurait paru horriblement cucul. Toutes les filles avaient poussé des exclamations enchantées et Hermione s'était alors débouché une oreille et lui avait dit : "Quoi ? ". Harry et à Seamus s'étaient écroulés de rire et Ron avait fait la seule chose qui lui avait alors traversé l'esprit. L'embrasser sans donner des explications. Hermione avait été très surprise et lui avait dit : "Je t'aime aussi, Ron", sans comprendre pourquoi les autres élèves étaient écroulés de rire au sol.

Donc maintenant, Ronnie s'habillait pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ce même jour. C'était samedi et un soleil splendide brillait. Seamus le conseillait pour les vêtements. Ron avait fermement combattu avec lui mais à la fin l'Irlandais avait eu le dernier mot : Ron porterait un pantalon bleu argenté très à la mode. Et Neville lui coiffait les cheveux, quand il frappa par mégarde la bouteille d'Eau de Cologne de Ron qui se cassa.

« - Merde ! » S'exclama Neville. « - Je suis désolé ! »

« - Ce n'est pas grave. » Dit Ron. « - Occupe-toi bien de ceci. » Fit-il en indiquant sa cheveux « - Et je te pardonne pour cela » Fit-il en indiquant le sol. Puis il se tourna vers Harry « -Tu me prêtes ton Eau de Cologne ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Harry, en lui donnant la bouteille.

« - Ca y est. » Dit alors Neville « Ce n'a pas été très difficile. Pas comme ceux de Harry. »

« - Qu'il est mignon ! » S'exclama Seamus avec voix aiguë et tous rigolèrent. Ils accompagnèrent Ron jusqu'à la porte.

Dans l'escalier, Harry lui mit une main sur l'épaule « - Ron ? Bonne chance. » Ron lui sourit. Il était nerveux mais heureux.

En bas, ils virent Hermione, prête et très belle. Tous restèrent la bouche ouverte. Tous les deux se rejoignirent, très rouges à cause de l'inspection de tout le monde, ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Harry comme beaucoup de filles suivaient du regard Ron et il dut admettre que son ami était très beau. Avant de sortir, les deux tourtereaux entendirent :

« - Ron, ne fait rien que je ne ferais pas ! » Cria Dean avec un grand sourire, en réduisant alors ainsi la liste que pourrait faire Ron.

* * *

Draco Malfoy marchait dans le couloir après une séance de vol matinal. Il se dirigeait vers son dortoir quand dans l'autre direction Weasley s'approchait avec Granger, se tenant par la main. Ce qui lui donna envie de vomir.

Bon... la sang de bourbe était présentable et Weasley... Weasley était beau.

Oh, Merlin. Weasley était beau. Il fallait bien l'admettre. Qui serait le suivant ensuite, Potter ?

En maintenant son expression de supériorité, il passa à côté d'eux et sentit alors un parfum très particulier.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec effroi. Non. Non. Impossible.

Il se mit alors à les suivre. Tous les deux le remarquèrent car ils se retournèrent. Le couplele regarda et Weasley s'avança, avec une expression d'intense déplaisir sur le visage. Oh, Merlin. C'était lui.

« - Malfoy. Que crois-tu que... ? »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Draco, avec les yeux lui sortant des orbites, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, Weasley ? Eh ? Qui est-ce ! » S'écria le blond complètement hors de contrôle.

« - Qu... Quoi ? » Demanda Ron, avec de grands yeux.

« - L'odeur ! » Rugit Draco. « -Le maudit parfum que portes ! »

Ron rougit « - C'est... C'est de la vanille. » Fit-il quelque peu alarmé.

« - Je sais cela ! » Brama le Serpentard « -Dis-moi où tu te l'ais procuré ! eh ? Où ! »

« - Malfoy,.. Que... ? » Fit Hermione perturbée.

« - Répond ! » Hurla Draco, totalement hors de lui.

« - C'est… C'est celle de Harry. » Fit alors Ron.

De surprise, Draco le lâcha. « - Potter. » Dit-il avec les yeux fous. « - C'était Potter et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant. » Murmura-t-il avec une voix très étrange.

Ron, qui était tombé au sol, le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Et il lui demanda alors « - Malfoy... tu te sens bien ? Tu n'es pas... »

« - Potter. Et vanille. » Et il toucha ses lèvres. Et Hermione fit alors le rapport avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Et elle écarquilla les yeux elle aussi.

« - Ah ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Ron ! Nous devons rentrer ! Maintenant ! »

« - Mais pourq... AH! » Cria-t-il de douleur. Hermione lui avait brusquement saisit le bras pour le relever et l'entraîna vers la tour gryffondor.

Draco resta en état de choc. Son père l'avait encouragé à retrouver son sauveteur et il venait de le trouver.

**_"Potter... "  
_**

**_A suivre…_**


	8. Une pensée de toi

**Titre : **Sleeping Blonde Beauty

**Auteur : **Altariel-Jaina

**Disclaimer : **Alors, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Altariel-Jaina, mais la traduction m'appartient..

**Couple : **HPDM

Note : Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnol, également disponible en anglais d'Altariel-Jaina. J'espère que la traduction sera cohérente.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **_Drudrue_**; **_JessyMP_**; **_Serdra_**; **_Kaly Nigellus_**; **_LightofMoon_** ; **_thalie-la-clochette_**; **_onarluca_**; **_Ipikou_**; **_freaky-fair_**; **_lunathelunatique_**; **_zaika_**; **_ali angel_**; **_ayuluna_**; **_Lunicorne_**; **_Spicy marmelade_**; **_Grimmy_**; **_lucy-hp_**; **_Polarisn7_**; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_**; **_Egwene Al' Vere_**; **_crystal d'avalon_**; **_Leelo calavera_**; **_Sahada_**; **_Magical Girl Kiki_**; **_Pithy_**; **_kaiyh-chan_**et **_leviathoune_**.

**_mimilili15 :_ Merci pour ton compliment, je suis contente que ça te plaise.**

**_yohina :_ Coucou, alors la grande question est: que va faire Draco? Réponse très bientôt, quant à Lucius, mdr, il va faire une entrée très remarqué dans l'hisoitre et très choquante aussi pour nos héros… A voir très bientôt.**

**_alexiel-julee :_ Voilà, la suite est enfin disponible et j'espère que tu aimeras. **

**_angelinadelacour :_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bisous.**

**

* * *

**

**SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY**

**Chapitre 8 : Une pensée de toi.**

Draco observa Granger et Weasley tourner au coin, les perdant de vue. Mais son esprit n'était déjà plus dans ce couloir, mais très loin, en pensant à toute vitesse.**_"Potter? C'était Potter tout ce temps?"  
_**  
Il ne pouvait pas croire que Harry Potter était celui qui l'avait embrassée. C'était surréaliste. C'était Celui Qui Avait Survécu. Il n'embrassait pas, dissimulé dans la nuit et encore moins des Serpentards. Et encore moins des Malfoys.

**_"Dissimulé dans la nuit..."_**

Mais tout concordait. Le parfum à la vanille, il ne l'avait pas vu ensuite... sûrement parce qu'il avait mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Qui pouvait se dissimuler après l'avoir embrassé ? Seul Harry Potter, la seule personne qui devrait se dissimuler de quelque chose de ce genre.

Bon, et Weasley. Mais grâce à Merlin, ce n'était pas lui. Les taches de rousseur l'horrifiaient.

Le garçon resta vingt bonnes minutes là, calme, à digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Harry Potter l'avait embrassé. Harry Potter l'avait réveillé.

Pour commencer, il revit dans son esprit toute la semaine précédente. Et Pansy...

Pansy le savait, évidemment. La reine des commérages. Et non seulement elle ne le lui avait pas dit, mais elle en avait fait son ami. Ami de Potter. Pansy avait voulu les mettre ensemble. Pourquoi ? Pansy était censé être amoureuse de lui.

Il avait un mal de tête énorme. Et il sortit en direction du terrain de quidditch, pour penser. Il n'y avait jamais personne là, surtout avec la pluie qui lui tombait sur la tête.

Il pleuvait. Mais ce n'était pas une pluie normale mais un rideau de bruine avec un soleil splendide. Curieux. Il ne tarderait pas avoir un arc arc-en-ciel.

Il se demanda brièvement comment diable il pouvait penser à un arc-en-ciel quand il venait juste de découvrir que Harry Potter l'avait embrassé.

Il tenta de trouver une solution et fut effrayé. Mais le mieux était de clarifier les choses claires aussitôt que possible.

Parler.

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

Pendant que Draco souffrait d'un mal de tête et méditait, Harry et Seamus jouaient aux échecs. La tranquillité était présente dans la salle commune, maintenant que les jumeaux avaient reçu leurs diplômes. Le calme leur permettait de très bien jouer et Harry aimait jouer de temps à autre avec quelqu'un qui ne gagnait pas toujours.

Soudainement le portrait s'ouvrit si brutalement qu'elle frappa contre le mur et rebondit. Et Hermione apparut dans l'entrée, entraînant un Ron qui avait une expression confuse que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. La jeune fille avait un air furieux.

En faisant abstraction des protestations de la Grosse Dame, la fille s'avança dans la salle, prit Harry par le bras et le leva.

« - Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Harry, alarmé. Elle l'ignora, et regardant Seamus, elle dit :

« - Je te le rendrais plus tard. » Et elle entraîna les deux garçons dans les escaliers, en démontrant une force tel que Harry plaignit Malfoy, pour la gifle qu'elle lui avait donné en troisième année.

La salle commune garda le silence, tout le monde se regardant étonné. Et tous se dirigèrent en courant vers le dortoir pour s'informer de ce qui se passait.

Les trois amis arrivèrent dans la chambre des garçons et fermèrent la porte. Hermione les poussa vers l'avant. Ron tomba au sol et n'en bougea plus. Harry atterrit sur le lit, et se mit le plus loin possible de Hermione.

La fille le regarda, avec des yeux très furieux, en essayant vainement de se calmer. « - Bon... très bien... »

Elle se tourna alors vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sans même vérifier, elle cria à plein poumon :

« - Dégager d'ici, espèces de nigauds sans vie sociale ! » Les deux garçons entendirent beaucoup de cris de panique, beaucoup de coups et de murmures de déception. Hermione referma la porte et lança un sort de fermeture et autre de silence. Au cas ou.

La chambre retomba dans le silence. La fille avait les joues rouges et les garçons se recroquevillèrent sur eux-même.

« - Où tu étais la nuit ou Malfoy s'est réveillé, Harry? » Sa voix était accusatrice.

Harry pâlit. Ron paraissait être plus confus, si c'était possible. « - Je... tu… tu le sais très bien…. Je te l'ai dis, Hermione. » Balbutia le brun.

Les yeux de la fille se plissèrent. « -Oh, oui, je sais parfaitement que tu me l'as dit, mais je veux savoir ce que tu as fais après. »

Le brun secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Ce fut le roux qui demanda : « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Mione ? »

« - Tout ! » S'exclama la fille. « - la nuit où Malfoy se réveillait, Harry était allé voir le professeur Lupin... ou du moins c'est ce qu'il a dit, mais il est allé le voir le jour suivant, ce qui indique qu'il ne l'avait pas fait la veille. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il à surprit Lupin et Snape dans pleine action. »

Ce fut maintenant Ron qui pâlit. « - Lupin et Snape ? » Cette information paraissait être sur le point de le faire vomir. La fille acquiesça.

« - Comment sais-tu pour... Snape et Lupin ? » Demanda Harry.

Hermione rougit. « - Ben... Je les ais aidé à mieux se connaître. Snape m'avait confié qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Lupin durant une retenue qu'il m'avait donné pour avoir fait apparaître des oreilles de lapin violette à Pansy Parkinson. Il était très sérieux quand il me l'a avoué. Le cas de Snape m'échappe encore, mais j'étais réellement affectée, parce que je n'avais jamais connu une personne avec un tel contrôle de lui-même Mais j'étais celle qui a cassé sans que ça se sache. Je leur avais réservé une table dans un restaurant moldu. C'est à partir de cette nuit-là, qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble.

« - Pour... Pourquoi ? » Fit Ron, horrifié.

« - Parce que j'aime bien le professeur Lupin. » Répondit-elle ("Précisément pour ça ! "S'exclama effrayé Ron) « - Et... Snape aussi, d'une manière étrange. »

Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts. Harry paraissait vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. La fille se tourna vers le brun.

« - Mais ne dévions pas du sujet... Harry, tu as surpris Lupin et Snape en te rendant dans son bureau... là, on est d'accord... et ensuite, tu t'es enfui, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Je ne t'accuse pas. Mais d'une certaine manière, tu as fini dans la Grande Salle, où se trouvait Malfoy. Et il n'y avait personne, donc ça paraissait être un bon moment pour lui donner un baiser, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Mais il s'est passé quelque chose que tu n'avais pas prévu… »

« - Attends... Harry a embrassé Malfoy ? Et il s'est réveillé ! » Il se tourna vers l'autre garçon. « - Dis-moi que ce n'était pas toi ! Dis-moi qu'après tu es parti et que c'est une autre personne qui l'a réveillé ! »

« - Non, Ron. Harry est celui qui a réveillé Malfoy. Il a embrassé Malfoy et en étant surpris par son réveil, tu t'es caché. » Conclut-elle.

Il y eut un silence dans la chambre. Hermione paraissait s'être débarrassé d'un poids énorme. Ron était en train d'assimiler les informations. Tous les deux se retournèrent vers le brun.

Harry était très pâle et ne disait rien. Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Ron le brisa enfin.

« - Allons, Harry ! Parle ! Démens-le ! C'est impossible. » Il se tourna vers la fille. « - comment peux-tu croire que mon meilleur ami ait pu l'embrasser ? Il ne l'a pas embrassé. N'est-ce pas Harry ? » Ne recevant que le silence comme réponse de la part du brun, Ron se tourna vers lui. « - Oh, Merlin, tu l'as embrassé. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« - Dehors. » Répondit-il simplement, en sentant un nœud dans sa gorge. Et mettant fin aux sortilèges, il sortit.

Les deux autres restèrent à l'intérieur et se regardèrent.

« - J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir avant. » Dit Hermione. « - Son peu d'intérêt pour celui qui avait embrassé Malfoy, la manière dont il l'évitait, son amitié récente avec Parkinson... attends, Parkinson savait ? » Elle s'arrêta, pensif. « - non, je ne crois pas. » Conclut-elle.

« - Je vais prendre une douche. » Fit alors le roux, encore traumatisé.

« - Tu n'es pas contrarié, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« - Non. C'est seulement que je ne veux pas sentir la même odeur que celui qui aime Malfoy. » La rassura-t-il en voyant son air anxieux, puis il rajouta : « - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais seulement me noyer un peu dans la douche, pour oublier que mon meilleur ami a embrassé mon pire ennemi. Je ne serais disponible pour personne toute la journée. Les douches également. Bye. » Et il alla dans la salle de bain.

Hermione soupira

« - Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va y arriver... »

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

Draco observa Potter marcher sur le gazon, se mouillant sous la pluie, mais ne s'en souciant pas. Il paraissait très petit et vraiment misérable. La pluie qui tombait collait ses vêtements contre son corps, et la chemisette bleue indigo était presque transparente.

**_"Oh, il a un corps d'enfer."_** Pensa Draco, vraiment surpris. Potter lui avait toujours paru maigrichon.

Il ne semblait pas faire attention à l'humidité. Sa peau, sous le soleil, paraissait dorée. Draco n'avait jamais vu une peau comme ça. Tous dans sa famille avaient la peau blanche comme lui. Mais il ne savait pas que l'on pouvait avoir une peau d'une couleur semblable.

Bon. Autant en profiter pour clarifier la situation maintenant tant que ses idées étaient encore chaudes. Et il sortit.

« - Potter ! »

Le gryffondor se retourna et ses yeux devinrent aussi rond que des ballons. Il se figea immédiatement.

Les deux garçons se firent face. Draco se rendit alors compte que la pluie le mouillait également.

« - Potter. » Répéta-t-il.

« - Malfoy. »

Nouveau silence.

« - Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que j'allais accepter, Potter ? » Demanda Draco dédaigneusement « - Un nabot à lunettes comme toi avec quelqu'un comme moi... »

Le gryffondor avala difficilement sa salive. Draco était décidé à en finir, il avait commencé et comptait bien terminé.

« - Écoute Potter, toi tu n'es personne. Un Malfoy ne peut pas être avec quelqu'un comme toi, tu comprends ? » Il sentit que sa gorge se serré étrangement. **_"J'ai peut-être attrapé froid.",_** Pensa Malfoy « - nous, les Malfoys, sommes des gens importants. De la haute société. Toi, tu es pauvre, un sang-mêlé, un nabot et de Gryffondor. Tu n'as pas une seule chance. »

« - Et tu en parais désolé... » Murmura le gryffondor.

Draco se sentit, soudainement, envahi par la colère.

« - Tout est de ta faute, Potter ! Tu m'as embrassé ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ? Tu as trahi notre animosité, ne me dit pas de connerie ! »

Le gryffondor se mordit la lèvre. Le blond le regarda. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tout mouillés et collés à son visage. Sa peau était dorée, bien que maintenant un peu pâle. Ses vêtements étaient complètement imbibés d'eau. Et ses lunettes trempées, révélant des yeux incroyables verts émeraude. Draco se rendit alors compte que ces yeux le rendait fou. Ils étaient une obsession. Ils faisaient de Potter quelqu'un de mystérieux et les Malfoy ont toujours aimé le mystère.

Il se rappelait les photos de son père..

Toujours.

Soudainement tout paraissait vert.

« - Va au diable ! » Cria-t-il avec fureur et se détourna, retournant dans le château. Sans un regard en arrière.

**_/88888888888888888888/_**

Draco resta toute la journée dans sa chambre, en pensant. Il n'alla pas manger et resta seul, repensant à sa dernière altercation.

Quand il était revenu dans sa salle commune, il avait menacé un enfant de seconde année qui récitait à voix haute une poésie "Tes yeux aussi vert qu'une prairie…". Il était devenu fou. Tout ce qui était vert lui rappelait les yeux de Potter. Et ça ne l'aidait pas que les couleurs des Serpentard soient justement vertes.

_/It was just my stupid pride _

Íve never needed to hide

Till I met you/

Il avait toujours été très fier et maintenant il s'avérait difficile de reconnaître que ces yeux le hantait. Potter pouvait aller brûler en enfer. Il voulait juste ses yeux.

Mais il se demanda ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Comment réagira-t-il quand il le verra ? Quand ils se regarderont ? Devrait-il se cacher l'un de l'autre ?

_/You have jewels for your eyes _

and a heart that's worth à fight

Vanilla smell that changed my hate.

Your lips sealed my fate/

Les yeux Draco avaient vu beaucoup d'émeraudes dans leur vie (c'était la pierre favorite de sa mère) mais elles n'avaient jamais eu la couleur précise des yeux de Potter. Elles étaient toujours plus impures.

Mais... Pourquoi pensait-il ainsi à Potter ? Depuis qu'il était adolescent, Draco s'était souvent imaginé trouver la fille de ses rêves et restaient ensemble pour toujours. Mais la fille de ses rêves était sauvage, sarcastique et intelligente, une Serpentard authentique.

Pourquoi ne tombait-on jamais amoureux de la personne que nous voudrions?

Stop... amoureux ? Avait-il pensé amoureux ? C'était Potter qui était amoureux de lui, et pas le contraire. Si Potter avait un problème, il le résoudrait tout seul.

Bien que... Il avait répondu. Bien que tout était de la faute de Potter, il avait répondu au baiser. Il toucha ses lèvres. Oui, il lui avait répondu. Et ça avait été fantastique. Magique.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas y avoir un Serpentard avec les yeux de Potter ? Et ses lèvres ? Et son parfum ? Et son...

... Cœur ?

_/Will I ever play the part _

of the dragon challenging the herós heart /

Il tenta, pendant un moment, de s'imaginer lui-même sortir avec Potter. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

_/And I know that yoúre gone. _

_  
And I know yoúre the one/  
_  
Il savait que, même s'il existait une minuscule, vraiment très minuscule chance qu'il ressente quelque chose pour Potter, il avait perdu.

Bien qu'au fond de son cœur, il savait que c'était à lui de choisir.

C'était pourquoi les Serpentards préféraient avoir un cerveau plutôt qu'un cœur. Surtout un cœur chez les hommes…

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

Harry resta un long moment sur le terrain de quidditch, ne bougeant pas. Il sentait le froid et la pluie mais rien n'était comparable au froid qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui.

Jamais Malfoy ne l'avait autant blessé. Et ses insultes avaient été pathétiques. Mais pour lui, elles n'étaient pas indifférentes.

Maudit Malfoy.

_/It was just that Ím insecure, _

Yoúll just have to find à traite.

Maybe if you play the dragon's part,

Yoúll be able to reach my heart /

Pourquoi devait-il être tellement incertain ? Hermione lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait un grave problème pour le manque de confiance en lui. Et s'il n'avait pas eu ce problème, il aurait pu répondre quelque chose de désagréable au Serpentard, sans lui permettre de voir le mal que ça lui faisait.

Pourquoi Malfoy n'avait-il pas joué à son jeu ? Au jeu du cache-cache, de ne rien dire, de dissimuler des choses qui aurait du ne pas être su, et mieux encore, ne pas avoir été fait.

Malfoy était plus courageux que lui. Quelle catastrophe !

**_"Pourtant, tu es un Gryffondor, Harry".  
_**  
Maudit ange.

_/Sudden sight, should I fight ? _

Silver ange from the sky.

Will I ever need to liez-vous ?

Will I dare to say you 'Hi '/

L'image du blond à la lumière de la lune vacilla devant ses yeux. La vision l'avait aveuglée de la réalité, lui avait fait perdre la notion des identités à tous les deux et de ce qui s'attendait de chacun. Il n'avait pas pu la combattre.

Devraient-ils mentir ? Les autres élèves seraient-il au courant ? Se parleraient-ils de nouveau ?

Harry ne voulait pas imaginer ce que dirait Lucius Malfoy à son fils quand il l'apprendrait.

**_"Génial. Maintenant je m'inquiète plus pour lui que pour moi-même "  
_**  
Maudite lune.

_/It was just the spell of the moon, _

silver light that set my doom..

Will I ever be

Able to have you beside me /

Mais il ne pouvait pas tout attribuer à la lune. Il ne pouvait pas. Et le pire, du moins ça l'était pour lui, ses meilleurs amis étaient au courant. Il ne savait pas encore pour Ron mais en connaissant Hermione, elle serait enchantée comme toutes les filles adolescentes ( dont Pansy), le premier choc passé.

En pensant à la conversation qu'il devrait avoir avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il commença à ressentir un mal de tête. Un grand mal de tête.

Ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble ?

_**/88888888888888888888/**_

Il était déjà 19 heures 30 et Draco était toujours dans sa chambre sans faire rien d'autre que de penser. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« - Draco, je crois que tu as mon livre... » C'était Goyle. Il regarda le blond, puis demanda : « - qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Draco resta silencieux. Il connaissait les Serpentards. Ils savaient que derrière ces êtres froids et mesquins, il y avait un cœur, même s'il était très petit, et ils étaient inquiets pour lui. Ils ne tarderaient pas à tous venir ici, avec une excuse idiote pour venir le voir.

« - Goyle, que fais-tu ? Ah, bonjour, Draco... » Millicent Bulstrode venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Crabbe ne viendrait pas parce qu'il était à l'infirmerie, avec un chou-fleur qui lui sortait du nombril. Blaise n'avait pas réapparu de toute la journée. Mais Pansy...

« - Vous ne savez pas où... » La fille entra et regarda Draco. « -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle était là. Chic ! Ils fonctionnaient comme une horloge.

Draco respira profondément. « - Je suis allé voir Potter. Potter est celui qui m'a réveillé avec un baiser. »

Tous furent surpris.

« - Mais évidemment, Pansy, Tu étais déjà au courant. Comment as-tu pu ne pas me le dire ? »

Pansy eut la décence de paraître un peu coupable « - J'ai essayé de vous mettre ensemble. Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas accepté. »

**_"Exact",_** pensa garçon.

« - Ca m'est égal. J'ai parlé avec lui tout à l'heure. J'ai mis les choses aux clairs. Je l'ai rejeté. »

Tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention. Ils paraissaient traumatisés. Très traumatisés par la nouvelle.

« - J'ai rejeté Harry Potter. » Répéta-t-il. « - Le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Le héros du monde magique. »

« - Draco, ce n'est pas tellement mauvais,. » Lui dit Goyle « - Tu as bien fais. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a des centaines de garçons avec un meilleur corps que Potter… » Intervint à son tour Millicent. Draco gémit, en se rappelant le terrain de quidditch. « - Avec des yeux plus jolis que Potter… » Draco gémit de nouveau. « - Et qui jouent mieux au quidditch que... non, peut-être pas ça. »

« - Oui, tu as bien fais. » Lui dit tranquillement Pansy, en le voyant effondrer. « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de vous mettre ensemble. Vous auriez fait un couple nul ! » Draco se sentit un petit peu mieux. « - Qui pourrait aimer ces cheveux horribles ? » Draco sourit, bien que faiblement. « - Et ces yeux ? Tellement... tellement verts. Comme une... une grenouille ! Avec les yeux émeraude. » Draco se mordit les lèvres. « - Il y a des centaines de garçons avec les yeux verts. Mais pas de cette couleur là... » Soupira Pansy.

La porte s'ouvrit. Blaise Zabini entra. Tous furent surpris. Le garçon avait les joues rouges et les yeux très brillants.

« - J'ai trouvé mon véritable amour ! » Cria-t-il. « - J'ai déjà résolu ce qui m'était arrivé. Je suis amoureux ! Vraiment ! Pour la première fois de ma vie ! » Il fut surpris devant le manque de réaction. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Tout le monde se regarda.

« - Il y a que Draco a découvert que c'était Potter qui l'avait embrassé pour le réveiller et... il l'a jeté tout à l'heure. » Dit Pansy.

« - Tu es un idiot. » Fit tranquillement Blaise. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. « - tu es un imbécile complet. »

« - Pardon ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix froide.

« - Tu en es un. »

« - Blaise ! Nous essayons de le réconforter ! » S'exclama Pansy.

« - Tout ce dont Draco a besoin, c'est de lever son cul grotesque de là et de trouver un moyen pour le récupérer. » Blaise les regarda. « - Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Les Serpentard veulent toujours ce qui est le meilleur ! Et Potter EST le meilleur ! » Il regarda directement Pansy. « - Peux-tu dire sincèrement que tu ne l'apprécies pas, maintenant que tu le connais mieux ? » Pansy baissa les yeux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

« - Et pourquoi devrais-je le récupérer ? » Demanda Draco, d'un ton provocant.

« - Parce que tu l'aimes ! » Draco resta bouche bée. « - C'est ça ton problème, Draco ! Tu l'aimes, mais tu refuses de l'accepter par peur de paraître faible. Tu as tord ! Et Potter est la personne avec le plus grand cœur que je n'ai jamais vu. Il pourrait aimer n'importe qui. Seulement c'est toi qu'il veut, Draco. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« - Mais qu'ai-je fais ? » Fit Draco, en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

« - Lève-toi ! » Vociféra Blaise. Le blond s'exécuta comme s'il avait une fusée dans le cul « - Maintenant va le conquérir ! »

« - Oui ! » S'exclama Draco frénétiquement. Et il se dirigea rapidement vers son armoire pour s'habiller correctement. Il sortit un pantalon en cuir moulant que lui avait acheté sa tante Maquiavela et qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais porter, une chemise argentée et prit une photo. Et entra comme un ouragan dans la salle de bain.

Tout le monde regarda Blaise comme s'il avait une paire d'ailes.

« - Tu t'es reconverti en Docteur Cupidon ? » Plaisanta Pansy.

« - Ah ! C'est ma nouvelle vision des choses. J'ai tout mis au clair dans ma tête ! »

« - Au fait, tu es entré en disant quelque chose sur un vrai amour trouvé. » Rappela Millicent.

« - Mon amour! » Dit le jeune garçon exagérément « - je suis sorti avec une fille pendant une semaine. Au début, je pensais qu'elle serait comme Finnigan et tous les autres : un passe-temps ! Mais j'ai compris que non. Je l'aime ! »

« - Et qui est-ce ? » Demanda Pansy, en tremblant d'émotion devant la possibilité de recevoir une information croustillante à répéter.

« - Ginny Weasley ! » S'exclama enchanté Blaise

La porte de la salle debain s'ouvrit. Draco en sortit, plus magnifique que jamais. Bon, ils ne le virent pas très bien parce qu'il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Blaise lui dit :

« - As-tu entendu, Dray ? Je sors officiellement avec Ginny Weasley ! » Dit-il tout content

« - Oui, oui. C'est bien. » Draco paraissait heureux « - Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! »

« - BONNE CHANCE ! »

Il allait sortir mais il s'arrêta.

« - Ah, une dernière chose... » et il se dirigea ver Blaise prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa profondément « -Merci beaucoup ! » Et il sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Blaise encore surpris, regarda la porte. Et il se tourna vers les autres Serpentards « - Quoi ? »

Ils le regardaient d'un air avide.

Pansy s'éclaircit la gorge « - tandis que Draco récupère son homme, toi, tu vas nous raconter toute l'histoire en détail en ce qui concerne la Belette femelle et toi. »

Blaise soupira. Il s'installa confortablement sur le lit en entreprit de raconter son histoire..

À suivre…


	9. Pour chaque héros, on a besoin d'un drag

**Titre : **Sleeping Blonde Beauty

**Auteur : **Altariel-Jaina

**Disclaimer : **Alors, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Altariel-Jaina, mais la traduction m'appartient.

**Couple : **HPDM

Note : Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnol, également disponible en anglais d'Altariel-Jaina. J'espère que la traduction sera cohérente.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews à DLT ; Sahada ; la-shinegami ; EvIl-aNGel666 ; Serdra ; freaky-fair ; Egwene Al' Vere ; lenyka ; Magical Girl Kiki ; kaiyh-chan ; crystal d'avalon ; Polarisn7 ; thalie-la-clochette ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; lilu malfoy-potter ; Spicy marmelade ; Lovely A ; lucy-hp ; onarluca ; JessyMP ; Leelo calavera ; LightofMoon ; zouzou ; Keurjani ; Lunicorne ; Drudrue._**

**_Touraz : Comment va faire Draco pour se faire pardonner? Tu vas le savoir tout de suite en lisant la suite. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.  
_**

**_Ichigo : Coucou, je suis contente de voir que ma traduction te plaise, et j'espère que ça sera le cas pour les chapitres à venir. La suite est juste en dessus. Kiss  
_**

**_yohina : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Effectivement, j'ai vu que «Coup de foudre à Notting Hill» revenait souvent dans les reviews, mais je dois avouer que c'est un film que j'ai jamais regardé entièrement, donc je me suis pas aperçu de la ressemblance, lol, honte à moi, je ne connais pas mes classique._**

**_remissia : Est-ce que Harry va accepter les excuses de Draco? A voir prochainement… En ce qui concerne Coup de foudre à Notting Hill, c'est la même réponse que pour Yohina, lol._**

**_mimilili15 : Merci pour ta review, la suite est juste en dessous, et j'espère que tu vas aimé.

* * *

_**

**SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY**

Chapitre 9 : Pour chaque héros, on a besoin d'un dragon

Harry Potter avait passé toute la journée dehors, sur le terrain de quidditch. Il avait pleuré mais surtout, il s'était maudit.

Avait-il vraiment pu penser qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre eux ? Quelle stupidité ! Comment avait-il pu se tromper de cette manière ?

Il regarda l'heure. Il était déjà presque minuit ! Il était tard, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et il était toujours dehors. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione devaient l'attendre.

Il se leva. Il avait froid, bien que la nuit soit plutôt chaude. Lafine pluiede la journée avait humidifié ses vêtements et ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment secs, sans compter que le vent de la nuit le faisait frissonner. Il se dirigea vers le collège.

Quelque chose le troublait, donc il avait passé la journée entière à penser. Finalement ne se préoccupant pas s'il se faisait prendre à cette heure-ci, il ouvrit la porte.**  
**  
**_"Ma vie amoureuse est un désastre",_** pensa-t-il furieux. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre mais quelque chose le fit s'arrêter.

La porte de la Grande Salle était ouverte.

Sa curiosité se réveilla. Il surveilla les alentours. Il n'y avait personne. Alors, il poussa les grandes portes et entra.

Des bribes de souvenirs lui revint à l'esprit.

La lumière de la lune baignait le lieu, en lui donnant cette atmosphère magique et irréelle d'il y a quelques semaines. Sa vue se porta immédiatement vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé le lit de pierre, mais il n'y avait rien.

« - Bonjour, Harry. »

Harry trébucha presque sous l'effet de la panique. Il se retourna d'un coup. Et poussa une exclamation étonnée.

Draco Malfoy était là, debout dans un coin de la salle. Les rayons lunaires éclairant directement son visage et ses cheveux semblaient illuminés. Ses yeux argentés étaient ouverts et brillaient de manière inquiétante sous cette lumière de même couleur que les prunelles. Sa peau était tellement pâle comme toujours.

Les yeux de Harry examinèrent alors son corps, et ils s'ouvrirent en grand. Le Serpentard était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir moulant... plaisamment... et une chemise argentée assortit avec ses yeux et dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir une poitrine blanche et musclée mais svelte.

« - Je savais que tu viendrais. » Dit le Serpentard en s'approchant de lui. « - là où tout à commencé. » C'était son imagination ou le blond déplaçait sensuellement les hanches en même temps qu'il marchait vers lui ? « - Et où tout va finir. » Définitivement, c'était son imagination.

Les deux garçons se firent face et les yeux émeraude se clouèrent dans les yeux argentés. Un feu ardent était visible dans un et de l'incompréhension dans l'autre.

« - Malfoy. » Fit Harry, en essayant de rester le plus froid possible.

« - Potter. » Dit Draco.

Silence.

« - Qu'es-ce que tu veux maintenant, Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry, dédaigneusement. « - Tu as dit ce que tu voulais, il y a des heures. Ou plutôt ce que tu ne voulais pas. »

Draco secoua la tête. « - Un Serpentard veut toujours quelque chose, Potter. Tant qu'il possède quelque chose qui s'appelle de l'ambition. »

« - Vraiment ? » Fit Harry en essayant de rester neutre. « - Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Draco haussa les épaules « - Je te veux. » Dit-il simplement.

Harry se figea, mais il récupéra une expression dure. « - Tu oublie toutes les contraintes qu'il y a en moi. Un nabot binoclard, un orphelin de Gryffondor, un pauvre et un sang mêlé. »

Draco sursauta comme s'il l'avait frappé. Et, il regarda le gryffondor avec irritation. « - Écoute, Potter, tu ne dois pas toujours aimer tout ce qui est dans la personne que tu veux. »

Harry le regarda pendant quelques secondes. « - Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Demanda-t-il, en souhaitant qu'il ne remarque pas l'émotion dans sa voix.

Draco le regarda intensément. « - Je n'ai pas dit cela. »

Harry lui lança alors un regard dur. « - Alors je pense qu'on s'est tout dit. » Et il tourna les talons pour s'en aller.

**_"Draco, tu es un imbécile complet ! "_** Résonna la voix de Blaise dans sa tête. **_"Maudit sois-tu Blaise."_** Pensa le blond.**  
**

« - Potter ! » Cria-t-il, horrifié d'entendre sa voix trembler d'émotion « - je t'aime. »

Harry se figea sur place, mais ne se retourna pas.

Et Draco dit avec désespoir « -... d'accord ? Je t'aime plus que tu ne le pense. Plus que je ne peux l'exprimer. Je... » Il déglutit. « -Fais chier, Potter ! Je suis nul pour exprimer mes sentiments avec des mots ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait ! »

Harry resta silencieux. Draco se mordit les lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je... Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas. »

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et commençait à faire la danse du ventre à l'intérieur de lui.

« - Dis-le. »

« - Quoi ? » Fit Draco, sans comprendre.

« - Dis-me-le. Correctement. Et avec mon nom. »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. « - Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« - Malfoy... » dit Harry avec un ton d'avertissement.

Draco avala sa salive. Respira profondément. Plusieurs fois. Son élégance totale et absolue venait de partir en fumée. Il regarda droit devant lui, vers le brun.

Et soudainement il se rendit compte que tout ceci était stupide et que sa fierté, son nom et l'opinion des autres n'avait aucune importance. Pas maintenant de toute façon. Il ne pourrait jamais exprimer ses sentiments mais Potter voulait entendre quelque chose qui y ressemblait... Parce que Potter en avait besoin !

« - Je t'aime, Harry. »

Les mots remplirent la pièce d'une manière parfaite et impénétrable. Et Harry se retourna.

Le Serpentard était là, se tordant les doigts de nervosité et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sans se rendre compte de ses faits et geste.

Et alors Harry se rendit compte que celui qui était devant lui, n'était pas Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était pas le même l'ange qu'il avait embrassé dans cette même salle il y a quelques semaines, ni l'attrapeur Serpentard ni le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Il était Draco. Simplement lui. Avec tout le bon et tout le mauvais que cela entraînait.

Et pour Harry ça voulait dire beaucoup de plus que toutes ses personnalités précédentes. Parce que celle-là était vraie.

Et il se dirigea vers lui. Et il lui mit une main sur la joue. Elle était trempée de sueur froide, d'énervement. Et Harry se rendit comte qu'il préférait quand elle était lisse comme du coton. Pas pour le contact lui-même mais pour ce que ça représentait.

« - Je vais maintenant t'embrasser. » Dit-il simplement. Et il le fit.

/888888888888888888888/

Hermione et Ron, effectivement, attendaient Harry. Ils étaient déjà onze heures et demi et ils étaient dans la salle commune, déjà vide, à attendre avec inquiétude leur ami.

« - C'est de ma faute. » Fit Hermione « -Si je n'avais pas étais tellement agressive... »

« - Mais non, Hermione. Je crois qu'en tant qu'amis, nous avons droit de savoir qu'il a embrassé un garçon qui nous insulte de la pire manière possible depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard. » Ron fixa un point au loin. « - bien que j'aurais préféré apprendre l'affaire de manière différente. » Admit-il.

« - Tu crois qu'il va bien ? » Murmura Hermione, en s'appuyant contre le roux dans un des fauteuils. Le garçon l'entoura d'un bras et sourit. « - J'en suis sûr. » Il bailla. « - Etqui sait, peut-être qu'il a croisé Malfoy et que maintenant ils sont tous les deux ensembles. » Il fit une mine dégoûtée. « Ugh, Malfoy… Beurk. »

Hermione rigola. « - Je suis contente de voir que tu n'aimes pas l'image mentale ! » Ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux. « - Ron ? »

« - Mmmmm? » Fit-il, avec les lèvres contre les cheveux emmêlés de la jeune fille et enenroulant ses mèchesautour de sesdoigts.

Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « - Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand j'ai embrassé Malfoy ? »

Ron devint rouge écarlate. « -Ummm... Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant, bien qu'ayant encore les joues encore rouges.

Hermione ne répondit pas car l'embarras du roux venait de lui donner sa réponse, elle sourit et se pencha en avant. « -Embrasse-moi. »

« - Tes désirs sont des ordres. » Plaisanta-t-il. « - Après tout... Je ne dois pas désobéir à une préfète. » Et leurs lèvres s'unirent. **  
**

_**/888888888888888888888/  
**_

ATTENTION ! RATING NC-17 ASSEZ LEGER! SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, NE LISEZ PAS ! L'AUTEUR NE VEUT AUCUNE PLAINTE PLUS TARD EN RAISON DE CA. VOUS POUVEZ CONTINUER DE LIRE LE CHAPITRE PASSEZ CETTE PARTIE.

_**/888888888888888888888/**_

Harry se réveilla dans un lit inconnu avec un corps inconnu à ses côtés. Son premier réflexe fut de crier.

Particulièrement en sentant une main sous sa ceinture.

Et surtout quand il vit la couleur des rideaux (vert).

Mais il se retint et se retourna. Il vit alors le visage de Draco Malfoy à quelques centimètres du sien.

Le blond paraissait beaucoup plus jeune quand il dormait. Les traits de dureté et de froideur ne se voyaient pas et son visage était légèrement rose (à cause de la chaleur corporelle). Harry sourit béatement et lui caressa la joue.

Et il eut une meilleure idée.

Faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, il le découvrit. Il passa ses mains sur sa poitrine lisse et descendit vers le caleçon, qui était très… amusant avec des nounours en train de danser. Draco avait très embarrassé la nuit précédente quand ils s'étaient retrouvés en sous-vêtements, mais Harry l'avait trouvé mignon.

Surtout quand Malfoy le portait.

Sa main descendit vers l'entrejambe du blond et caressa la zone, avec timidité, en explorant. Jamais il avait fait cela avec un garçon, bien que parfois il se faisait la même chose à lui-même.

Il commença à caresser, d'abord doucement, ensuite plus énergiquement. Le blond remua les paupières, et ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

« - Que... ? » Fit-il étonné.

Harry lui sourit, en essayant de ne pas laisser trop transparaître sa timidité. Il savait que Draco avait déjà été avec d'autres garçons avant lui et il ne voulait pas paraître inexpérimenté et inintéressant.

« - Potter, tu as pensé à faire ça tout seul ? » Demanda Draco, sur le point d'exploser de rire.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « - Je t'informe, que bien que je n'aie jamais été avec un garçon, je ne suis pas vierge. »

« - Mmmmm… » murmura Draco, appréciant les caresses du brun. « - Avec qui l'as-tu fais ? »

« - En fait, il y en a eu deux. » Dit Harry sans y accorder beaucoup d'importance et en continuant avec ses caresses. « -Ginny et Padma Patil. »

« - Ahhh... mmm... Tu… Tu as couchée avec la Weaselette ? » Demanda Draco « -Weasley frère ne t'a pas tué ? »

« - Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant six mois. » Indiqua Harry. « - C'était normal. De toutes manières, Ginny est effrayante quand elle est en colère alors Ron n'oserait pas passer pour le grand frère super-protecteur. Et puis, nous nous sommes amis, il avait confiance en moi. »

« - Oh… c'est Weasley... ahhh... tous... Les mêmes… » murmura Draco.

« - Ne les insultes pas ou j'arrête mes câlineries. » Menaça Harry.

« - Ok, Potter. » S'exclama Draco « -Tu es très capricieux. »

Harry cessa tout « -Appelle-moi Harry. Ou j'arrête. »

Draco se mordit les lèvres « - non ! Ha…Harry, continu. » Réussit-il à articuler.

Harry reprit ses caresses, de manière plus énergique.

« - Ahhh... » Gémit Draco. « -Plus... plus rapide, Harry ! »

Harry obéit.

« - Ohhh...oui...oui, oui...ahhhh...continu, oui... oui. » Haleta Draco « - Oui... oouuiiiii, oui...ah, ah, ah...ah, ah, Ohhhhh ! » Et Harry se pencha et l'embrassa au moment où le blond jouit, noyant ainsi l'exclamation de plaisir qu'il s'apprêtait à crier.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Draco haletait et avait les joues très rouges et la bouche encore entrouverte. Harry le regarda et se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une chose aussi érotique de sa vie. Son propre membre réagissait.

Finalement Draco se calma un peu. « -Wow ! C'était... C'était fantastique, Pot…Harry. » Corrigea-t-il. Il se mit dans une position plus confortable et sentit l'érection de Harry. Il sourit « -Maintenant, je vais devoir te rendre la pareille. »

Harry devint alors rouge. « - non, non. Tu ne dois pas le faire. Je peux aller dans la salle de bain et le faire. »

Et Draco, étant le Serpentard qu'il était (qui est très, mais alors très pervers) ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit comme s'il venait d'avoir la meilleure idée du monde. « -Oh, pourquoi irais-tu dans la salle de bain ? Tu peux le faire ici. »

Harry rougit encore plus. «- I... Ici ? » Bégaya-t-il.

« - Oui... » susurra sensuellement Draco « - Ici même, pour moi. »

La tête de Harry paraissait être sur le point d'exploser tant elle était rouge, mais il bougea ses mains et abaissa son sous-vêtement. Draco se mordit les lèvres à la vue de son corps. Et Harry devint plus rouge.

Le gryffondor prit son membre avec sa main et commença un mouvement de poignet de haut en bas, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière. Il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais ressenti ça quand il le faisait seul, mais il découvrit que le faire devant un public était beaucoup excitant.

« - Ah...ah... ah... » Haleta-t-il. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer « -Ah... ah, ah, ah, ah... »

« - Vas-y... continu » Haleta Draco lui-même.

Il bougea la main encore plus rapidement, en faisant des cercles avec un doigt sur le bout « -Ah!...ah, ah… ah… oh, oh, oh, oh OH OH OH ! » Et il atteignit l'orgasme. Et Draco aussi, de nouveau, à ses côtés.

Tous les deux se regardèrent et se sourirent. Draco se coucha sur Harry, l'étreignant avec les bras et s'embrassèrent. Leurs entres-jambe se touchèrent.

Ils ressentirent comme une décharge électrique. Tous les deux se regardèrent soucieusement, en se transmettant des messages avec les yeux.**  
**  
_"C'est encore tôt. Je veux que se soit spécial " _

_"Nous attendrons"_

Et soudainement, la voix de Blaise Zabini retentit dans toute la chambre, criant à plein poumon.

« - Mettez un sortilège d'insonorisation, bon sang ! A moins que, si vous voulez avoir un troisième partenaire, il n'y a pas de problème... »

Tous les deux, Gryffondor et Serpentard, devinrent rouges comme des betteraves. Mais Draco dit :

« - Nous ne voulons pas d'un ménage à trois, Blaise ! »

« - Et que diriez-vous de Vince et de Greg? » Demanda l'autre Serpentard en feignant l'innocence « - Ils peuvent s'y joindre, eux ? » Les deux garçons cités gémirent, indiquant ainsi qu'ils étaient d'accord.

Un silence horrifié s'installa dans le lit de Draco. Et il n'y eut pas d'autre activité dans ce genre-là.

_**

* * *

**_

LE PASSAGE NC-17 SE TERMINE ICI, POUR CEUX QUI NE L'ONT PAS LU, VOUS POUVEZ REPRENDRE UNE LECTURE CONVENABLE A PARTIR D'ICI.

_**

* * *

**_

La salle commune de Gryffondor se remplissait. Tous ceux qui traversaient la salle ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pousser des "awwwws" et des "ohhhhs" devant la scène que présentait un des sofas.

Profondément endormi et complètement inconscient de leur entourage, Hermione et Ron étaient collé l'un à l'autre. Le roux avait un bras autour de la taille de la fille et tous les deux avaient un sourire heureux sur le visage. Très mignon.**  
**  
Scène qui fut interrompue quand Ginny Weasley entra comme un ouragan dans la salle.

**_"Mais cette fille ne dort jamais ici ou quoi ?"_** Se demanda Seamus.

« - Vous n'allez pas le croire ! J'ai un scoop ! » Cria-t-elle. Ron et Hermione se réveillèrent effrayés et les gens se tournèrent vers la jeune rouquine pour l'écouter. « - Harry a passé la nuit dans les dortoirs des Serpentard ! » Tout le monde se mis alors à parler à haute voix, il y a eu des cris d'exclamations et beaucoup de vacarme. Ginny cria pour se faire entendre. « - Ils doivent être sur le point de descendre déjeuner ! Allons-y ! »

Ron regarda sa sœur avec étonnement. « - Et comment sais-tu que Harry a passé la nuit là-bas ? »**  
**  
Ginny devint tellement rouge qu'elle ressembla à une tomate et sortit pratiquement en courant de la salle.

_**

* * *

**_

Tout le collège était réuni dans la Grande Salle. La rumeur s'était répandue et tout le monde voulait le voir avec leurs propres yeux. Les professeurs avaient été énormément surpris en voyant que tous les élèves étaient descendus avant eux.Finalement les Serpentards apparurent. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, c'est pourquoi les élèves ne se rendirent pas compte qu'en plus de Harry et il manquait également Draco Malfoy. Toutefois, Blaise Zabini était conscient des messes basses des Gryffondors.**  
**

« - Weasley, je pourrais te parler ? En privé. » Demanda-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

Ginny acquiesça, surprise, et sortirent tous les deux.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un couloir proche. Zabini se plaça en face d'elle mais ne parla pas pendant un instant.

« - Bon... » Fit finalement Ginny. « -Que se passe-t-il ? »

Blaise tenta de regarder partout sauf vers elle. Mais il échoua, car pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant au monde que ses yeux bleus brillants.

« - Ben Eh... nous avons... nous avons flirté et sommes sortis ensemble pendant une semaine et... je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose... » Fit-il un peu maladroitement « -... Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Off… Officiellement. » Balbutia-t-il.Ginny le regardant, en souriant « - Pardon, ai-je mal entendu ? Blaise Zabini... avoir une relation stable ? Officielle ? »

« - Ben, oui... » Dit-il légèrement gêné. « - Je ne m'ennui pas avec toi. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

**_"Idiot ! "_** Se dit Blaise. **_"Tu ressembles à Draco, en disant ce genre de conneries."_**

« - Ce que… Ce que je veux dire... » Balbutia-t-il. « - Ce n'est pas cela. C'est que... » Et il poussa un soupir de déception. « - Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? Je te veux et je ne veux pas que nous nous séparions. ummm... veux-tu venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi le week-end prochain ? »

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux tandis qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« - Et ça ne te dérange pas que tes amis nous voient ensemble ? »

« - bien, je devrai dire à mes amis que je ne pourrai pas voir qu'eux et j'indiquerais également à Draco qu'il devra compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit-il, puis il devint sérieux et dit avec un sourire « - mais se sera fantastique qu'ils me voient avec toi. Hey ! Nous attirerons beaucoup l'attention, et nous deviendrons le couple le plus beau de tout Poudlard. »

Elle rigola.

« - Alors... qu'en dis-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire nerveux.

« - Ummm... Je ne sais pas... » Dit-elle, en feignant de penser. « - J'ai un emploi du temps très serré. » Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue en voyant son expression de désillusion « -Mais j'en serais enchantée. » Dit-elle en souriant. Il sourit à ces paroles.

« - Génial ! » Et il l'a prit par la taille, la soulevant dans les airs. Il sentit alors la fille se tendre dans ses bras « - quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule. Alors il se tourna.

A quelques pas d'eux, se trouvait Seamus Finnigan.

_**

* * *

**_

Seamus fit demi-tour le visage impassible et dit :

« - Pardon de vous interrompre. »

Et il s'éloigna. Aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

La poitrine lui faisait mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il aimer quelqu'un comme Zabini ? Tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait jamais entretenu quelque chose de sérieux avec quelqu'un. Sauf maintenant.

Il eut un rire amer. Ginny. Qui aurait pensé ça ? Depuis que la rousse était entrée en cinquième année, elle était devenue une des filles les plus populaires du collège. Et non seulement pour son physique mais aussi parce qu'elle était gentille et douce.

Seamus se mordit les lèvres et accéléra le pas. Il vit un couple pas loin de lui et son cœur se serra. Ils étaient affectueux, ils étaient heureux, ils étaient...

HARRY et MALFOY ?

Seamus se figea puis s'avança vers eux.

« - Hey ! Hey ! »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, surpris.

« - Vous... Vous êtes ensemble ? C'est avec lui que tu as dormi cette nuit ? » Harry et Draco sourirent stupidement.

« -... Nous n'avons rien fait. » Clarifia Harry.

Seamus lui fit signe que cela n'avait aucune importance « - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Dis-moi, Harry : C'est toi qui as embrassé Draco n'est-ce pas ? » Harry devint rouge et acquiesça.

« - Haha ! Je savais bien que c'étais toi ! » Vociféra l'Irlandais. « - Je le savais, je le savais ! Je suis riiiiiiiiiiche ! »

Et après ce cri de joie, il partit en courant en direction de la Grande Salle, en laissant derrière lui un Gryffondor et un Serpentard très, très confus.

**_

* * *

_**

Quand Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se tut et les regarda. Et même les professeurs les observaient en silence. Le professeur Flitwick avait un visage pâle, assez préoccupant.

Draco roula des yeux. Il était fatigué de tout cela.

« - Écoutez ! Oui, Potter et moi, nous sommes ensemble et oui, Potter a dormi hier soir dans mon dortoir. » Le visage d'Harry passa du blanc au rouge tomate. « - oh, et oui, Potter a été celui qui m'a embrassé. Satisfait ? Alors maintenant, vous avez quoi colporté. »

Et sans préavis, il prit Harry par la taille et il lui donna un baiser devant tous. Les réactions furent immédiates et très diverses.

Ceux de Gryffondor poussèrent des exclamations excitées. Bon, surtout les filles. Les garçons étaient éberlués mais certains souriaient. Après tout, Harry été apprécié par tout le monde. Les Serpentard sifflèrent et crièrent leur approbation. Snape avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Particulièrement Potter. Remus souriait, le professeur McGonagall s'était évanouie et Dumbledore paraissait heureux de la situation. Et ensuite, l'exclamation de Seamus Finnigan résonna dans la salle : "Hahahaha ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Vous me devez cinquante Gallions !".

« - Ils faisaient des paris sur nous ? » Fit Draco, incrédule. « - Mais qui a parié ? »

« - Oh, toute la maison Gryffondor. » Commenta Neville à leurs côtés « - Je veux dire, c'était assez évident, bien que personne n'était vraiment sûr. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Ben, pour commencer, Parvati avait dit que vous étiez très mignons ensemble, que se serait très romantique. Et elle faisait courir certains bruits à votre sujet. La rumeur s'est très vite répandue, comme d'habitude... mais personne n'en était vraiment sûr, parce que vous étiez distants et que vous ne vous parliez pas. »

Harry et Draco le regardèrent, abasourdis.

« - Oh, allez. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Moi, j'étais au courant depuis deux semaines. »

« - Deux semaines ! » S'exclama Harry, incrédule. « - Mais nous sommes ensemble que depuis hier ! »

« - Oh ben, c'est que je remarque très vite ces choses-là. » Dit Neville.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Draco.

« - je suis le Rapporteur, l'auteur du Miroir de Poudlard, j'ai l'habitude de remarquer ces petites choses-là. » Dit Neville, avec importance.

Silence.

« - Le Rapporteur ? » Dit Draco avec la voix larmoyante. « - Mais c'est impossible ! Il... est tellement bon que le Prophète essaye de connaître son identité depuis longtemps pour lui offrir un poste. »

« - Ils l'ont déjà fait. J'ai déjà une offre de travail pour quand je sortirais d'ici. » Dit Neville en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

« - Mais... comment... tu… ? » Fit Harry, incapable d'articuler un mot.

« - Oh, et bien... être petit et insignifiant a ses avantages. » Dit Neville, avec un sourire malicieux « - les gens disent des choses devant moi, qu'il ne dirait jamais en public... ni même en se rendant compte que je suis là, et que je m'informe de tout. C'était fantastique de jouer ce jeu. »

« - Tu sais, Nev, sûrement qu'ils s'en rendent compte. »

« - Tu veux savoir comment je savais tout à propos de toi, Harry? » Dit Neville, patient « - J'étais dans la classe dans laquelle tu t'étais enfermé avec Pansy Parkinson et quand elle à tout découvert. Et tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça. « - J'écrivais sur le tableau quelques formules de Métamorphose pour réviser, mais en entrant vous ne m'avez pas vu. J'ai compris que vous parliez de choses personnelles, mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer, parce que vous étiez très perturbés... et que cette fille me fait peur. » Dit-il avec une petite grimace.

« - Je t'accompagne dans ce sentiment. » Dit Draco, en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

_**

* * *

**_

C'était dimanche et il n'y avait pas de classes. Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry et Draco allèrent se promener au bord du lac.

La journée était magnifique ; après la pluie d'hier, le ciel était bleu intense et une brise agréable soufflait. Les arbres étaient verts, indiquant ainsi l'arrivée du printemps, les oiseaux chantaient...

Et Harry Potter commençait à préoccuper sérieusement de sa masculinité. Il ne devrait pas faire attention à ces choses-là.

Mais il avait un énorme désir de courir en criant à plein poumon que le monde était beau, que Poudlard était formidable, que les Dursley étaient formidables...

Bon, à la réflexion, peut-être pas.

Ils étaient main dans la main, en marchant. La main de Draco était douce contre sa peau. Et plus beau que jamais avec ses cheveux dorés qui reflétaient les rayons du soleil.

« - J'aime bien tes cheveux ainsi. Tu ne devrais pas les mettre en arrière. »

« - C'est ce que m'avait dit la Weaselette avant de m'embrasser pour me réveiller. » Dit Draco avec un petit rire.

« - Tu te rappelles de tout ce qu'on t'a dit ? » S'étonna Harry.

« - Oui. Granger... » Grogna le blond. Harry rigola et Draco se mit à bouder « - Hé ! »

Harry rigola encore plus.

« - Tu penses que je suis beau sous la lune ? » Demanda Draco, innocemment, en changeant de sujet.

Harry devint rouge comme un coquelicot « - Oui. »

« - Tu sais, tu l'es également sous le soleil. »

Tous les deux se regardèrent effrayés par la teneur de leurs paroles.

« - Nous sommes horriblement niais. » Fit Draco.

« - Oui. Sinon je pense que je n'y survivrai pas, Ron finirait par me tuer. »

« - Que Weasley essaye de te toucher ! » S'exclama Draco en passant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Harry « - Je te protègerais ! » Dit-il dramatiquement. Harry rigola. Bientôt imité par Draco. Quand ils se furent calmé, Harry était dans les bras de Draco. Le blond ne bougea plus, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Le garçon à la peau d'or. » Fit-il en observant Harry avec des yeux friands.

« - Le garçon à la peau dorée qui va t'embrasser pour que tu te taises. » Lui dit le Gryffondor. Et il souleva la tête du blond et posa ses lèvres sur celle du Serpentard.

POM ! Bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Suivit d'un autre. Les deux garçons se séparèrent, et regardèrent les deux personnes inanimées au sol qui arrivaient à leurs rencontres. Un venait de l'intérieur de Poudlard et l'autre de Pré-au-Lard. Et ils soupirent tous les deux.

Lucius Malfoy. Et Sirius Black.

«- Je pense que nous sommes plus doués que Voldemort pour anéantir un sorcier. » Commenta Draco « - Il va être jaloux. »

Harry grogna. Ça allait être une journée très très longue.

_**

* * *

**_

Draco observa son père et porta instinctivement une main à la poche arrière de son pantalon ( et dont Harry le trouvait très beau là-dedans). Et avec détermination, il se tourna vers le garçon aux yeux verts.

« - Nous devrions peut-être en réveiller d'abord un et ensuite l'autre pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. » Il regarda vers celui qui venait de Pré-au-Lard. « Je préfèrerais que se soit d'abord mon père. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de régler ça avec lui. »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'écarta légèrement pour lui laisser la voie libre. Draco pointa sa baguette vers le corps de l'homme aux longs cheveux platines.

« - Enervate ! »

Lucius Malfoy se réveilla soudainement. Et ses yeux perçants gris se portèrent immédiatement vers ceux de son fils.

L'homme se releva et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point c'était un homme très attirant.

Mais cet homme leur lançait un regard froid contre eux en ce moment.

« - Que tu crois que tu faisais, Draco? » Siffla l'homme.

« - J'embrassais mon petit-ami, père. » Répondit tranquillement Draco. Harry le regarda incrédule.** _"Il n'y avait que Draco pour dire cela avec autant de calme"._**

« - Petit-ami ? » Répéta Lucius « -Je crois que je ne t'ai pas bien compris. »

« - Au contraire, père. » Draco respira profondément. « - Je sors avec Harry Potter. »

Il était difficile de déterminer les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de l'adulte. Colère, évidemment, déception, ennui, rage... et quelque chose que Harry ne sut identifier.

« - C'est insensé. Je ne le permettrais pas. »

« - Que vas-tu faire ? » Fit Draco avec arrogance. « - Je suis presque majeur et je peux faire ce que je veux. »

« - Non, sinon je te déshériterais. » Dit Lucius avec fureur.

Harry regarda Draco et comprit que cette fois Lucius était allée trop loin. « - COMMENT VOUS OSEZ ! » Cria-t-il à son père, furieux. « - VOUS ÊTES UN HYPOCRITE ! VOUS ÊTES UN MAUDIT HYPOCRITE, PÈRE ! EST-CE QUE L'ON VOUS L'A INTERDIT A VOUS, EH ? EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN L'A FAIT ? EH ? EH ? »

Harry se demanda de quoi son petit-ami parlait.

« - Non... Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Dr…Draco. » Dit son père.

« - TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN DE QUOI JE PARLE ! NOUS, LES MALFOY NOUS AIMONS LE DANGER. LA PROHIBITION ! ET TU NE FAIS PAS EXCEPTION ! » Et il lança au visage de son père une photographie qu'il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Le visage de Lucius Malfoy pâlit affreusement. Il respira profondément pour se calmer et regarda son fils.

« - Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un ton menaçant. Harry recula de quelques pas mais Draco, habitué à son père et à ses tons, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« - Ca n'a aucune importance. Regarde. Tu vas m'interdire de sortir avec Potter après ça ? » Harry désirait voir la photo. C'est alors qu'elle tomba des mains de Lucius pour atterrir au sol, l'image face au ciel. Harry la regarda et poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

Son propre père et Malfoy étaient dessus. Tous les deux étaient torse-nu et Lucius tenait son père par la taille, sur un lit. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sur cette photo.

Lucius Malfoy tomba à genoux au sol et se couvrit le visage, afin qu'ils ne le voient pas.

« - Oui, c'est la vérité. Potter et moi, avons eu une aventure durant nos études. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Regardez bien la photo. » Et les deux garçons la regardèrent attentivement.

« - Là ! Que... ? » Draco indiqua une figure cachée de l'autre côté du lit. Ele n'était presque pas visible, parce qu'elle était cachée par les deux hommes. Puis, de nouveau, Harry poussa un cri.

« - Et oui, Potter. Ton père, Black et moi, avons eu des relations pendant deux années scolaires. Au début, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Les trois les étudiants les plus populaires de l'école, nous venions d'anciennes familles de sorciers au sang pur et très riches et nous avions une rivalité intense, c'est pourquoi ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de tout arrêter. Ce n'était que du sexe et rien d'autre, pas d'engagement, pas de promesse. Mais au milieu de notre septième année, tout est allé de travers. »

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité, fasciné par l'histoire.

Lucius Malfoy laissa échapper un éclat de rire amer « - J'ai commis une très grande erreur. Je suis tombé amoureux. »

Harry commença à comprendre. Il jeta un œil soucieux à la photographie, il savait que la réponse se trouvait dessus, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

« - Je suis tombé amoureux. Moi. Un Serpentard. J'ai rompu l'accord qui nous liait afin de ne pas mélanger nos sentiments dans l'affaire. Et les choses ont commençaient à changer. James avait une fiancée officielle qu'il aimait vraiment et moi je devais me marier avec Narcissa quand nous aurions quitté Poudlard. »

Harry regarda Draco pour voir si ce commentaire l'avait blessé, mais ça ne paraissait pas l'importer. Draco avait toujours su que ses parents ne s'étaient jamais aimés.

« - Et quelques semaines après, j'ai commis une seconde grande erreur : J'ai écrit mon amour. Je n'avais jamais tenu de journal, mais j'avais trop de chose dans ma tête et avoir le garçon que j'aimais à mes côtés sans pouvoir l'avoir réellement me rendait fou. »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Harry et il regarda rapidement la photographie. C'était là !

Lucius tenait son père mais ne le regardait pas. Il regardait Sirius, qui était endormi, à leurs côtés. Et alors il comprit.

« - Sirius... » Murmura-t-il.

« - Oui, Harry. » Lucius releva le visage et ils furent surpris de voir des larmes sur ses joues. Il se mordait la lèvre pour tenter de les retenir « - J'étais amoureux de Black, et je n'ai pas pu commettre de pire erreur dans toute ma vie. James a lu le journal que j' avais écrit et est devenu furieux. Je ne l'accuse pas. La guerre était en plein apogée et ma famille était du côté sombre. James Potter n'aurait jamais permis que son meilleur ami ait une relation amoureuse avec un mangemort. »

« - Mais tu étais encore au collège... » Commença Draco.

Son père le regarda « - Peut-être. Mais j'allais le devenir et Potter le savait. James a rompu notre relation, en alléguant que j'ai brisé notre accord et a dit à Black d'en faire de même Et Black, a fait ce que son ami lui disait. » Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix « -Sans jamais l'avoir su... »

Silence.

« - Donc c'était ça la raison... » Murmura une voix dans leur dos.

Tous sursautèrent de panique et se retournèrent. Sirius Black était toujours étendu au sol, et ses yeux bleus étaient ouverts, et les regardaient.

Lucius ouvrit de grands yeux et pâlit considérablement. Sirius se leva avec difficulté sans jamais briser le contact visuel avec le blond. Il marcha vers le père de Draco et ils se firent face en silence pendant quelques minutes. Et finalement...

« - Ce n'était pas ça. » Dit Sirius avec douceur « - ce qui m'a poussé à rompre notre accord, je veux dire. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que James l'avait décidé. »

« - Ah, bon ? » Fit sarcastiquement Lucius « - Et pourquoi alors ? »

« - Il m'avait dit que tu avais violé à Lily. » Lucius, Harry et Draco restèrent bouche bée d'étonnement. « - Il m'a dit que tu l'avais violée. Que pouvais-je faire ? Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas qui s'était réellement passé, mais qu'il était sûr que c'était toi. » Il se tourna vers son filleul. « - J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait, Harry. Au moins maintenant, je sais que ce n'était pas vrai. »

Il y eut un très long moment de silence.

« - James t'aimait. » Dit finalement Lucius. Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation.

Mais Sirius secoua la tête. « - non. Il t'aimait. Moi, il ne m'aimait que comme on aime un frère, Lucius, et il a fait ce qui à ce moment-là lui paraissait être une bonne chose. Nous étions très jeunes et avec beaucoup de problèmes. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en est repentit. » Il se tourna vers Draco « - tu as dit tout à l'heure que les Malfoys aiment le danger et la prohibition. Tu te trompes. Ceux sont les Potter. C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas dans votre cas ? Ce n'était pas toi, n'est-ce pas Draco ? C'était Harry... »

Harry avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Beaucoup.

« - Et tu le savais... Tu savais pour James... Tu étais au courant d'une partie du problème... pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? Jamais, jusqu'à présent... » la voix de Lucius indiquait une douleur incroyable.

Sirius haussa les épaules, bien que son regard soit rempli de désespoir comme celui de l'homme blond « - Et qu'est-ce que nous aurions fait ? Tu es un mangemort, tout le monde le sait. Et je suis le parrain de Harry... »

Nouveau silence. Les vies de quatre personnes venaient de changer. En bien ou en mal, elles avaient changé pour toujours.

« - Donc tout ce malheur à cause d'un mensonge, d'un malentendu et d'une destinée malheureuse et différente entre vous. » Récapitula Draco.

Harry sentit que c'était le moment d'agir. Il prit Draco par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent.

« - Ils ont besoin de résoudre leur problème. Et nous le nôtre. » Et ils partirent en direction du collège, laissant derrière eux les deux adultes qui avait trop souffert pour rien. Ils devaient maintenant, corriger le passé, en modifiant le présent pour parvenir à entrevoir un futur.

**A suivre…**


	10. Un garcon pour Pansy

**Titre :** Sleeping Blonde Beauty

**Auteur :** Altariel-Jaina

**Disclaimer :** Alors, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Altariel-Jaina, mais la traduction m'appartient.

**Couple :** HPDM

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnol, également disponible en anglais d'Altariel-Jaina. J'espère que la traduction sera cohérente.

* * *

**SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY**

**Chapitre 10 : Un garçon pour Pansy (un baiser, une danse et un mariage)**

Quand Harry et Draco entrèrent dans le château, ils se sentaient étrangement calmes, preuve qu'ils n'avaient pas encore assimilé tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre... En entrant dans le hall, un cri aigu leur perça les tympans à tous deux ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui se trouvaient à 30 kilomètres à la ronde. Les deux garçons regardèrent en direction des escaliers et virent une furie blonde qui arrivait à une vitesse incroyable vers eux.

Draco jeta un regard de dépit à Harry et fit face à Pansy. Il écarta les bras pour la recevoir...

...Et celle-ci passa à côté de lui sanslui prêter attention et se jeta sur Harry.

« - Harryyyyyyyy ! C'est fantastique ! Il faut que tu me racontes tout ! » S'exclama la Serpentarde, faisant rire Harry.

« - Ay, oui. Vient, allons aux cuisines en même temps, j'ai faim. »

Et les deux adolescents excités s'éloignèrent, en oubliant le blond. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les bras encore écartés et avec une goutte d'eau sur la tempe (façon manga) et une expression désorientée très amusante qui disait "Que s'est-il passé ? ".

« - Un problème, Malfoy ? » Fit une voix narquoise derrière-lui. « - quelqu'un n'a pas fait attention à tes ridicules cheveux d'or bouclé ? »

Draco regarda le roux d'un air dédaigneux « - Je t'informe, Weasley, toi qui est pauvre, et pour ton malheur, roux et myope que mes cheveux NE SONT PAS BOUCLÉS. »

Ron le regarda, incrédule « -Oh, Merlin. Tu n'as pas nié qu'ils étaient de couleur "dorés". »

Hermione les observa, irritée. « - C'est bon. Vous êtes insupportables. Dumbledore a organisé une petite fête, alors Ron, toi tu te tais et tu me suis. Malfoy, toi, tu entres aussi. » Fit-elle en indiquant la Grande Salle. « - Et en silence. »

Draco la contempla d'un air incrédule et jeta un œil à Ron.

« - Bon, nous devrions peut-être entrer... » Fit-il d'une voix faible.

« - Oh, Malfoy, obéissant à une fille de moldus... Tu dois être désespéré. Ou avoir peur d'elle ? »

« - Ferme-la Weasley. » Il le regarda comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'insultant. « - Et franchement, ne me dis pas que quand elle agit comme ça elle te fait pas peur ? »

Ron le regarda avec compassion « - Si. Je suis d'accord avec toi là-dessus. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis...

»- Ewwww! » Crièrent-ils en même temps « - nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose ! »

Ils se regardèrent, effrayés. Puis une voix leur parvint depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle :

« - Vous allez vous décider à venir ? Vous vous donnez en spectacle ! »

Draco regarda vers la porte avec curiosité et puis se reporta à nouveau vers Ron. Celui-ci dévia le regard avec une grimace.

« - Elle aime imposer les règles. » Dit-il, comme si cela expliquait tout.

**

* * *

**

Pansy et Harry étaient aux cuisines et ils buvaient une tasse de chocolat chaud. Une boisson qu'ils avaient en commun. Pansy le regarda. Elle avait depuis longtemps admis que Potter était sympathique, et que jamais elle n'avait connu à un garçon aussi innocent que lui. Qui était beau et gentil... et qui avait des yeux envoûtant !

Il était parfait pour Draco. Et Draco parfait pour lui.

« - Bon... » S'exclama-t-elle « ... que s'est-il passé quand Draco a quitté sa chambre ? »

« - Pardon ? » Fit Harry, confus.

« - Quand il est allé te retrouver ! » Précisa-t-elle, en faisant un geste impatient avec la main « - Où étiez-vous ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Comment étais-tu habillé ? »

Harry fut ébahi devant le flot de question.

« - Alors... j'ai passé toute la journée sur le terrain de quidditch. Puis quand je suis rentré, j'ai vu que la porte de la Grande Salle était ouverte et cela m'a intrigué alors je suis entré. » Il s'interrompit un instant et rougit. « Et il m'attendait là même s'il ne savait pas si j'allais vraiment venir. »

Pansy le regarda, amusée « - Vous êtes des âmes-sœur... »

« - Tu crois ? » Demanda Harry avec sourire idiot.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel ! « - Harry Potter, le Garçon qui avait Survécu est aussi niais qu'un Poufsouffle de première année ! » Railla-t-elle gentiment.

« - Hey !» S'indigna Harry.

Pansy sourit. « - Et ensuite... ? »

Harry eut alors une petite expression rêveuse. « - Et bien, après un dialogue dans lequel il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne m'aimait pas, j'ai tourné les talons pour partir... »

« - Tu as bien fait ! » Approuva Pansy. « -Il devait comprendre que tu ne l'attendrais pas indéfiniment ! »

« - Et finalement Draco m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! » Déclara-t-il, triomphant.

Les yeux de Pansy brillaient de mille étoiles.

« - OOOOHHHH ! Que c'est romantique ! Et... que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque innocent.

Harry rougit. « - C'est privé ! »

Pansy le regarda avec une curiosité qu'elle ne prit plus la peine de dissimuler. « - Allez, Harry. Le mot "privé" n'existe pas à Poudlard. »

« - Évidemment, avec des gens comme toi qui ne s'intéressent qu'à la vie des autres. » Fit Harry d'un ton presque boudeur mais légèrement amusé.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne avec un peu d'hésitation :

« - Est-ce que Draco et toi... ? »

« -...Avons couché ensemble ? » Termina-t-elle. « - Non. »

« - Non ? » Répéta Harry, étonné. « - Je sais qu'il a souvent était avec d'autres personnes... »

« - C'est vrai, mais personne a qui il tenait réellement. Excepté Blaise. » Fit-elle pensivement « - Oui, Blaise lui tient beaucoup à cœur, mais seulement de manière "amitié platonique avec quelques droits de coucherie ", donc... »

« - Ugh, Zabini. » Interrompit Harry, avec une grimace.

Pansy le regarda attentivement.

« - Ne me dit pas que tu le trouves laid. Il est loin de l'être... »

« - Non, mais... il a les yeux verts, comme les miens... et il est brun... ugh, je ne lui trouve rien de particulier... »

« - Tu es seulement jaloux. » Répliqua Pansy en le regardant fixement.

Harry haussa les épaules et ne répliqua pas. Après un moment de silence, il dit :

« - Vous paraissez... très unis. » Pansy le regarda, perplexe « - Entre Serpentard, je veux dire. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé. Vous êtes tellement froids... »

« - Draco est froid ? » Demanda Pansy avec un air coquin.

« - Non ! » Se dépêcha dire Harry, en rougissant, comprenant l'allusion. « - Ce que je veux dire... Non rien, laisse tomber. »

Pansy soupira

« - Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que parfois les gens oublient que nous sommes des personnes. Nous sommes même intervenus auprès de Draco pour qu'il mette les choses au point avec toi. »

« - Donc c'est grâce à vous, eh ? » Fit Harry, amusé. « - Qui dois-je remercier ? »

« - Tout le mérite me revient. » Dit Pansy, très sérieuse. « Et ainsi que Zabini aussi. »

« - Hum… »

Elle se mit alors à tater ses poches à la recherche de quelques chose et le trouva au bout de quelques instant et sortit une petite écaille.

« - Félicitation Harry. Maintenant tu fais partis de notre club. »

Harry la regarda et explosa de rire.

« - Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez... un club! Et que votre... votre... emblème est une écaille de serpent ! Ca ne m'étonne pas. »

Pansy le regarda avec un grand sourire. « - Arrête de rire. Tu es déjà membre. »

Ils restèrent à nouveau en silence, occasionnellement interrompu par Harry qui murmurait des choses comme "Évidemment, ne pouvez pas être plus discret" et "des Serpentard, toujours tellement dramatiques. ".

« - Bon... et comment s'était avec Draco ? »

« - Pansy! » Cria Harry, devenant rouge écrevisse. « - C'est privé ! Et en outre…. » il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « - Nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant. Nous empêchons ces pauvres Elfes de travailler pour ce soir. »

Pansy regarda alors la cuisine, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait « - Pourquoi ? Ces elfes n'ont pas plus de travail que d'habitude. »

« - Au contraire, ils doivent préparer les festivités. » Répondit Harry en se levant.

« - Quelle festivité ? » S'exclama Pansy horrifiée de ne pas connaître tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

Harry la regarda, étonné.

« - Les festivités pour souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau professeur de... mais où étais-tu ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant le visage incrédule de son amie.

« - Ce matin? » Expliqua-t-elle « je collais les derniers timbres de quidditch de cette année sur mon album. Je les ai obtenus par la poste ! » Termina-t-elle, avec enthousiasme.

Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment parlé de sa vie privée pour toute son existence et à un Serpentard qui plus est, Harry tendit une main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se lever.

« - Sais-tu ? Tu es la première personne d'une autre maison à qui je me confie, Pansy » Ils ouvrirent le tableau pour qu'ils puissent sortir quand ils tombèrent sur une Weasley.

« - Ginny ? » Fit Harry, distrait « - Ça va ? »

Pansy le regarda. "**_Il ne le sait pas_**", pensa-t-elle. Et une horrible idée se forma dans sa tête. En sachant que Harry était très protecteur avec Ginny – il était comme un de ses grands frères – elle dit avec une voix avenante et un petit sourire amusé :

« - Oh, mais tu ne sais pas ? Blaise et Weaslette sortent ensemble depuis la semaine dernière. Je crois qu'ils avaient leur première sortie en amoureux aujourd'hui... » Et elle sortit par le tableau, se sentant immensément bien devant l'orage qu'elle venait de causer.

Harry sentit ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

« - QUOOIIIIII ! » Rugit-il.

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy était appuyé contre un mur dans la Grande Salle, entouré par des centaines d'adolescents riant et discutant joyeusement et stupidement tout en dansant ou mangeant près du buffet. Il était, naturellement, au-dessus de cela.

Il lançait des regards indifférents et méprisables de tous côtés, démontrant que tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ne l'importait pas et mémorisant également tous ce que ses yeux enregistraient.

Les gens le regardaient avec curiosité. Il était évident qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur sa relation avec Harry, mais ils avaient peur de recevoir un sort s'ils lui en parlaient.

Il se sentait soudainement seul, en pensant à Harry et Pansy. Et la solitude fit place à la colère. Comment avaient-ils pu l'abandonner ainsi ? Ils devaient être tous les deux en train de cancaner. Et où était passé cet imbécile de Blaise ?

Draco grogna. Ce devrait être interdit aux imbéciles de pouvoir marcher librement sur terre.

Il décida d'aller se prendre une autre bierre-au-beurre. Non, valait mieux une vodka orange. Au moins de cette façon il pourrait devenir ivre.

Il se dirigea vers la table pour se servir. En théorie l'alcool était seulement pour les professeurs et les élèves de septième année, mais en en tenant compte du fait que Hagrid, qui tenait la buvette, n'était pas du genre à réfléchir intensément étant donné qu'il était presque un ermite de la forêt interdite, il serait capable de servir un bébé sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais alors qu'il marchait d'un pas nonchalant, il fut bousculait par un corps bien plus grand que lui.

« - Oups !... pardon » Fit une voix masculine.

« - Ce n'est rien... »

« - Malfoy ? » Fit la voix étonnée. Draco leva les yeux.

« - Dubois ? » Remarqua-t-il avec voix incrédule. L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor lui rendit son regard.

« - Malfoy ! Tu as vraiment changé ! Tu es enfin devenu un être humain, faut que je paye Angelina... »

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais décida de laisser courir.

« - On m'a dit que tu sortais avec Harry. » S'exclama alors Dubois avec enthousiasme.

_"Est-ce que c'est dans la nature des Griffondor d'être toujours heureux ?"_ Pensa Draco légèrement irrité. « - Oui. »

« - Félicitations ! Je n'ai pas encore vu Harry, mais j'espère pouvoir bientôt le faire pour qu'il me montre sa stratégie en tant que capitaine de l'équipe Griffondor. »

Draco fut ébahi par le soudain changement de sujet.

« - Que fais-tu ici, Dubois ? » Demanda-t-il finalement « - Je croyais que tu jouais avec les Puddlemere United. »

« - Si... J'y étais... » -Dubois paraissait légèrement confus. « - J'ai toujours cru que mon rêve était de jouer professionnellement, le savais-tu ? Mais je me suis ensuite rendu compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose : Poudlard. » Il balaya d'un geste de la main la Grande Salle « - C'est le château... son domaine... sa maison... c'est tout ça qui m'a donné mon amour pour le quidditch... et sans, je me sens perdu. »

Draco pouvait comprendre cela. « - Mais cela n'explique pas ce que tu fais ici. Tu recherches un nouveau travail ? »

Dubois paraissait surpris par le ton léger du blond « - Y a t-il une raison pour que tu sois ainsi, Malfoy ? »

« - Non. » dit Draco en haussant les épaules avec élégance « - J'ai l'occasion de boire gratuitement et de me réjouir de la stupidité de mes compagnons de classe. »

« - Bien, alors tu peux souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau professeur de Vol : Moi. » Dit que Wood en bombant la poitrine. « - Le professeur Bibine est fatigué de toujours apprendre à des enfants, et elle a décidé de prendre sa retraite... Alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour reprendre le poste et ainsi garder mon amour du Quidditch. » Draco lui sourit et Dubois lui le lui rendit « - Et je suis vraiment impatient de voir Harry jouer... pour quelqu'un qui aime tant le quidditch comme moi, voir Harry voler est toujours un plaisir. »

« - Oui. » Acquiesça Draco en souriant distraitement. « - Oui. »

« - Évidemment il y a d'autres compensations. » Soupira Dubois. « -Les filles d'ici ! Quand j'ai quitté l'école, elles n'étaient pas ainsi ! L'autre jour, par exemple… » Fit-il « …. J'ai rencontré une fille dans ces mêmes couloirs. Elle était très belle ! Et tellement douce... Elle a failli tomber, mais je l'ai rattrapé à temps ! Et elle a rougit... »

« - Que c'est romantique ! » Fit Draco, un brin moqueur. « - Et que penses-tu de Johnson ? J'ai toujours pensé que vous finiriez ensemble. »

« - Angelina ? Non, non ! Angelina est brune. Je n'aime pas les brunes, mais les blondes. Et justement la fille que j'ai rencontré était blonde, cheveux bouclés, et vraiment mignonne ! En outre, je crois qu'elle était de Serpentard, donc peut-être que tu pourrais me la présenter. Peut-être... »

Mais Draco n'écoutait déjà plus...

Blonde…

Cheveux bouclés...

Mignonne….

De Serpentard...Draco saisit Dubois par l'épaule avec fureur « -Dubois ! » Hurla-t-il en le soulevant par le col de la veste « Regarde-moi. »

Dubois le regarda, alarmé par son comportement, avec des yeux marrons grands ouverts. Draco le lâcha et s'exclama :

« - Yahoooo ! J'ai trouvé le moyen de payer ma dette à Pansy ! » Et il tira l'autre par le bras. « -Vient ! Vient Dubois, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter ! »

Dubois se laissa entraîner à travers la Grande Salle. Les gens les regardaient passer, parce que Dubois était grand et attirait l'attention et Draco était tellement blond et tellement mignon.

Finalement, un imprudent dit :

« - Quoi, Malfoy ! Tu fais des infidélités dans le dos de Potter ? »

Draco s'arrêta et se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, avec une expression menaçante. Il leva un doigt fin, pâle et aristocratique vers lui et dit :

« - Toi. »

Venu de nul part, ses deux gardes du corps apparurent. Crabbe et Goyle se placèrent des deux côtés de l'imprudent et ils l'attrapèrent par les épaules, et l'entraînèrent vers un coin. Draco se détourna de nouveau, avec une grande satisfaction. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

« - Allons-y, Dubois. » En se dirigeant vers la porte avec l'idée de présenter officiellement Dubois à Pansy, et il avait l'espoir ensuite de pouvoir s'approprier Harry pour douze heures et plus…..

**

* * *

**

Quand Pansy et un Harry rouge de fureur entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Draco vint à sa rencontre avec un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

« - Voici justement les personnes que je cherchais ! » Dit-il.

« - Hey, Dray ! » Fit Harry distraitement, encore préoccupé par le fait que Ginny avait un copain. « - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Draco lui répondit seulement par un sourire et se tourna vers Pansy. « - Ma chère Pansy. » Fit-il avec un ton mielleux « - J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Et disant cela, il poussa Oliver en avant, à la vue des deux personnes. Pansy se sentit rougir sans raison quand elle reconnut l'inconnu qu'elle avait bousculé. Olivier, lui, paraissait concurrencer Pansy en rougissant autant qu'elle.

« - Olivier ! » S'écria Harry inconscient de leur attitude. « - Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« - Ehhh... » Dubois était incapable de prononcer mot, et ignorait totalement Harry « -Bien, bien, Fotter... Trotter... Copper... »

Harry le regarda d'un air inquiet. Draco lui, avait l'air amusé de la tournure des évènements.

« - Pansy... » Dit le blond d'un ton dramatique « - Je te présente Oliver Dubois, ex-capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et ex-joueur du Puddlemere United » Puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme. « -Dubois... je te présente Pansy Parkinson, mon ex d'il y a deux ans et élève de la maison Serpentard. Bien que clairement, je ne pense pas que la maison à laquelle elle appartient soit vraiment important... »

« - « Hi.hi. » Fut tout ce que Dubois fut capable d'émettre.

« - Bonjour. » Dit Pansy, rose comme un chewing-gum. « - que... que fais-tu ici ? »

« - Moi ? » Dubois fut surpris qu'elle lui parle encore. « - Je suis... je suis le nouveau professeur de vol. » Après qu'il est dit ça, il songea que cela était un métier ridicule, et le désir de redevenir joueur professionnel revint en force dans son esprit.

Mais la fille paraissait penser différement. « - Cela est fantastique ! Ainsi... nous pourrons nous voir. Enfin, je veux dire… » Elle rougit encore plus. « - Mieux nous connaître. »

« - Oui... » Dit Dubois, en se tordant les mains. **_"J'ai l'air d'un idiot",_** pensa-t-il. Tentant de reprendre un peu les choses en main, il demanda. « -Voudrais-tu... venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard le prochain week-end ? Sauf si tu as quelque chose d'autre de prévu...»

« - J'aimerais. » Répondit Pansy, les joues roses et un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Dubois paraissait ne pas le croire.

« - Vraiment ? Wow ! » Il prit alors confiance en lui et proposa : « - Veux-tu danser ? »

Pansy sourit. « - Bien sûr » Et elle lui tendit le bras. Dubois la saisit doucement et ils s'éloignèrent, ignorant complètement Harry et Draco.

« - Que vient-il de se passer ? » Demanda Harry, énormément confondu. Draco se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« - Rien, Amour » Fit-il avant de se rendre compte du surnom qu'il venait d'utiliser. Il se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait d'un air complètement ébahi. En murmurant quelque chose comme "Pansy tu as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi...", Draco prit le bras de Harry et l'entraîne vers les festivités.

**

* * *

**

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et il fut bientôt onze heures du soir. Harry et Draco avaient passé toute l'après-midi ensemble pendant la fête, passant les meilleurs moments dans leurs vies. Maintenant Harry était assit sur Draco, et regardaient les couples danser sur la piste de danse entre deux baisers.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien après avoir bu plusieurs gobelets et il avait découvert le Whisky-Pur-Feu pour la première fois, ce qui l'avait presque fait vomir, et ce qui avait également renforcé son admiration pour Hagrid qui supportait très bien cette boisson.

Ils avaient aussi dansé, et Harry en avait ressentit une grande honte, parce que : un, il ne savait pas danser, et Draco était un danseur superbe. Et deux, tout le monde les regardait comme s'ils étaient une attraction de cirque.

Harry préférait alors rester tranquillement assit. Et surveillait la piste distraitement.Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient. Ils ne se déplaçaient pas au rythme de la musique mais étaient tellement bien ainsi qu'ils s'en moquaient. Tous les deux avaient les yeux fermés et une expression de délice pure. Harry sourit.

« - Il était temps... » Grogna Draco. Harry se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur « - allons... tout le monde sait que Weasley en pince pour Granger depuis qu'ils sont ici... Ils ont enfin fini par comprendre qu'ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre et ils pourront enfin soulager la tension sexuelle... »

« - Comme nous ? » Dit Harry, amusé.

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Draco sérieusement. « - toutes ces insultes... les bagarres... au sol... » Harry se sentit rougir « - Je pourrais t'en dire plus en détail » Fit le serpentard, amusé « - mais alors ta tête exploserait de honte et ce soir tu ne pourrais pas venir avec moi aux dortoirs des Serpentards. »

« - Pas question. Nous allons à la tour. » Répliqua immédiatement Harry.

Draco le regarda « - Dis-moi, tu plaisantes j'espère. » Dit-il.

« - Non. Nous irons à la Tour. »

« - Quoi ? » Draco le regarda, d'un air incrédule. Et s'armant de patience, il dit : « - Je pense que tu n'as pas compris. Les Malfoy ne vont pas à la Tour de Gryffondor. »

« - Ah bon ? » Fit le brun provoquant « - parce que les Malfoy ne font pas la même chose que les autres. Mais toi, tu les as fait, Draco. » Et en voyant la d'incrédule du blond, il expliqua : « - Tu as cherché un garçon pour Pansy. Tu n'insultes plus mes amis. Et tu salue même Neville. » Fit-il, en rappelant avec amusement le moment ou Neville les avait saluer et que le blond lui avait répondu. « - ainsi tu peux aussi monter à la Tour. »

« - Je ne peux pas, Harry. Tu ne le comprends pas. »

« - Tour. »

« - Non, Harry. »

« - Tour. » Répéta Harry avec fermeté. « Ca ou rien. »

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, se mesurant du regard dans une bataille que Harry gagna.

« - Ok. »

Harry sourit satisfait.

Ils restèrent un instant de plus en silence. Plus loin ils virent Pansy et Dubois rire et danser. Et un peu plus loin...

« - Ah ! » Cria Harry horrifié. « - Regarde là-bas ! »

Padma Patil dansait avec Lavande Brown et elles s'embrassaient passionnément comme si c'était la fin du monde.

« - Padma est lesbienne ! Une lesbienne ! Et j'ai couché avec elle ! » Il gémit. « Oh merlin. »

Draco se mit à rire bruyamment « -Hahahaha ! Que…. Que lui as-tu fait Harry ? Hahaha ! »

Harry ne s'en remettait pas « - Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mon dieu. »

« - Hehehehe ! »

« - Bon, je devrais être heureux pour elle... Puis Padma est très bien... et est très intelligente... »

« - Et qu'est-ce que je suis moi, un attardé ? » Demanda le blond, indigné.

« - Un peu. » Dit Harry, en souriant « - mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. »

À cela, Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« - Et qu'en pense sa sœur ? » Se demanda Harry.

Draco parcoura des yeux la piste de dans « - Bah... Elle a l'air très occupée à nettoyer la bouche de Thomas... »

A ce moment, Ginny et Blaise passèrent dans son champ de vision. Ils se regardaient avec désir, tendresse et affection.  
Harry se tourna vers Draco, qui fronçait les sourcils. Alors le Griffondor mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en se rappelant les évènements survenu une heure et demi plus tôt...

**flash-back**

Draco et lui étaient dans la salle, se divertissant avec les restes des élèves quand quelqu'un qui rigolait bruyamment bouscula Harry.

« - Oh ! Pard... pardon ! » Fit la fille, avec des rire dans la voix. Ses yeux bleus brillants de joie « -... Harry ! »

« - Gin... Arrête c'est pas drôle….. Draco! » Zabini apparut derrière la rousse, et prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Ses yeux verts fixés sur le blond, toute trace de divertissement ayant disparu.

Draco regarda la scène attentivement, pour être sûr qu'il se trompait. Et finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'écria :

« - QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ! »

Zabini et Ginny le regardèrent sérieusement. Il était évident qu'ils devaient parler de ça. Harry pouvait sentir sa fureur en voyant Zabini tenir la main de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur…

Zabini s'avança avec détermination et dit, d'un air de défi :

« - Draco, c'est Ginny, ma petite-amie depuis une semaine... »

Draco le regarda d'un air incrédule « -NON ! NON, TU NE PEUX PAS ! »

Zabini haussa un sourcil.

« - TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA ! MAIS TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE ! » Cria Draco « - TU NE M'AS MÊME PAS DEMANDÉ MON AVIS ! ET MAINTENANT TU TE PRÉSENTES DEVANT MOI ET ME LE DIT... »

« - Je te l'ai dit hier mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. » Dit Blaise avec calme.

« - ET TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX LE FAIRE MAINTENANT ? PAS MOI... TU N'AS PAS MON AUTORISATION ! » Cria Draco. Il se comportait comme l'enfant gâté et capricieux que les Malfoys avaient élevé.

Zabini devint rouge de colère « - MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ? QUE J'AI BESOIN DE TON AUTORISATION POUR TOUT ? JE SUIS TON AMI, PAS TON ELFE DE MAISON ! » Il regarda Draco d'un air exaspéré « - BON DIEU, DRACO ! On dirait que... tu... » Cela lui coûtait beaucoup de finir sa phrase, malgré sa fureur « - Tu es... » mais en regardant Draco dans les yeux, toute colère disparue.

« - Que je suis quoi ? » Vociféra Draco.

« - Tu es jaloux... » Murmura Blaise « -Tu es jaloux. Pourquoi ? Crois-tu que je cesserais d'être ton ami ? Que je vais me ramollir ? Que tu ne seras plus la seule personne importante dans ma vie ? »

Draco ne dit rien, confirmant ainsi les théories de Blaise.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco ? Maintenant, je n'ai plus le droit de sortir avec qui je veux ? Tu t'inquiète pour nous. » Il secoua la tête « - Mais et toi ? Si quelqu'un pouvait s'adoucir, c'est bien toi. Tu sors avec la Petite Merveille de Poudlard » Il se tourna vers Harry « - Ce n'est pas contre toi, Potter. » Dit-il en souriant. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Draco parle :

« - Je suppose que tu as raison. » Dit-il. « J'ai seulement besoin de temps... Alors ne rester pas dans mon champ de vision le temps que j'accepte. »

Blaise haussa les épaules « - comme tu veux, Draco. Mais tu sais… » Il posa une main sur la joue du blond. « - Tu seras toujours mon ami. Peu importe ce qui se passe. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. » Draco se mordit la lèvre et Harry eut la sensation qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, tout comme Ginny. Cette dernière était horriblement sentimentale.

« - AHHH ! » Hurla une voix dans leur dos. Tous se retournèrent. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se tenaient derrière eux, le premier les regardait avec une expression de pure horreur et la deuxième avec résignation. Ron fixa les mains entrelacées Ginny et de Blaise et s'évanouit.

Hermione soupira et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "Tu es mignon mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot parfois...".

« - Bon sang, Draco. » Dit Harry, en souhaitant le voir de nouveau sourire « - Les extraterrestres nous l'ont enlevée. »

Ce qui fit retomber un peu la tension.

**Fin du Flash-back  
**

Après son réveil Ron avait pris la nouvelle mieux que Draco. Mais il avait déjà du faire face à l'amour de son meilleur ami pour Malfoy, alors plus rien ne le scandalisait. En voyant le regard de Harry, Draco dit « - Arrête ça ne me fait rien de les voir. Je pense qu'il sera bien avec elle. »

« - Tu commence à te ramollir Drakie » Commenta Harry.

« - Tu préfères peut-être que je te dise que la Weaselette est pathétique et, pour son malheur, rousse ? Et que je vais tuer Blaise en le découpant en petit morceau pour ensuite les balancer à travers les cercles de Quidditch... »

Harry rigola « - le vieux Draco est de retour » dit-il en caressant la joue « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec vous, les Malfoys, et les cheveux roux ? » -Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« - Mauvais souvenir. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. »

« - Comme tu veux ! » Dit Harry, amusé.

Draco regarda autour de lui pour changer de sujet « - Hé, Finigan n'a pas l'air aussi dévasté que je ne le pensais. »

Harry regarda dans la direction du blond. Seamus était entouré de filles et de garçons qui l'écoutait raconté qu'il avait deviné depuis le début que Malfoy avait été réveillé par Harry et qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

« - Tu n'as pas envie de faire un tour ? » Susurra Draco contre son cou. Harry sourit.

« - Bien sûr. » Ils se levèrent et sortirent main dans la main. Et des yeux bleus derrière des lunettes en demi-lune brillèrent d'amusement en les voyant.

**

* * *

**

Quand ils sortirent dehors, ils eurent l'impression d'entrer dans un des livres de conte de fée. Les jardins du collège étaient baignés de lumière argentée, qui leur donnaient un aspect irréel. La lueur de la lune donné l'impression que les arbres étaient fait d'argent ou un genre de métal de la même teinte.

« - Ou veux-tu aller ? » Demanda Draco.

« - Avec toi. » Fit Harry distraitement.

Draco rigola sous cape. « - Moi aussi Harry, mais ou ? »

« - Que dirais-tu d'aller au bord du lac ? » Proposa le brun. « Avec la lueur de la lune, ça doit être magnifique. » Draco rigola et il s'y dirigèrent. Les rayons de la lune les éclairaient directement, leur donnant ainsi un aspect angélique.

Draco se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mauvais « - Je suis sous mon meilleur éclairage. »

Harry le regarda « - C'est vrai. » Dit-il sincèrement. La lumière faisait briller les cheveux du blond et sa peau était d'une blanche tel un tissu d'un autre monde. Ses yeux argentaient était également illuminer par la clarté de la lune, et Harry fut étonné par toute cette lumière qui les entourait.

« - Cet éclairage te va bien aussi. » Dit Draco avec la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Les yeux verts du brun, illuminés également par les rayons de la lune, croisèrent les yeux argentés du blond, et leurs visages s'approchèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'unissent.

Alors qu'Harry se laissa emportait par le baiser, ils entendirent un bruit et se séparèrent.

Ils regardèrent vers la droite, vers le Saule Cogneur. Deux silhouettes étaient étendues dessous, et s'embrassaient avec une passion ardente.

Les deux garçons devinrent pâles. Non pas par le fait de les surprendre, mais à cause de leur identité.

Ils s'éloignèrent de là, pratiquement en courant. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent près du lac, ils restèrent un moment sans parler.

« - Ugh. J'aurais pu me passer de cela. » Fit finalement Harry. « - Qu'est-ce que Oncle Moony voit en lui ? »

« - Parce que Sev peut promptement faire plusieurs choses à la fois. » Dit Draco en frémissant. « - Enfin, j'imagine que c'est pour ça. C'est trop pour moi. Je crois que j'ai reçu assez de traumatisme pour aujourd'hui. D'abord toi, ensuite Pansy, puis Blaise, mon père, le tien et Black et maintenant... »

« - Draco... regarde. » Murmura Harry. Draco cessa de parler et regarda vers l'avant.

Le lac scintillait de milles feux, et reflétait parfaitement le ciel étoilé et la lune brillante. Il distingua alors des ombres près du bord du lac, deux personnes regardaient le lac dans un silence confortable. En silence et en se tenant les mains. Une tête blonde reposait sur une épaule ferme, dont le propriétaire avait des cheveux noirs mi-long.

Unis comme deux moitiés parfaites. Ayant attendu beaucoup trop longtemps, et étant trop affectés pour parler.

Harry tira le bras de Draco.

« - Partons... »

Draco le suivi, et ils s'éloignèrent en silence, surtout le blond, qui se sentait incapable de parler après la vue de ses deux couples.

**

* * *

**

En marchant en silence, ils entrèrent dans la Forêt. Harry le guidait. Le silence était plus que bienvenu, parce que tous les deux étaient trop perdus dans leurs pensées.

La forêt paraissait s'être mit en accord avec les cœurs humains cette nuit, et n'était pas menaçante, mais étrangement romantique. Après un instant de silence, Draco parla...

« - C'était ici que nous étions venus en première année... »

« -...Et où nous sommes tombés sur Voldemort. » Compléta Harry « - Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi alarmé. »

« - Je n'étais pas alarmé. » Dit Draco, d'un ton digne « - C'est toi qui était un imprudent, c'est différent. »

Harry laissa tomber le sujet.

Ils marchèrent encore un instant jusqu'à arriver à des arbres plus épais que la normale. Harry se tourna vers lui un peu hésitant et ayant peur de passer pour gamin, mais il demanda tout de même :

« - Ferme les yeux. »

Se mordant la langue pour ne pas lui dire une phrase sarcastique, Draco s'exécuta.

Harry hésita un instant puis pris les mains de Draco et le guida.

« - Voilà... Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Draco les ouvrit et haleta. Ils étaient à l'entrée d'une clairière Les arbres avaient des feuilles argentés et un petit ruisseau se trouvait entre eux. Puis il remarqua alors des licornes pas loin d'eux et qui broutaient tranquillement.

« - C'est une licorne... »

« - N'ai pas peur. » Fit Harry « - Fais-moi confiance. »

Et il entra dans la clairière. Les licornes levèrent la tête en l'entendant approcher, mais ne bougèrent pas, restant sur place avec désinvolture. Draco observa le brun. Il manquait d'élégance, mais il y avait quelque chose d'unique et de spécial dans sa manière de se déplacer.

Mais c'était uniquement spécial. POUR LUI.

Et c'était tout ce qui lui suffisait.

Harry s'inclina brièvement devant une grande licorne qui semblait être le chef, il la caressa et paraissait lui parler. Après un instant la licorne leva la tête vers le ciel et poussa quelques sons, beaux mais mélancoliques, au reste des créatures. Harry regarda alors le blond.

« - Tu peux approcher, Draco. »

En tremblant d'émotion, Draco pénétra dans la clairière. Il s'approcha d'un pas vacillant vers Harry et il se mit à ses côtés.

« - Va-y. » Fit Harry « -Tu peux les toucher. »

Draco souleva une main tremblante et caressa le pelage de la licorne le plus proche. C'était le pelage le plus lisse et doux qu'il n'est jamais touché, y compris les cheveux de Harry.

Les licornes s'approchaient d'eux, comme s'ils étaient intéressants pour eux, tout comme ce qu'elles représentaient pour les deux garçons.

« - Je croyais... Je croyais que les licornes préféraient le contact féminin. » Observa Draco « - Oh ! »

Un poulain doré était apparu près d'un arbuste et s'approchait d'eux. Draco, les yeux grands ouverts, le caressa en silence.

Après un instant, Draco se tourna vers Harry avec un stupide sourire de bonheur. Harry rigola légèrement en le voyant ainsi.

« - Oui... parce qu'elles ne font pas d'effet sur les filles. Les licornes transmettent une sensation de bonheur et de calme inexplicable, comme si le monde était en paix. » Il tendit la main pour en caresser une également. Les chevaux s'approchèrent de lui avec désir. « - pendant la guerre je venais souvent ici. » Dit-il pensif « - C'était la seule manière de supporter ces horreurs. »

Draco hocha la tête avec compréhension et l'étreignit.

**

* * *

**

« - Hahahaha » Un rire clair retentit dans la nuit, accompagnant le bruit d'un ruisseau qui coulait calmement.

« - Et... Et ma Tante Maquiavela a alors dit que si mon père avait des complications sexuelles c'était son problème, qu'elle était déjà mariée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas nourrir ses fantasmes. » Dit Draco avec des larmes de joie à force de rire tombant sur ces joues. « - Imagine-toi la tête de mon père, le très distingué Monsieur Malfoy. Et en plus maintenant que nous savons qu'il aime les hommes ! »

Les licornes étaient parties depuis un moment, et les garçons étaient allongés sur le sol. Après une longue séance de baisers et de caresses, ils s'étaient confortablement installés. Harry était assis, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, avec la tête de Draco sur ses genoux et il lui caressait les cheveux. Ils avaient ensuite parlé d'eux, parlant de leurs peurs, leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs enfances...

Mais après l'histoire de la tante Maquiavela, ils s'étaient plongés de nouveau dans le silence. Harry contenait de caresser les cheveux de Draco, mais son esprit était maintenant très loin.

Il était dans le château, avec ses amis. Sur le terrain de quidditch, avec l'équipe. Dans les classes avec les professeurs...

« - Le collège va beaucoup me manquer » dit Harry « - Le château... Les terrains... et les élèves ont été ma seule famille pendant six années. Je... »

Draco resta silencieux, attendant.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire quand je sortirais d'ici. Je pensais devenir joueur de Quidditch, parce que cela est évidemment que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire, il y avait aussi Auror, mais je ne veux pas être menacer pendant cinquante ans non plus. »

Nouveau silence.

« - Que feras-tu toi ? Demanda Harry, finalement.

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regarda un instant au ciel puis dit :

« - Et bien... je suppose que je m'occuperais des affaires de mon père... et c'est ce qui me reste de mieux à faire, je suppose. Je ne peux me consacrer au Quidditch... »

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, abasourdi. Il savait que le quidditch était ce que Draco aimait le plus.

« - Réfléchi, Harry. » S'exclama Draco avec un soupçon d'impatience. « - Je suis un Malfoy... mon père... »

« - Stupide ! » S'écria Harry, furieux « - cela est stupide ! Draco, tu vas être majeur, ton père ne pourra pas décider pour toi ! »

« - Écoute. » Fit-il avec une voix monotone « - je serais déshérité... »

« - Stupide ! » S'entêta à dire Harry « - Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu as peur. Peur de l'affronter et de faire ce que tu veux, comme tu agis avant quand tu ne voulais pas admettre tes sentiments parce que tu étais un Malfoy. » Dit Harry. « - Draco, lutte par ton futur ! Tu vas devoir faire ce qu'il choisira de ta vie. Choisis quelque chose que tu aimes ! Et pas pour lui ! Pour obtenir quelque chose tu dois combattre ! » Termina-t-il, passionnément.

Draco regarda fixement ces yeux verts qui brillaient de détermination et de conviction.

« - Harry... ? » Fit-il d'une voix rauque. « - Veux... veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Tellement grand, que Draco craignit un moment qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites.

« - Quoi ? » Fit Harry, pensant qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

« - Veux-tu te marier avec moi ? » Répéta Draco, un peu sur la défensive. « - Pas maintenant. » Se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter. « - Mais plus tard, quand nous quitterons Poudlard et que nous serons un peu plus âgés... seulement tu seras mon... fiancé. »

« - Et... Tu es des anneaux ? » Demanda-t-il, en disant la première stupidité qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Draco sourit. « - Nous irons les acheter demain. Je n'avais pas prévu de te demander ça, mais que je t'ai vu ainsi, si emporté, si fougueux et si déterminé, je me suis rendu compte que je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi. »  
Harry le regarda, amusé. « - Tu sais ? Je commence à penser que Pansy a une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

« - Hé ! » S'écria Draco indigné. Harry sourit et se pencha vers lui.

« - Embrasse-moi. »

Leurs lèvres s'unirent et, d'une certaine manière, ce baiser fut différent des autres. Il était plus doux, plus profond, plus réel. Le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner, qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas aperçus car Draco était tout pour Harry et Harry était tout pour Draco. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent une longue bataille de domination que Draco gagna, parce que Harry était trop dans les nuages pour combattre sérieusement. Leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre, caressant parfois les tétons sous les tissus de leurs chemises.

Quand ils se séparèrent, hors d'haleine, le monde leur paraissait, cinq fois plus fantastique qu'avant le baiser. Tout était plus coloré, plus amusant, plus doux, plus...

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux et vit qu'il était enchanté que lui, mais sérieux également.

« - Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Fit-il.

Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés et se dit que s'il ne pourrait pas faire ce geste toute sa vie sur lui, alors la vie n'en vaudrait pas la peine.

« - Oui. »

Et aucun autre mot n'eut jamais autant de signification pour Draco Malfoy.

À suivre….


	11. Et un mariage

**Titre : **Sleeping Blonde Beauty

**Auteur : **Altariel-Jaina

**Disclaimer : **Alors, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Altariel-Jaina, mais la traduction m'appartient.

**Couple : **HPDM

**Note : **Ceci est une traduction d'une fic espagnol, également disponible en anglais d'Altariel-Jaina. J'espère que la traduction sera cohérente.

* * *

Merci pour vos review à : _**crystal d'avalon**_; _**ali angel**_ ; **_Serdra_** ; _**yohina**_ ; **_la-shinegami_** ; **_bad-vampire-girl_** ; **_Sahada_** ; _**Magical Girl Kiki**_ ; **_Spicy marmelade_** ; **_zaika_** ; **_Patdrue_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_dryry_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Sinigami_** et **_LightofMoon_**.

* * *

**SLEEPING BLONDE BEAUTY.**

**Chapitre 11 : Et un mariage  
**

« - Oui. »

La salle était pleine. Des centaines de personnes, amis et parents des fiancés remplissaient le lieu et devant ce dernier mot, un chœur de "aaahhhhh" résonna, et toutes les femmes présentes se mirent pratiquement à pleurer d'émotion. Au troisième rang, un garçon brun leva les yeux au ciel et mit son bras autour de la taille d'une jeune fille rousse. Entre ses larmes, elle rigola. Un rang derrière et sans aucun motif apparent, Madame Weasley versait des larmes comme si on mariait un de ses fils. Et au premier rang, un homme aux yeux dorés réprima difficilement un sanglot. Instantanément toute la rangée rigola joyeusement de son attitude. Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés les fusille du regard.

Le viel homme qui se tenait à l'avant de la salle, devant le couple, sourit et ses yeux brillèrent de joie.

« - Alors, par les pouvoirs que le Ministère me confère, je vous déclare mari et... mari. »

Quelques rires fusèrent dans la salle.

« - Vous pouvez vous embrasser. » Termina-t-il.

Les fiancés se regardèrent, en souriant. Le brun prit doucement le visage du blond entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Tous les invités se levèrent et applaudirent. Tous sauf Madame Weasley, qui sanglotait d'émotion sur l'épaule de son mari.

« - VIVENT LES MARIES ! »

Alors, un photographe qui se tenait sur le coté de la salle s'avança et se plaça devant l'autel. Il souleva son appareil, et dit :

« - les photos ! Les photos ! Les photos avec la famille ! »

Deux personnes au premier rang se levèrent et s'avancèrent.

« - Siri ! » S'exclama une des deux personnes. « - Félicitations ! Et je te souhaite, beaucoup beaucoup de bonheur ! » Et il se jeta au cou de l'homme, qui tenait la main de son mari.

« - Merci, Harry. » Dit le nouveau marié, serant le jeune homme de vingt ans dans ses bras.Le blond qui s'était également levé, leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le second époux :

« - Félicitations, père. Finalement vous êtes avec celui que vous aimez. Bien qu'il vous ait fallu presque vingt-cinq ans, vous avez fini par l'avoir. » Il regarda alors vres le fond de la salle, où une femme blonde et très belle se tenait, toute souriante. « - Et mère est très heureuse pour vous aussi. »

« - En effet. » Fit l'homme blond « - Entre nous il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus qu'une forte amitié. »

« - Excepté, moi. » Dit Draco, avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Résultat d'une soirée de beuverie. » Dit l'homme blond.

« - Ahhh ! » Cria le jeune, en se couvrant les oreilles « - mes pauvres oreilles de virginal ne sont pas prête à entendre ce genre de choses ! Épargnez les détails. »

« - Tes oreilles de virginal tournent au Poufsouffle. » Répliqua son père « - Et le reste de ton corps est loin d'être vierge. »

« - Pouvez-vous regarder par ici ? » Fit le photographe, impatient.

Le jeune brun se détacha du cou de son parrain et s'essuya les yeux en se plaçant à côté du jeune blond.Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « - Tu es un sentimental, Harry ! » Puis il prit le jeune homme aux yeux verts par la taille et le colla contre lui. Les adultes se placèrent derrière eux.

Remus Lupin et Severus Snape préparaient les derniers détails...

« - Tu veux le faire Sev ? » Demanda Remus. Snape sourit avec sadisme en s'approchant d'une chaîne qui était accrochée au plafond.

« - Pour ces sept années scolaires d'humiliations, Black. Félicitations. » Et il tira sur la chaîne.

Aussitôt, douze kilos de riz tombèrent sur les têtes de la famille réunie sur l'autel. Et juste au moment où le déclencheur de l'appareil s'activait.FLASH ! Et la photo montra alors définitivement Sirius, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise, les deux Malfoy avec une calme expression très "Malfoyienne ". Et Harry, avec sa typique bonne humeur, écroulé de rire.

**_

* * *

_**

En sortant de la salle pour se rendre dans les jardins de la Demeure Malfoy, Sirius ne cessait de murmurer quelque chose comme _"Snape m'a joué une plaisanterie. Jamais je ne m'en remettrais "._ Ce qui fit beaucoup rire les invités.

Madame Weasley vint les féliciter toujours en pleurant. Sirius lui sourit largement et Lucius haussa élégamment et poliment les sourcils. Puis apparurent Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Blaise.

« - Jolie réception. » Dit ce dernier légèrement moqueur. « - Ou est le champagne ? »

« - Plus tard, Blaise. » Fit Lucius sévèrement. « - Tout gentleman sait que le champagne est servit à la fin. »

« - C'est vraiment à la fin qu'on le sert ? » Demanda Ron à voix basse à sa petite-amie « - non, parce que je ne suis pas un gentleman moi. »

Tout le monde rigola.

« - Tu ne manque vraiment pas de discrétion, Weasley. » Fit Draco, dédaigneusement.

Et les nouveaux mariés s'éloignèrent pour saluer les autres invités et recevoir les vœux de chacun.

« - Il y a tout le monde qui est venu, non ? » Commenta Ron.

« - Non. » Répondit Hermione « - Il manque des gens. Le professeur Sinistra n'est pas venue, parce que sa sœur est tombé malade. Pomfrey est venue, mais elle est repartie. Et il manque un tas de Serpentard et Seamus... non plus n'est pas là. »

« - Non. » Acquiesça Blaise « - Seamus nous a écrit, il y a une semaine. Apparemment il se trouve en plein dans la forêt amazonienne avec un dénommé Andy dont il dit qu'il est plus innocent que toi, Harry. »

Ils explosèrent tous de rire.

« - Hé ! » S'exclama Harry, avec une fausse indignation. Et son visage prit ensuite une expression triste. « - Pansy n'est pas venue non plus. »

Et soudainement, ils entendirent une voix « - Non, mon cher Harry. Je suis iciiiii ! »

Et sortit de nul part, une blonde se jeta pratiquement sur eux.

« - Ay ! Je ne peux pas le croire, Drakie, Harry ! Y m'ont permis de faire l'article du mariage pour le journal ! »

« - Comment peux-tu ESPÉRER qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans un lieu mondain ? Fit Hermione, brutalement. Pansy fit la moue.

« - Tu écris pour Sorcière Hebdo, non ? » Demanda Ron.

« - Oh, oui ! Je ne pourrais pas trouver un travail plus intéressant. »

Draco sourit. « -Harry achète toutes les revues. Il lit tout ce que tu écris. »

« - Ce n'est pas vrai. » Répliqua Harry, les joue légèrement rouge. « - Je les achète pour les recettes de cuisine. »

« - Il cuisine bien... ! Le principe de mon père interdisait toute personne de la famille de cuisinait, parce que c'est un travail pour les elfes. » -Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « - mais quand on goûte à un de ses plats... wow ! »

Tout le monde rigola.

« - Où est Olivier ? » Demanda alors Ginny.

« - Il est en voyage... vous savez, pour l'équipe. » Il se tourna vers Harry et Draco « - Vous essaierez de vous libérer pour le mariage, mais... »

« - Si mon entraîneur m'en donne la permission... » commenta Harry.

« - Le mien nous a rajouté plusieurs heure d'entraînemnts, pour qu'on ne se ramollise pas trop. » Se plaignit Draco « - Mais comme nous avons gagner contre l'équipe de Krum... »

« - Contre nous, vous n'aurez pas autant de chance. » Dit Harry, d'un air provocant.

« - On verra. » Répondit Draco, avec une lueur audacieuse dans les yeux.

Tout le monde les regardait comme s'ils assistaient à un match de tennis.

« - Vous êtes sûr qu'ils s'aiment ? C'est à croire qu'ils vont se battre. » Demanda Ron, désabusé.

« - T'inquiète pas. » Répondit Blaise « - Ils vont régler cela... au lit. » Et il sourit devant la honte évidente et l'incommodité de deux Gryffondor.

Il y eut soudainement un peu plus d'agitation parmi les invités.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Ginny, en étirant le cou pour voir. Et ils s'approchèrent. Et rapidement, ils virent ce qui avait causé autant d'excitation.

Une luxueuse voiture sportive de couleur rouge et décapotable venait d'entrer dans le parc du manoir. Le conducteur sortit de la voiture. Il était de taille moyenne, un corps assez athlétique et vêtu de façon sorcière. Il portait des lunettes du soleil dernier cri.

L'inconnu parcoura la foule du regard et s'avança vers le groupe d'ami, le regard de tous les invités curieux braqués sur lui.

« - Journaliste du Daily Prophète. » Fit-il d'une voix professionnelle. « - Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions. »

« - Oui ? » Fit Draco.

« - Comme par exemple... pourquoi personne ne m'a appelé durant ces deux dernières années, le fait que j'ai quitté le pays quelques temps ne signifie pas ne plus exister. » Fit l'inconnu. Il y avait un certain ton de reproche dans sa voix, mais surtout de l'amusement.

Tous le regardèrent, étonnés.

« - Il parle de nous ? » Demanda Ron, finalement. Et il se tourna vers Harry et Draco « -Vous le connaissez ? »

« - Non. » Fit Harry, embarrassé.

L'inconnu sourit alors malicieusement et enleva ses lunettes dans un mouvement élégant.

Harry poussa une légère exclamation de surprise. Il reconnaîtrait ces yeux marron n'importe ou.

« - Neville! » S'exclamèrent une douzaine de voix. Seule Pansy ne paraissait pas surprise.

Le sourire de Neville s'agrandit. « - Enfin ! Vous me reconnaissez ! ». Et s'avança pour les étreindre.

Harry poussa un cri de joie et l'embrassa sur les joues. Hermione s'excusait pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelle. Ron était encore un peu perdu. Blaise haussa les épaule et le salua. Ginny discutait avec une jeune sorcière et racontait : « Je suis allée au bal de Noël avec lui quand j'étais en troisième année, tu savais ? » Et Draco avait la bouche ouverte et murmurait « - Londubat » complètement estomaqué.

« - Salut, collègue. » Fit Pansy avec un sourire « - Que dirais-tu si nous unissions nos efforts ? » Neville rigola et acquiesça.

Soudainement, une femme blonde et élègante apparut à leurs côtés.

« - Bonjour. » Fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur « - Je suis Narcissa Black. » Et elle tendit une main à Neville, qui déposa un baiser dessus. « - Quelle galanterie ! » Fit-elle avec un petit rire suave « - Que diriez-vous de m'interviewer ? Je suis la première femme d'un des mariés. »

« - Ce sera un point de vue intéressant. » Fit Neville, en lui tendant un bras. « - Me permettez-vous de m'escortez à l'intérieur ? »

Narcissa sourit avec satisfaction et accepta. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux.Silence.

« - Uhhhh... C'est une vraie chasseuse d'homme cette Mme Malfoy... » Murmura Blaise.

Silence.

« - D'accord » Fit Draco, sur le point de tomber en syncope. « -Ce n'était pas Londubat et ce n'était pas ma mère qui vient de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Et j'ai besoin d'une boisson TRÈS mais vraiment TRÈS forte. » Et il s'éloigna, traumatisé.

« - La famille de Malfoy est une famille très inhabituelle, non ? » Commenta Ginny. Tous rigolèrent et suivirent le blond.

_**

* * *

**_

TIN-TIN-TIN-TIN

Remus frappait le bord de son verre pour monopoliser l'attention. Les gens cessèrent de parler et le regardèrent.

« - Bon, vous le savez, je suis chargé du discours. » Commença le Loup-Garou. « - Mais c'est seulement parce que Sev ne sait pas faire de discours optimiste. » Il y eut quelques rires. « - Mais il nous a démontré aujourd'hui qu'il sait faire une plaisanterie. » Il y eut davantage de rires. « - Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a vingt ans qu'un jour je serais le témoin du mariage de Sirius et de Lucius Malfoy, j'aurais sans doute fini à St Mangouste pour avoir fait une crise de rire hystérique. Mais je suis ici. Et je lève mon verre pour une union que j'aurais dû voir depuis le collège. Mais naturellement. » Il fit un clin d'œil à l'assemblée. « - J'étais trop occupé à essayer d'attraper Sev dans mes filets. Personne d'autre ne pourrait connaître Sirius mieux que moi. Et je parle surtout de son côté idiot. » Quelques rires fusèrent ainsi qu'un cri d'indignation de la part du marié. « - Mais je suis loyal et affectueux avec cette famille qu'il représente. Aujourd'hui, Lucius, tu fais partie de cette famille. Et, aujourd'hui je sais, que tu en fais partie depuis toujours. » un chœur de "awwwww" se fit entendre « - Pour cela, même si les deux sont insupportables et à se demander comment ils peuvent s'entendre, mis à part dans un lit. » Nouveau éclat de rire. « Je lève mon verre et je vous souhaite que ce mariage soit heureux et dure pour toujours. » Nouveau chœur de "awwwws « - Et, Monsieur Malfoy-Black. » Fit Remus en s'adressant à Lucius « - Surveillait votre fils et son fiancé avant qu'ils ne fassent des indécences avant ce soir... » La fin du discours fut ponctuée de beaucoup d'éclat de rire. Draco, Harry, Lucius et Sirius étaient rouges comme tomates.

« - C'était très gentil de ta part de nous humilier ainsi, Moony. » Grogna Sirius. « - Mais prend davantage de champagne, tu es plus amusant quand tu es ivre. Comme la fois où... tu avais bu six verre de Whisky Pur-Feu et que tu étais monté en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie en criant à plein poumon que tu étais la reine d'Angleterre. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette révélation.

« - C'étais toi ? » S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Snapeet Lucius, incrédule. Remus devint encore plus rouge, mais contre-attaqua.

« - Et cette même nuit, tu avais également bu 12 verres de Whisky Pur-Feu. » Tout le monde poussa une exclamation étonnée face à cette consommation impressionnante. « - Et tu t'étais jeté dans le lac, convaincu qu'au fond, se trouvait le pays du Chocolat. »

Sirius rougit furieusement et murmura quelque chose, mais personne ne l'entendit, trop occupés à rire.

« - Mon... mon mari est plein de surprise. » Dit Lucius, en essuyant ses larme de rire.

Et la fête continua.

« - Harry ? » Appela Hermione, de l'autre côté de la table principal « - Tu dois être heureux, non ? Finalement tu as ce dont tu avais toujours rêvé. Une famille... »

Harry sourit « - Oui. » Fit-il avec douceur, en voyant Sirius et Lucius dansaient de manière énergique et exotique sur la piste. Il resta un moment sans parler et finalement regarda Draco, à ses côtés, qui avait une discussion animé sur le quidditch. « - Hermione... j'ai quelqu'un d'encore plus personnel. » Et après un moment de doute, il montra à son amie ce qu'il lui avait caché depuis leur sixième année : Un anneau d'argent en forme de cerf...

Un cri aigu s'échappa de la gorge de Hermione et elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

« - Hey ! Tu m'écrase » S'exclama alors Draco.

« - Oh, Harry, elle est magnifique ! Fabuleuse ! Tu ne peux pas être plus heureux, elle est... ! Tu le mérites, Harry, toi tu le mérites vraiment ! Oh, que c'est beau ! »

« - Her... Hermione » dit Harry, difficilement. « -Tu m'étouffes. »

« - Oh ! » Fit-elle, et elle s'empressa de le lâcher. Sans perdre de temps, elle regarda Draco et cria « - Ayyyyyyy ! » Et à la grande horreur du blond, elle se jeta sur lui.

« - Oh, elle est superbe, Draco ! Tu es fantastique ! »

Et Draco, pour son horreur, sentit qu'elle l'embrassait baveusement sur les deux joues. Il se sépara d'elle brusquement.

« - Lâche-moi... Granger. »

La moitié des hôtes, qui avaient aperçu l'anneau, se retournèrent en l'entendant.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Draco ? » Demanda Harry avec préoccupation.

« - Rien » Répondit le blond.

« - Si tu as quelque chose. » Insista Harry « -Dis-moi. »

« - Ce n'est rien. » Dit Draco, en se mordant la lèvre.

« - On dirait que tu vas pleurer. » Dit Harry, avec douceur. Et il s'approcha pour l'entourer de ses bras. Le blond se laissa aller contre l'étreinte de son amant.

« - C'est q..que... Granger est... une am..amie tellement b..bonne et je ne le suis pas pour elle ! Et toi, tu es l'ami d..de mes am..amis et moi, je ne s..suis pas un des le..leurs amis. » Dit-il entre des sanglots.

« - Awwwwww... » S'exclamèrent tous les hôtes qui avaient écouté.

« - Allons, Draco. Sortons un instant. » Fit Harry, gentiment.Draco acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Quand ils furent dehors, Harry le regarda. Il avait les yeux rouges et le nez rose, mais Harry se dit qu'il était la personne le plus belle qu'il est vu de sa vie.

« - Écoute-moi... Écoute-moi, idiot ! » Fit-il doucement en lui essuyant les joues. « -Écoute-moi, Draco. Mes amis te veulent. Personne ne te rejette à cause de la manière dont tu les traites, pas même Ron ! Parce que tu es ce que tu es, Draco. Tu es un Malfoy et un Serpentard. Les gens ne s'attendent pas à ce que tu sois aimable. » Fit-il en souriant « - mais chaque petite partie de toi, je l'adore. Et je ne veux que tu en changes aucune ! Tu es comme tu es, Draco... Tu es la personne que j'aime. »

Draco sourit. Et Harry le lui rendit.

« - Okay. Retournons à l'intérieur. Je voudrais danser une valse que j'ai apprise à danser hier. »

Draco parut surpris. « - Qui te l'a enseigné ? »

« - Ton père. » Dit Harry « - Il a dit que TOUS les Malfoy savent danser la valse. »

Draco rigola.

« - Allez, vient. » Répéta Harry.

Et soudainement, Draco s'arrêta et sembla effrayé.

« - Oh, non ! » S'écria-t-il, et il s'effondra de nouveau dans les bras de Harry.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Harry, alarmé.

« - Tous ces gens. » Fit Draco, d'un ton dramatique « - Ils... Ils m'ont vu pleurer ! » Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, il s'attendait au pire. « - Les Malfoy ne pleurent pas ! » S'écria le blond.

Harry ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix et les rouvrit.

« - Draco » Fit-il « - Tais-toi. »

Et le blond obéit, un brin indigné.Quand ils passèrent la porte, Draco se tourna vers Harry.

« - Heureux ? »

Harry ne le regardait pas. Il regardait vers à l'intérieur. En réprimant un sourire, il répondit. Il pouvait dire "évidemment", "comment ne pourrais-je pas être heureux avec toi à mes cotés" Mais il dit simplement une chose.

« - Oui. »

Et Draco Malfoy sourit sincèrement.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà, fin de cette traduction et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé depuis le début et soutenu, et que dire de plus à part : "je vous aime et j'aime vos reviews ?" lol.**

**Enfin bref, en cet instant, une traduction se termine, mais une autre commence, et dans deux semaines, vous découvrirez un autre chef-d'oeuvre signé "_Akiko Koori_" et qui s'intitule : "_Le piège_". Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisserez la découvrir, en espérant que vous l'aimerez.**

**Shali Maxwell**


End file.
